Un plan de la mala suerte
by goriam
Summary: Después de percatarse que Ladybug no lo veía mas que como un compañero, Chat Noir a decidido idear un plan para conquistar definitivamente a su "Lady", un plan que llevara a un gran enredo amoroso entre ellos ¿el gato negro tendrá suerte? UNA HISTORIA PARA USTEDES; CONTROLADA POR USTEDES (Desde cap 4) Advertencia: Los 3 primeros capítulos no tienen este formato. Capitulo 17:Llamado
1. un plan de mala suerte

Hola es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y dejen reviews para ver si estoy bien o mal redactando (oxo)

 **Prologo: Un plan de mala suerte**

La observaba, él siempre la observaba, era perfecta, no importaba sus errores, para él era perfecta… Su lady. Le gustaba mucho trabajar a su lado…si tan solo pudiera decirle lo que sentía, es decir, se veían siempre, estaban codo a codo y él no lograba decirle, pero era difícil debido a que tenía la seguridad de que Ladybug no lo veía como algo más que su amigo y compañero, y ¿cómo lograba quitarse esos títulos de encima?… que difícil… necesitaba idear otra estrategia para…

-Chat Noir, lamento interrumpir tus pensamientos pero…-dijo la joven de cabello oscuro con reflejos azules

-¿Si mi lady?- respondió con una sonrisa en los labios al oír la voz de su compañera mientras observaba el cielo de Paris desde uno de los tantos tejados de la ciudad.

-Podrías…- dijo con una dulce sonrisa-¡DARME UNA MANO!- gritó con fuerza, el rubio alborotado la observo con atención, para percatarse como Ladybug sostenía con ambas manos el hilo de su yoyo, el cual tenia envuelto al minotauro, quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse.

-¡Los caballeros siempre estamos para eso!- rujió mientas se abalanzaba contra el minotauro, extendiendo su vara a gran velocidad logrando darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza debilitando al enemigo.

 _Vamos minotauro, te he dado el poder de proteger a todos los animales de este mundo, solo debes traerme los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_

El plan A era rodear al minotauro en un callejón de la ciudad, y Chat Noir sería el encargado de realizar el factor sorpresa en el plan, mientras que la muchacha del traje moteado tenía el trabajo de guiar al enemigo hasta su trampa, pero debido a algunos inconvenientes con un minotauro que le gustaba destruir carnicerías, tardo más de lo esperado en llevar a la criatura el puto acordado, y para empeorar la situación ¡Al gato se le ocurría plantearse la inmortalidad del cangrejo!

-¿Puedes concentrarte?- dijo mientras volvía mas tirante el hilo-"No tengo tiempo para esto… se supone en este momento debería estar en clases" miro hacia todos lados en busca de un reloj, tenía muchos deseos de acabar con esto pronto para así poder ver a… –Adren

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó el rubio dudoso de haber escuchado su nombre

-¡Queee… no nada!- respondió nerviosa soltando el yoyo- es decir sii… pero no era importante… Hay no, no me escuches solo estoy hablando incoherencias- se excusó con una risa un poco nerviosa

-Hay…-susurro alagado- ¿mi presencia te pone nerviosa…?-pregunto logrando sacar un suspiro por parte de la muchacha.

Aprovechando la distracción de ambos héroes, el minotauro se liberó, y atrapo a Chat Noir arrojándolo por loa aires. La joven moteada con gran velocidad lanzo su yoyo y atrapo al muchacho y lo jalo hacia ella, con gran agilidad se libró del hilo y callo de pie junto a su compañera.

-¿Me extrañabas mi ledy?- ronroneo coqueto

-No escuche las gracias- dijo divertida mientras le sonreirá, el muchacho se arrodillo y le beso la mano

-Gracias mi Ladybug por salvarme, desde hoy seré tu esclavo solo para pagarte mi deuda- le giño el ojo y la muchacha quito su mano

-Tan dramático-dijo divertida para volver a concentrarse en la pelea

Observo con mucho cuidado al minotauro, era una criatura muy grande, de pelaje oscuro ojos rojos y cuernos muy largos, su ropa consistía en un traje un tanto medieval, en su cuello traía un símbolo celta que…

-Eso es- dijo la muchacha mientras apuntaba al colgante- ese collar representa la libertad, el akuma debe estar allí… ¡Amuleto encantado!- grito lanzando su yoyo hacia el cielo, el cual se ilumino y cambio de forma en una…- ¿Cortina de baño?-dijo sin comprender

-¿Le daremos un baño?-pregunto burlón el felino mientas le sonreía divertido a su amiga-¿Alguna idea?

-Pues…-comenzó a examinar a su alrededor – tengo una pero necesito tu vara-el muchacho obedeció y se la entrego, la joven de cabellos oscuros comenzó a traspasar la cortina atreves de los agujeros y se la entregó a Chat Noir- ahora necesito que seas lo más fastidioso posible – dijo mientras lo agarraba de los hombros y lo miraba a los ojos

-Que difícil esa no es una de mis tantas cualidades-susurró risueño

-Creo que no tendrás problema- dijo divertida guiñándole el ojo, para después ocultarse. El muchacho observó la creación de su compañera y comprendió el plan, "muy lista" pensó, sacudió el capote moteado, listo para el rodeo

-Ven torito torito torito

-¿Cómo te atreves-gruñó el minotauro al ver al muchacho de negro- Es una ofensa lo que haces ¿sabes lo que hacen los toreros a los animales?

-¿Por qué no me enseñas?-ronroneo desafiante, el minotauro lleno de ira, lo envistió a lo que el felino divertido esquivo- ¡OLEEEE!

-Maldito mocoso te enseñare que en la naturaleza los animales vencerán, te atravesare con mis cuernos-gruñó mientras volvía a envestirlo inútilmente

-OOOOOLEEEE! Hay soy muy bueno en esto ¿tú que piensas?- preguntó divertido

-TE DESTRUIRE CHAT NOIR-gritó ya enfurecido

 _¡No dejes que juegue con tu mente! ¡Te está engañando!_

El minotauro, ignorando la voz en su cabeza envistió como un toro contra Chat Noir, el cual una vez más lo esquivo, pero esta vez, soltó la cortina de baño sobre la cabeza del enemigo dejando cegado por el tiempo suficiente para que Ladybug lo atrapara con yoyo de una de sus patas y lo colgara en medio de la calle, dejándolo de cabeza. Divertido, el rubio se acercó y grito

-¡Gataclismo!-dijo para quitarle después el colgante y destruirlo- todo tuyo mi lady- le susurró cordialmente como veía como una mariposa oscura intentaba escapar

-No más maldades para ti pequeña Akuma- dijo mientras habría su yoyo por la mitad y lo comenzaba a girar- ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad!- gritó para después atrapar a la mariposa y agarrar su yoyo-te tengo- toco su arma una vez más y una pequeña mariposa blanca voló con tranquilidad- adiós mariposita – le quitó la toalla de baño al minotauro y la arrojo al cielo-¡Ladybug milagrosa!- grito logrando restaurar todo a la normalidad convirtiendo a la criatura en un joven grande y de rostro amable el cual confundido pregunto dónde estaba

-Ganamos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Con una dulce sonrisa miro a su compañero agradecida, y el joven le correspondió, se acercó un poco a ella y la miro directo a sus ojos, si tal solo supiera quien era ella… él se esforzaría el doble… el triple por conquistar a su identidad… pero Ladybug era Ladybug, y el respetaba eso.

-¡HAY NO!- gritó la muchacha logrando sacar al joven de las nubes moteadas-¿QUÉ HORA ES?

\- Em…-saco su vara y abrió la pantalla- las 9:10 minutos- dijo tranquilo mientras la muchacha se jalaba los cabellos

-¡HAAAAY DEVO IRME!-gritó mientras lanzaba su yoyo y emprendía el viaje. Solo la observo, y sonrió, estaba locamente enamorado de…Esperen… ¿las 9:10?

-Hay también se me hace tarde- dijo con calma para después sentir un pitido que provenía de su anillo—creo que tendré que tomar un taxi…- murmuro un poco decepcionado al ver que no podría atravesar la ciudad como Chat Noir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro corriendo lo más rápido posible al salón de clases, logrando llamar la atención de todos sus compañeros de salón, sonrió y saludo con su mano, se dirigió de inmediato a su puesto.

-Señorita Marinette esta es la última vez que le perdono el retraso, a la siguiente tendremos una seria conversación son sus padres

-Lo lamento- dijo mientras baja su cabeza en señal de disculpa

-Muy bien cómo iba diciendo…-una vez más interrumpida, esta vez por la entrada de un joven de cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes esmeraldas- Señor Agreste, así que planeaba acompañarnos el día de hoy-dijo sarcástica

-Mis más sinceras disculpas-dijo tranquilo y educadamente- pero mi padre puede explicar mi retraso, tuve una sesión de fotografías de emergencia y por eso me tarde, si quiere le puedo llamar para poder confirmar mi excusa- comento mientas buscaba su teléfono en su bolso

-No se moleste-dijo la profesora- entiendo que su carrera de modelaje suele ser compleja para un estudiante, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, como usted siempre es puntual, se lo perdonare

-Gracias-murmuro mientras iba a su asiento

-Cómo iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida dos veces-dijo mientras miraba a los jóvenes

-"¿Dos veces?"-pensó el rubio curioso- Nino…-susurro-¿Quién más llego tarde?

-Pues Marinette llego un minuto antes que tú-dijo en voz baja mientras miraban a la joven que parecía agotada

-La tarea que dejare consiste en que entrevisten a una persona que admiren, la entrevista consiste en 20 preguntas, después de esta deben realizar un informe, el trabajo debe ser entregado el lunes. Muy bien necesito que pasado mañana me traigan el nombre de la persona a quien entrevistaran, piénsenlo bien, esto corresponde a una calificación muy importante.

-.-.-.-

-AAAAdrieeen-dijo una voz coqueta que le causo escalofríos al joven, unos brazos femeninos le rodearon su cuello-te parece que te entreviste a ti, es decir tu eres increíble

-Chloé creo que no se puede- dijo un poco intimidado por la presencia de la joven

-A bueno no importa, le pediré a mi papi que me contacte con Jagged Stone para hacerle la entreviste, de seguro estará feliz de verme

-En tus sueños-susurro Marinette a Alya

-¿A quién entrevistaras Marinette?-dijo engreída la rubia-¿a tu papá el panadero? Por favor que vergüenza- la peli azul enfurecida se retiró del salón seguida por su mejor amiga quien ignoro el comentario la de la rubia.

-Eso no era necesario Chloé-dijo Adren en forma de reproche, a lo que la rubia solo ignoro el comentario

-hay Adren solo era una broma, y Marinette sabe que bromeo-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, el joven quito los brazos de la rubio y se fue del salón detrás de Dupain-Cheng. Miro en el patio y busco a la muchacha ¿Dónde se había ido? No era justo, Marinette era una chica muy amable, alegre y generosa, no se merecía ese trato, a veces sentía tanta impotencia al ver como Chloé trataba a la gente injustamente, pero no podía ser malo con ella, después de todo ates ella era la única amiga que había tenido.

-¿Y Marinette ya decidiste a quien entrevistar?- al escuchar el nombre de su compañera de salón busco la voz de quien había mencionado el nombre, y logro ver a una chica de cabello largo de color negro con las puntas moradas con flequillo de un lado tan largo que le cubría su ojo izquierdo

-Pues tengo alguien en mente pero es imposible que lo logre-respondió la joven a quien buscaba, decidió no interrumpir la conversación, parecía que el comentario de la rubia no le había causado ningún tipo de mal a la muchacha, mejor volvería al salón a arreglar sus cosas e irse a casa

-¿Y a quién?- Preguntó Rose, con curiosidad

Adrien ya había guardados sus cosas, se sentía casado, más bien agotado, el día se le había hecho muy largo, no veía la hora de irse a casa, miro la hora, aún faltaba 15 minutos para que su guarda espaldas pasara por él, tendría que hacer tiempo, miro en el salón y no vio a nadie así que saco a Plagg de su bolsillo

-Plagg despierta, ya nos vamos a casa-le dijo mientas lo movía, Nino se había ido antes el día de hoy, Chloé no era una opción con quien conversar así que decidió despertar a Plagg para que le hiciera compañía, pero kwami se abstenía a despertar

-¡Qué! ¿Gabriel Agreste?- al escuchar el nombre de su padre, volvió a al lugar de antes para escuchar un poco de la conversación

-Si pero no creo que pueda, es decir es un hombre muy ocupado, no creo que me del tiempo de realizar una entrevista- Adrien escuchaba todo, no sabía que Marinette admiraba a su padre, bueno debió haberlo sacado por conclusión después de todo ella era muy buena diseñando cosas y su padre un diseñador muy reconocido

-¿Y si agendas una cita con él?-preguntó Rosa

-¿Para el año 3000? Ese hombre debe estar muy ocupado-dijo Alya- deberías buscar una segunda opción en caso de que no te conceda la entrevista

-Lo sé, pero de todas maneras lo intentare, sería como una gran oportunidad

Quién lo diría, Marinette la fan número uno de su padre, pero era muy difícil que su padre se diera el tiempo para ella, él nunca se daba el tiempo para nada, tenía prioridades, incluso él estaba como la prioridad 10 en su lista.

.-.-.-..-.-

-Un largo día- dijo marinette mientras se tiraba sobre su cama- y llegue tarde una vez más, fue mi última advertencia…

-Ser Ladybug es una gran responsabilidad Marinette, no puedes estar en dos lados a la vez- dijo Tikki intentando consolarla- solo es cosa de que te organices un poco y ya verás que todo saldrá bien

-Ya no se Tikki, últimamente he estado muy despistada, y creo que es porque no he sabido llevar una vida doble de héroe-miro al techo- Nunca he visto Chat Noir quejarse de eso, creo que él si lo lleva bien a diferencia de mi

-Al igual que tu Chat Noir también tiene las mismas responsabilidades, de seguro no le gusta demostrar lo estado que está o tal vez no quiere que tú lo veas

-No creo, me da la sensación que él es muy tranquilo y puede ver el lado positivo de las cosas en todo momento- Dijo con un suspiro- me gustaría tener esa habilidad tan relajada puede llegar a demostrar.

Sin percatarse, Marinette se durmió del agotamiento, había sido una semana muy agitada, y necesitaba descansar, en su sueño pudo ver a un joven vestido de negro que corría delante de ella y al voltear veía a un muchacho muy alegre-Tranquila mi lady, todo saldrá bien-escucho decirle mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

.-.-.-.

-Estoy agotado Plagg –dijo mientras se tiraba en su cama- Hoy si fue un día largo

-Lo de tu sesión de fotos de emergencia fue muy gracioso-dijo burlón mientras comía se queso

-No se me ocurrió nada más, además pensé que sonaba creíble-

-Creíble para un idiota

-Oye-dijo molesto mientras miraba a su Kwami

-¿Qué aras para tú tarea de literatura?-pregunto el pequeño

-no lo sé… en verdad no tengo a nadie a quien entrevistar…

-¿Si te entrevistas a ti mismo?

-No crees que sería un poco engreído de mi parte-dijo mientras se imaginaba explicando que había elegido a sí mismo para entrevistar- que digo, profesora decidí entrevistarme a mí mismo porque soy muy interesante…

-Me refiero a Chat Noir-le dijo en el oído al muchacho el cual quedo mirando el techo pensando meditando y…

-Plagg las garras!-grito repentinamente el joven tomando por sorpresa al kwami

-Noooo esperaaaa-grito para desaparecer en el anillo. Ya transformado, corrió al baño para mirarse al espejo

-¡Oh Chat Noir! ¡Que coincidencia verte aquí! ¿Pensé que podría hacerte una entrevista? – le dijo al espejo, a lo que el "espejo" le respondió- Oh por supuesto Adren, será un honor, puedes preguntar lo que quieras-dijo victorioso, la idea de Plagg en realidad no era para nada mala se ahorraría trabajo y tendría tiempo libre, las ventajas de ser dos personas… Ladybug… dos personas… Adren-¡ESO ES!-gritó para después volverse a transformar en sí mismo y contarle su nuevo plan a Plagg

-Hay tengo hambre…-dijo Kwami mientras se dirigía a tirarse a la cama

-Plagg cabo de tener la mejor idea- gritó emocionado

-Una idea-dijo con gracia

-No te burles, es enserio-lo tomo en sus manos y lo dejo en el aire para que le tomara atención-Estoy enamorado de Ladybug ¿No?

-si

-Pero ella no me ve más que un compañero

-Pues si

-Pero eso es porque me ve como Chat Noir

-No estoy entendiendo

-¡Es tan simple!- dijo emocionado agarrando a Plagg en el aire- Conquistare a Ladybug como Adren no como Chat Noir! Así me vera como otra persona-dijo para lanzar a Plagg al aire

-Tanta emoción por un plan como este

-Desde mañana-murmuro mirando a la ventana- comenzare a conquistar a Ladybug

 **Continuara…**

Comenten para saber que tal esta mi redacción, y la trama que he establecido c: Gracias por su reviews

Espero que les haya gustado, tengo falta de ortografía, espero que no les moleste, pero intento mejorar en ello


	2. Marinette: Momento demoledor

**Marinette: Momento demoledor**

Todas las mañanas daba cuenta de lo comoda que era su cama, lo suaves que eran sus sabanas, lo blanda y sedosa que era su almohada, le encantaba estar en su cama por las mañanas, era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, que no quería moverse de ahí nunca, que Chat Noir salvará París, ella estaba atrapada en su cama. Respiro hondo y suspiró...

-Marinette ya despierta- se tapó la cara con su cobertor y fingió no escuchar- vamos, tienes que levantarte-volvió a insistir la kwami

-Marinette no está, deje su mensaje después del tono piiiiiip- respondió como grabadora volviendo a intentar dormir

-Por favor Marinette vas tarde a la escuela- Suplicó la pequeña, al escuchar las palabras de Tikki, la joven de cabellos oscuros abrió de par en par sus ojos, y se sentó en la cama

-¿Hay no que hora es?- preguntó angustiada

-pues tienes 20 minutos para llegar a la escuela-respondió la kwami con calma a lo que la muchacha comentó a alterarse

-No no no- repetía en pánico mientras de un brinco saltaba de la cama y salía de la habitación para darce una ducha. Tikki en señal de ayuda comenzó a tomar algunos cuadernos con dificultad y los guardo en el bolso de Marinette, agotada por el peso que tenían a comparación con su tamaño se sentó sobre el bolso para descansar.

Marinette a gran velocidad, ya vestida, pero no peinada, salió del baño con el cabello empapado. Estresada porque aún no cepillaba su cabello, buscó sus cuadernos para guardarlos pero al no verlos se alteró

-¿y mis cosas?- preguntó confundida

-Guardado y listo para la escuela-respondió con una sonrisa la pequeña Kwami

-hay... Gracias Tikki- respondió enternecida por la acción de la pequeña

-No tienes que agradecer- dijo con una sonrisa mientas la miraba- ahora rápido, termina de arreglarte-la muchacha asintió tomando la secadora y el cepillo para comenzar a arreglarse el cabello

-Listo- finalizó después de haberse amarrado el pelo-tiempo récord

-Nos quedan 10 minutos- recordó Tikki

-No lograre llegara tiempo, ni siquiera corriendo-dijo mientras se daba por vencida

-Pero 10 minutos son suficientes para Ladybug- afirmó la Kwami, al percatarse que Tikki tenía toda la razón, sonrió y su ánimo volvió

-Tikki ¡Motas!- gritó Marinette activando su miraculous dándole entrada a Ladybug.

Se lanzó desde la azotea con su traje moteado, balanceándose de edificio en edifico con su yo-yo mágico, en situaciones cómo está, agradecía ser la súper heroína que protegía a París de los akumas. El día de hoy parecía particularmente tranquila la ciudad, tal vez si lograría llegar temprano ese día.

-AUXILIIIIOOO-se detuvo en uno de los tejados al oír el desgarrador grito de una mujer, miro por todos lados en busca de la persona que suplicaba ayuda y logró observar a lo lejos a una mujer de cabellos oscuro y largo de alrededor 30 años que se movía de un lado al otro, inquieta, sin saber qué hacer. Observo la zona en que se encontraba, había una construcción a su lado y un derrumbe de cemento en donde muchos trabajadores se encontraban intentando sacar algunos escombros, de un solo brinco se lanzó en esa dirección callo a un lado de la mujer

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto en un tono firme, a lo que la mujer al verlas rompió a llorar

-Ladybug- sollozo entre lágrimas-ayúdalo por favor ayúdalo -repetía desconsolada- mi hijo esta ahí atrapado, un joven intento salvarlo ambos quedaron debajo de los escombros

-Dos personas...-murmuro miro la zona con cuidado debajo de esa cantidad de escombros era mejor prepararse para lo peor. Negó con la cabeza no había porque perder la esperanza. Intento buscar una solución, había muchas máquinas de construcción en el sector. Miro a un trabajador cercano quien se encontraba con un compañero que llamaba a emergencias

-Disculpa-hablo con fuerza logrando llamar la atención del trabajador

-¿Cuál es la posibilidad de utilizar la excavadora?

-Es difícil, necesitamos un permiso para eso-respondió el hombre acomplejado

-Un permiso… ¿es una broma?-pregunto molesta-hay dos vidas en riesgo y ustedes piensan en temas legales

-Ladybug… yo no sé qué decirte… mi trabajo es el que mantiene a mi familia, no puedo perderlo-dijo avergonzado, a lo que la muchacha comprendió, toda esta gente, si no realizaba un procedimiento concedido por un alto mando arriesgaban a perder su trabajo

-Por favor-dijo suplicante la mujer al trabajador-Es mi hijo… - sollozó. El trabajador sin más que hacer asintió y miro a la súper heroína que sonrió orgullosa

-Dime que debo hacer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muy bien señor Fave- dijo la muchacha de traje moteado-Usted saque todo lo que pueda y yo detendré los derrumbes-el hombre dentro de la reto excavadora afirmo-¡ahora!

La máquina comenzó a trabajar, primero logro sacara unas piezas de escombros pequeñas sin causar ningún derrumbe, fue un proceso lento pero efectivo, comenzaron a llegar a una base más grande que parecía ser una pared, el hombre intento moverla pero era inútil, era demasiado grande para la máquina.

-Ladybug, no puedo moverla, la maquina es demasiado pequeña para una pieza como esa

-No me diga eso…-susurro Marinette con su antifaz-entonces… ¡Amuleto Mágico!-grito apareciendo una cadena muy larga de eslabones negros y rojos- una cadena?- dijo sin entender, pensó un momento-Señor Fave la maquina podría levantar un poco esa pieza

-Levantarla si… pero no moverla

-Con eso será suficiente- murmuro-levántala lo más que pueda y manténgala. EL hombre obedeció y comenzó a mover la máquina, tal como había dicho, la potencia de retro excavadora solo lograba levantarla un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Ladybug pasara la cadena por debajo, rodeándola, y dejando ambos extremos en sus manos-Manténgala un poco más-la maquina parecía estar en su límite, así que con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a jalar las cadenas

-Ladybug creo que es muy pesado para ti-dijo la mujer. La muchacha, ignorándola, continuo con su esfuerzo y de apoco comenzó a levantar la enorme pieza de escombro, los poderes de su miraculous eran increíbles, estaba seguro de ello, pero jamás pensó estar en una situación como esa, pero allí estaba levantando un pedazo de cemento de quizás cuantas toneladas

-Ya casi-se dijo a si misma jalando con todas sus fuerzas, la pieza ya se encontraba de pie, y de a poco comenzó a abalanzarse contra Ladybug. De un solo brinco esquivo la caída del cemento evitando producir otro accidente-Listo dijo exhausta. Las piezas que quedaban eran pequeñas suficientes como para poder moverlas con retroexcavadora, después de haber removido todas las piezas quedaba un pesado más de escombro, de la altura de Marinette, ella sin problemas lo levanto y lo dejo caer en sentido contrario, debajo de ella había una pieza de metal abollada la cual fue removida con facilidad para encontrar un agujero hecho hace unos días con la intención de ser una futura fosa que aria conexión con el drenaje, dentro de él había un niño pequeño que lloraba en los brazos de un joven que se encontraba completamente sucio

-Ladybug-dijo con felicidad el rubio de ojos verdes esmeraldas

-¿Adren?-exclamo sorprendida

 **Continuara…**

Gracias por continuar leyendo mi Fic espero que les esté gustando, dejen sus reviews y díganme que piensan. Gracias! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	3. Adrien: Demolido

**Adrien: Demolido**

Observaba con inquietud el edificio en construcción, su cara mostraba a lo lejos las dudas, era la peor idea que había tenido, pero según Plagg era un buen plan para conseguir llamar la atención de Ladybug, y poder hablar con ella, suspiro, era una tontería y él lo sabía, no estaba tan desesperado como para hacerlo

-¡¿Qué esperas?!- Gruño el Kwami negro mientras se asomaba por el bolsillo interno de la camisa, Adrien lo miro incrédulo ¿Desde cuándo seguía las ideas de Plagg?

-Se me hace tarde para ir a clases-dijo mientras volteaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección contrario. El oscuro felino salió del bolsillo molesto y encaro al rubio

-¡Te estas acobardando!-grito Plagg frente a las ojos esmeralda, a lo que el muchacho a tino a atraparlo con sus manos para ocultarlo de ser visto por la gente

-¡Plagg no hagas eso!-regaño molesto Agreste, el pequeño akuma asomo su cabeza entre los dedos y comenzó sus quejas

-Cobarde-gruño- es una buena idea-con una sonrisa pícara-funcionara

-Tirarse de un edificio no es una buena idea-gruño entre dientes

-Ladybug te salvara y podrás hablar con ella

-No are eso, no estoy desesperado como para hacer eso

-Si te pones en peligro podrás ser rescatado y ella te conocerá mas afondo-murmuro el felino mientras forcejeaba para liberarse del agarre. Molesto, el reconocido modelo oculto de forma forzada al Kwami en su bolsillo una vez más y miro el edificio. Estaban trabajando con escombros y el sector estaba cerrado por valla de madera, a excepción de un sector en transcurrían vehículos o maquinaria pesada desde la calle al interior de la obra

-¡Oye mira es Adrien Agreste!-grito un trabajador a lo lejos logrando sacar al muchacho de sus pensamientos-¡Oye chico mi hija te admira! ¿Firmarías algo para ella?- el joven sonrió incomodo pero acepto, y se acercó al área de trabajo-Te lo agradezco mucho… ella te adora y no sabía que darle para su cumpleaños-el joven solo asentía, la verdad no le gustaba dar autógrafos, pero habían veces que no podía negarse, gente trabajadora que hacía de todo por sus familias y era lo mínimo lo que él podía hacer, muchos de ellos trabajan demasiado por tan poco…El corpulento hombre parcia muy feliz con el casco de construcción firmado con bolígrafo gastado-Eres un milagro, ahora seré su héroe-Sonrió, sentía que el hombre exageraba, pero bueno, quien era él para juzgar-¿Nos podemos sacar una foto?- Adrien sabia en lo que se había metido, en una sesión fotográfica improvisada infinita.

Perdió la cuenta en la foto número 46, después de eso, solo quería irse. En momentos así maldecía su amabilidad, si fuera Chat Noir se hubiera liberado en la primera foto, pero como Adrien no podía negarse. Saco su teléfono y vio la hora, solo le quedaban 10 minutos para llegar a clases ¡Llegaría tarde!

-Debo irme- dijo mientras salía de la sección de trabajo escuchando un gracias a sus espaldas, miro de reojo al corpulento hombre y vio como agitaba su mano en el aire en señal de despedida, sonrió, era un buen hombre. Choco, la verdad no sabía con que, solo que él estaba en suelo y habían muchos papeles junto a él

-Niño ten más cuidado-regaño una mujer de cabello oscuro quien, al igual que él, se encontraba en el suelo

-L-lo lamento mucho-susurro avergonzado mientras se arrodillaba y recogía algunos papeles

-Lo que me faltaba… la niñera falla… voy tarde al trabajo… no encuentro una guardería…. Y ahora esto-hablo para sí misma mientras ordenaba su carpeta. Adren un poco curioso leyó uno de los manuscritos, a lo que la mujer se percató y se lo arrebato- ¡Además de despistado! ¡Fisgón! –El joven solo tendió a acariciar su nuca por nervios, sonrió acomplejado-¿Bastian?-pregunto la mujer repentinamente mientras miraba en todas direcciones

-¿Quién?-preguntó confundido el joven, la mujer de golpe se puso de pie y dejo caer una vez más los papeles

-¿Mi hijo donde esta? – angustiada, observo la construcción y como el niño entraba fascinado por la máquina que levantaba una pieza de concreto que futuramente seria parte de uno de los pisos del edificio-BASTIAN!-grito mientras corría hacia él seguida por Adrien. No logro llegar más allá de la puerta debido a que fue detenida por un guardia

-Señorita no puede pasar-hablo de forma tajante

-Por favor, mi hijo está ahí-explico alterada. Agreste toco el brazo del hombre y le sonrió

-Disculpa creo que el niño de ahí salto la seguridad-dijo con ironía mientras apuntaba al muchacho que miraba fascinado todo

-HEY NIÑO-grito alterado el guardia soltando a la mujer y corriendo detrás del pequeño. La joven madre miro al muchacho a su lado el cual le sonrió diciendo implícitamente "de nada"

-¡SE VA A ROMPER! ¡CORRAN!-Adrien miro serio la construcción y vio como los trabajadores corrían hacia la puerta, entre ellos el guardia y el hombre corpulento que le había pedido su autógrafo, no entendía que ocurría, hasta que logro ver como el gancho y la cadena que sostenía la pieza de concreto estaba a punto de partirse, el niño confundido miraba la enorme pieza y por intuición, Adrien se dirigió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo tomándolo de inmediato entre sus brazos

-NIÑO SAL DE AHÍ-grito el guardia al ver como el joven sostenía el pequeño entre sus brazos.

Fue demasiado rápido, escucho el estruendoso corte de la cadena, miro hacia arriba y vio como el concreto caería sobre él, los mataría… Ladybug… sentía la adrenalina en sus venas, no había tiempo para el miedo, con sus brazos sujeto con firmeza al pequeño niño que no comprendía que ocurría, lo salvaría, él era Chat Noir, y no permitiría que nada le pasara, con agilidad se lanzó en lo primero que vio, un agujero, rogaba que fuera profundo, o el resultado sería muy predecible. La altura de caída fue de alrededor de dos metros y medio y sintió con claridad como una piedra se le enterró en la espalda, con agilidad felina se puso de pie y acorralo al niño contra la pared intentando protegerlo de lo que podría caer dentro del agujero… para su suerte, el agujero fue tapado por una lata que callo antes que el concreto. Sentía como el cemento hecho polvo recorría sus pulmones, tosió, no podía respirar y la garganta seca invadía sus sentidos… El niño, recordó, observo al pequeño que se encontraba entre sus brazos refregándose los ojos debido al polvo hecho por los escombros. Suspiro aliviado, se encontraban ambos bien… Bueno… eso creía, miro el túnel donde se habían metido, era un trabajo que estaba en progreso, habían algunas herramientas dentro, entre otras cosas, pero las posibles salidas aun no estaban hechas, seguramente serian un trabajo próximo. Atrapados.

-Mi mamá-dijo el pequeño mientras miraba el agujero asustado, Adrien acaricio el oscuro cabello del niño el cual lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pudo obsérvalo con detalle era un pequeño con pecas en sus mejillas ojos cafés grandes y profundos con un brillo de inocencia que dejaba clara su edad, entr años, muy pequeño… él no sabía lo que hacia

-Te prometo que todo estará bien-susurro con calma mientras le sonreía –Ladybug nos salvara…

-¿Ladybug?-pregunto entre sollozos-y ¿Chat Noir vendrá?-Adrien inflo el pecho al oír su nombre, tenía un fan entre sus brazos

\- Pues tal vez… ¿Te gusta Chat Noir?-dijo con alarde el rubio con una sonrisa, el niño negó para decepción del joven

-Es un estorbo, Ladybug hace todo el trabajo-No lo dijo…enserio pensó-si él no estuviera ahí ella aria el trabajo más rápido- afirmo el pequeño cruzando los brazos, dejo al niño en el suelo y lo miro serio

-Chat Noir hace la mitad del trabajo, sin él, Ladybug no podría capturar a los Akumas-afirmo el rubio mientras miraba ofendido al niño. ¿Quién se creía ese niño para decir eso?

-Pero si él siempre es controlado por los Akumas

-Por proteger a Ladybug-afirmo aun molesto

-Es un tonto-Dijo dando por finalizada la discusión dándole la espalda al Agreste

-Claro que no-refunfuño el oji verde

-Que sii

-Que noo

-Que siiii-dijo entre dientes molesto

-¡QUE NO!-grito el rubio

-QUE SI QUE SI QUE SI QUE SI POR MIL VECES

-QUE NO QUE NO QUE NO POR MIL VECES AL INFINITO-dijo infantilmente el adolecente, habían momentos que podía reprimir la actitud de Chat Noir, pero ahora, el pequeño los estaba sacándolo de quicio, decidió guardar silencio e ignorar al pequeño y empezar un plan para salir de ahí, no podía transformase, o el anti-fan lo dejaría al descubierto con el mundo, además sería extraño que al salir estuviera Chat Noir y no Adrien. Sería mejor esperar… suspiro-Quédate aquí…-le dijo- iré a ver si puedo encontrar alguna salida, el pequeño asintió y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, aprovechando la lejanía entre él y el niño abrió un poco su camisa-Plagg ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si…-dijo un poco agotado con sus orejitas caídas-un poco conmocionado por lo que acaba de ocurrir-susurro-Adrien estuvo muy cerca

-Lo se… pero todos nos encontramos bien por suerte

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto el Kwami mientras miraba a su portador, el modelo negó

-Esperar…-dijo en un suspiro, definitivamente no había pensado que su mañana sería así, el solo quería hablar con Ladybug.

Sintió un estruendo sobre él, corrió en dirección al niño y lo tomo en sus brazos ¿Sería que los intentaban sacar? O ¿El suelo sobre ellos estaba cediendo al peso de los escombros? Miro al niño preocupado y el pequeño parpadeo confundido… Esperaba que fuera la primera opción. Sintió un segundo estruendo pero este mas fuerte causando que un poco de tierra se soltara del túnel

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto el pequeño mientras se aferraba a la polera de Adrien, ignoro la pregunta, no sabía que contestarle. Lo miro y sonrió

-Todo estará bien… ¿Dime que te gusta de Ladybug?-dijo intentando distraer al niño

-Pues… me gusta como maneja su Yo-yo-respondió mientras pensaba – a y que siempre gana-Adrien sonrió, inocencia pura, pensó… claro, dejando de lado la parte desagradable del niño sobre su odio por Chat Noir, podría ser un pequeño agradable.

Sintió como la brisa de parís entraba por el agujero, lo último que quedaba era una lata, ambos se acercaron y miraron hacia la salida, el escombro sobrante fue removido, el niño comenzó a llorar de felicidad al ver el cielo, y Adrien cerro los ojos cegado por la luz, miro hacia abajo esperando que su vista se acostumbrara y volvió a mirar hacia la salida… Sonrió de felicidad

-Ladybug- dijo con felicidad el rubio de ojos verdes esmeraldas

-¿Adrien?-Escuchar su voz era una melodía dulce, respiro hondo y suspiro, ver como el sol chocaba contra su cabello la hacía ver como un ángel… su ángel… su Lady…

 **Continuara…**

¿Podrá Adrien confesar su amor? ¿Marinette recordara que tiene que ir a clases? ¿Bastian dejara de ser un Anti-Chat Noir? Todo eso y más en el Próximo capitulo :3 ¡Nos leemos pronto!

 **PaolaAcuario12**

¡Claro que la seguiré! espero que estés disfrutando mi historia… muchas gracias por tu reviews me has alegrado el día, y borrado mi bloqueo c:


	4. El rubio y la Catarina

**¡ATENCION! ¡ATENTOS ATENTOS! Para hacer más divertido todo esto, pienso hacer un sorteo y la historia dependerá de ustedes! Dependiendo de lo que voten la historia continuara. Las opciones están al final del capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **El rubio y la Catarina**

La de ojos azules tomo de las manos al pequeño que era elevado por el rubio, entregándolo en manos de su madre quien con fuerzas y con lágrimas en los ojos abrazo al niño, nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa estiro su yo-yo para que el joven trepara, y sin pensarlo dos veces Agreste ya se encontraba a un lado de la súper heroína, Marinette trago un nudo en la garganta y Adrien sentía como se desataba la ansiedad ante la presencia de la muchacha

-D-debo irme-dijo la del traje moteado mientras caminaba de forma robótica y estiraba su mano para lanzar su yo-yo, Agreste reacciono y la tomo del brazo

-Espera!-grito en pánico llamando la atención de todos los presentes, hasta él mismo sintió lo desesperado que había sonado

-¿Q-ue q-ue espere?-pregunto atragantada, el rubio sonrió y la soltó bruscamente controlado por los nervios

-El joven tiene razón –sonrió la madre mientras sostenía a su niño entre sus brazos- no eh tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por lo que has hecho… a ambos… han salvado a mi hijo, les estaré eternamente agradecida- dijo mientras lograba ver como ambos sonreían satisfechos por el agradecimiento

-No tiene que agradecer, mientras yo esté aquí, jamás permitiré que cosas así vuelvan a suceder-hablo con seguridad la Catarina mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera sonriendo orgullosa de su trabajo, Adrien la miro enternecido-si me disculpan debo retirarme o llegare tarde a la esc… digo a la reunión de Súper héroes –afirmo sacando un wooow del pequeño Bastian, la muchacha comenzó a correr en dirección a la calle

-Espera!-grito una vez más Adrien saliendo detrás de ella

-TE DIJE QUE CHAT NOIR NO VENDRIA-grito el niño mientras veía como el rubio se alejaba, esté al oír el comentario se detuvo y volteo y le apunto

-ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI; TE DEMOSTRARE QUE CHAT NOIR ES UN GRAN SUPER HEROE- refunfuño mientras retomaba la carrera detrás de la muchacha

El pequeño cruzo los brazos y negó con la cabeza- la juventud de hoy es tan ingenua- afirmo logando sacar una risa de su madre quien chocho la frente con la de él agradecida de que podía hacerlo

-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Saco su yo-yo, lo comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y lo lanzo en dirección a un tejado, engancho, verifico que estuviera firme, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y su yo-yo comenzó a enrollase elevándola, Adrien desesperado que al ver que su oportunidad de hablar con ella se iba con un hilo se lanzó por los aires con todas su fuerzas atrapando la pierna de la muchacha, está sorprendida por el repentino peso miro hacia abajo y vio a un Agreste que se agarraba con firmeza

-¡A-adren!-exclamo al ver como el joven volaba por los aires juntó a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El muchacho un poco agitado por reciente emoción, agradecido de poder tocar el firme concreto, se dejó caer sentado para después mirar a la catarina, se encogió de hombros

-Hola-dijo sonriente. La muchacha sin saber que decir debido a la actitud del rubio sonrió bobamente

-H-hola-hablo sonrojada, Agreste se puso de pie y la miro a los ojos –q-que necesitas, es decir, no es que tu necesites algo de mí, a menos que quieras, yo sí puedo…digo, estaré dispuesta ayudar, no es que necesites ayuda porque tú eres genial y haces todo bien JA JA JA-río nerviosamente dándose cuenta de lo tonta que había sonado, el rubio se sonrojo y balbuceo

-y-yo debo-dijo entre cortado-q-uiero…tú quieres…porque yo….am….- sentía como su boca carraspeaba, era tan fácil hablar con ella como Chat Noir, sentía la seguridad necesaria para bromear con ella y coquetearle, pero ahora se sentía indefenso, los nervios lo estaban devorando-Es que tu me… me…¡AUCH!-grito mientras se afirmaba el pectoral izquierdo

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto muchacha

Sintió como algo caminaba por su camisa, luego del pilliscon, recorriendo debajo de su brazo, llegando a su espalda subiendo a su nuca ocultándose en su cuello-ya cállate que arruinaras esta oportunidad-dijo Plagg en un susurro-ahora solo repite después de mí- el rubio asintió leventemente al comprender-Mis…

-grandes respetos Ladybug-Repetía el muchacho nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca y miraba a la joven sonrojado -estoy aquí para darte las gracias por todo lo que –

-Haces por la ciudad y-decía el felino – eres una gran persona y

-Me sentiría honrado si usted aceptara una invitación de mi parte

-Invitación?-pregunto sorprendida la muchacha, sintió como la emoción le invadía el cuerpo

"invitación" pensó el rubio preguntándose qué es lo que planeaba Plagg -Si es que..-continua el felino

-Es mi forma de agradecer y mostrar mi admiración por tus heroicas acciones-admitía que el kwami tenía su estilo-ahora una reverencia-dijo el joven, sintió un segundo pellizco en la nuca esta vez fingió no sentir ningún dolor y escucho en su oído un "Que hagas una reverencia" al comprender que lo último que había dicho no entraba en el contexto, obedeció esperando que Ladybug no lo hubiera notado.

Mientras que el lado de la muchacha, todo era de color de rosas ni siquiera se había percatado lo extraño que sonó lo ultimo que había dicho el joven, porque significaba Adrien Agreste la admiraba, este era el mejor día de su vida, chillo levemente y di un saltito, el joven la miro sorprendido y se dio cuenta lo infantil que había sido hacerlo frente a su platónico, pero su felicidad era inmensa tanto que no podía evitarlo

-Q-que dices-dijo un poco nervioso esperando la respuesta volviendo a retomar la compostura.

"Acepto"-dijo en su mente ante la idea del Agreste y ella caminando juntos hacia el altar

-¿L-adybug?-pregunto nervioso al ver que no había respuesta. La muchacha al percatarse que se encontraba fantaseando frente a él se sonrojó y asintió bruscamente-Es un si?-dijo emocionado al ver como la Catarina asentía una vez-t-te parece hoy e-en la noche-la joven volvió a asentir robóticamente y lanzo su yo-yo para marcharse-¡Nos vemos en mi casa a las 8!-grito al ver como la joven se balanceaba entre los edificios . No lo podía creer tenía una cita con Ladybug, respiro hondo, se sentó en el suelo y miro el cielo, el mejor día de su vida

-De nada-dijo un Kwami negro mientras salía volando de su camisa y se posaba frente al rostro del rubio- Quiero un queso del porte de tu cabeza

-Tendrás más que eso si todo sale muy bien-dijo el muchacho irradiando alegría en su sonrisa levemente sonrojada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en un tejado de parís, una muchacha vestida de traje moteado aterrizaba y veía como su transformación se desvanecía lentamente desde sus manos, había llegado justo a tiempo a su hogar, su poder se había agotado, logro ver como una pequeña kwami roja aparecía agotada cayendo entre sus manos.

-Tikki-dijo entre diente de la felicidad- Tengo una citaaaaaaaaa-hablo como una niña mientras giraba como bailarina con la pequeña entre sus manos abrasándola contra su pecho. Bajo a su habitación y se lanzó en su cama-Una ciiiita con Adrien-dijo sin poder creerlo

-Marinette…tengo hambre-dijo la pequeña cansada mientras la miraba rogante

-Oh claro, disculpa-hablo mientras salía de su habitación en dirección a la tienda de su casa, tarareaba de la felicidad, una cita, no lo podía creer, se detuvo al llegar al mostrados, y sus padres la miraron sorprendidos. La joven saco unas 4 galletas de chispas de chocolate y planeaba retirarse a su alcoba con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro… Nada podría arruinar este día

-Hija…-dijo su padre logrando que la alegre muchacha lo mirara-¿No fuiste a la escuela?

-L-la… escuela?-repitió con ojos abiertos como platos-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-su grito se escuchó por toda la casa, corrió a su alcoba y tomo su teléfono para ver la hora, las clases ya habían acabado se había perdido una jornada completa-Me perdí un día- dijo mientras caía al suelo derrotada, dejando caer las galletas siendo una recogida por la pequeña kwami

-Ve el lado positivo Marinette-dijo Tikki mientras devoraba la galleta, le muchacha la miro-No llegaste tarde- aseguro divertida la pequeña, sacando un suspiro de la Dupain-Cheng

 **Continuara…**

 **ATENCION! Para hacer más divertido todo esto, pienso hacer un sorteo y la historia dependerá de ustedes! Dependiendo de lo que voten la historia continuara**

 **A) Adrien intenta besar a Ladybug**

 **B) Ladybug no va su cita**

 **Decidan! Si no hay votos, ninguna de estas opciones serán tomadas y continuare a mi pinta**

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo, espero que les esté gustando porque es solo el comienzo**

 **PaolaAcuario12**

Hola! ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste también! Gracias por tu rewiews **¡vota! owo**


	5. Corazones

**Tan Tan Tan podrán notar, por la cantidad de palabras, que me eh emocionado con este capítulo me inspire a medida que escribía, muchas gracias por sus reviews a medida que lean se percataron de la alternativa ganadora, muchas gracias a los ganadores, y a los que no, suerte para el próximo capítulo ¡Nos leemos al final!**

 **Corazones**

Entro por una ventana de habitación de Adrien, se posó en el suelo y observo la habitación vacía, a está ahora Adrien estaría en esgrima, así que era imposible toparse con él, sonrió satisfecha y su transformación se desapareció apareciendo una pequeña kwami no muy contenta

-Marinette-dijo en tono molesta a lo que la muchacha emitió un sonido con sus labios y coloco su dedo indicé sobre ellos

-Silencio Tikki que nos pueden descubrir-susurro con una sonrisa traviesa

-Estoy muy segura que esto saldrá muy mal-refunfuño en voz baja la pequeña, logrando sacar una sonrisa de la joven que cruzaba los brazos detrás de su espalda intentando generar una pose inocente

-Tranquila solo debemos seguir el plan, veras Adrien no está en casa, y yo aprovechare esa oportunidad de meterme a la oficina y convencer al señor Agreste de que me dé una entrevista

-Pésima idea-dijo la pequeña –ese hombre tiene muchas influencias si descubre que andas en su casa sin permiso, puede llamar a la policía y meterte en graves problemas

-Tikki solo debo intentarlo, podrías hacerme un favor y podrías ver si el segundo piso hay alguien de los trabajadores del señor Agreste por favor –la pequeña kwami torció la boca y rodeo lo ojos, pero aceptó y se marchó.

Se izó eterno, Tikki no volvía y ella seguía ahí, escondida dentro de la enorme habitación, decidió explorarla, no quería ser entrometida pero era lo único que podía hacer mientras esperaba a su kwami ¡ERA GIGANTE! Que no había en esa habitación

-T-tiene hasta una cancha de baloncesto dentro-dijo sin poder creer la excentricidad de la familia Adraste. Y No solo eso, había un futbolito miniatura, tres videojuegos antiguos, un televisor gigante, una escalera blanca de caracol la cual llevaba a una biblioteca privada. Se sentó en la cama de cobertor negro y sintió la suavidad, que cómodo, pensó, ella quería una cama así para dormir en las tardes, que suave, tomo su teléfono y vio la hora…Tenia una llamada perdida de Alya. Conecto el buzón de voz dejando reproducir el audio- ¡CHICAAAAAAA!-el grito de su amiga a todo volumen la tomó por sorpresa lanzando el teléfono por los aires causando que callera debajo de la cama-NO SABES DE LO QUE TE PERDISTE EL DÍA DE HOY-escuchaba la voz de a lo lejos, se incoó para buscarlo debajo de la cama e intentar alcanzarlo pero no logro, había caído muy al centro- La profesora nueva no pudo ir el día de hoy y tuvimos el día libre, salimos antes. Nino y yo fuimos a tomar un helado, te perdiste la oportunidad de tu vida, tarde, para variar, Adrien apareció y nos invitó al cine, así que entraremos al cine en 5 minutos, te llamare apenas salga y te contare lo que paso, hay debo irme me he tardado mucho en el baño y los muchachos deben estar preguntando por mí, nos vemos-la grabación se cortó y Marinette sintió como el corazón se le detenía. Si Adrien fue al cine significa que no fue a esgrima ¿Pero por qué? Debía darse prisa

-MARINETTE-grito Tikki mientras entraba de golpe en la habitación, causando un mini infarto en la joven

-Hay Tikki casi me matas-dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho-Necesito tu ayuda rápido-la pequeña Kwami se le acerco-Mi teléfono calló debajo de la cama de Adrien puedes sacarlo?-Asintió y como un rayo rojo ya se encontraba buscando el celular, la muchacha espero y como por milagro vio como el aparato salió de apoco seguida por una Tikki muy sucia- Hay te lo agradezco

-Está lleno de polvo ahí abajo- dijo mientras se limpiaba con su manos-Por cierto creo que no hay nadie en casa. Tomo el teléfono celular entre sus manos y vio la hora de llamada, hay no, la llamada de Alya había sido hace 1 hora, eso significa que a la película le quedaba poco tiempo de duración, salió de la habitación y comenzó a recorrer la casa, el blanco inundaba las paredes lo que le daba un toque frío y solitario, llego a hasta una oficina muy grande en donde el cuadro de una mujer ocupaba gran parte de una de las paredes, la madre de Adrien, pensó para sí misma, miro a la pequeña kwami que se ocultaba en su bolso, no se había percatado en qué momento se había introducido, intercambiaron miradas, y se dieron cuenta que pensaban lo mismo, los ojos de la mujer presentaban una dulzura penetrante, sonrió levemente era la misma mirada que poseía Adrien.

-No sabía que tenía invitados- la voz profunda y sin sentimientos de un hombre rompió el silencio tomando por sorpresa a la joven

-Señor Agreste-dijo sin poder creerlo Marinette

-llamaré a la policía- expresó el hombre mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia su escritorio

-No por favor-dijo la Dupain-Cheng suplicante

-Dame una razón por la que no debería, estás en mi casa sin permiso y eso es allanamiento-su tono inexpresivo intimidaba bastante, sabía que él era un hombre serio pero no pensó que sería alguien difícil de tratar

-Señor soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng estuve en el concurso de diseño del bombín y usted eligió el mío como ganador-hablo en tono rogante. Agreste levanto una ceja y la miro de pies a cabeza

-Te recuerdo, explícame qué haces en mi casa-dijo claramente molesto, la muchacha tragó saliva y sintió como el hombre lograba intimidarla

-Pues... yo... quería hacerle una entrevista para la escuela, debido que yo lo admiro mucho-de seguro había mucha gente que lo admiraba, y ella ocupaba esa excusa. El hombre suspiro, miro el teléfono que se encontraba sobre la madera de su escritorio, Marinette se percató de ello y eso la puso más nerviosa, si llamaba a la policía estaría en graves problemas

-Siéntate-respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos, sacando una sonrisa de emoción en la Dupain-Cheng, la joven obedeció y se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba frente al escritorio, el hombre se volteó y miro por la ventana dándole la espalda a la muchacha

-Rápido, mi tiempo es valioso

-sí señor-encendió la grabadora de su celular, y saco una libreta, no quería perder ningún detalle. Comenzó con preguntas importantes y salto las que decían ¿Cuál es su color favorito? O su pasatiempo favorito, porque temía la reacción del hombre ante una posible pérdida de tiempo, las respuestas eran concretas, siempre eran hechos y ningún sentimiento, el modo en que él había llegado a ser el reconocido diseñador que era actualmente, se decía a que era porque había destronado al antiguo rey, gracias a sus ideas e ingenio. Cuando nombró a esta persona, Marinette sintió lástima por el pobre hombre que había destronado, al pareces había enloquecido por la falta de poder y dinero que termino quitándole la vida, la cruda historia le revolvió el estómago ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer tal cosa? -Muy bien ser Agreste la última pregunta-dijo con un suspiro-¿Qué es lo que lo ha inspirado llegar hasta acá y lo continúa inspirando a seguir día a día?-leyó mientras miraba la espalda del hombre. Por primera vez Marinette notó duda en él, no respondió de inmediato, e incluso se volteó para mirarla, sorprendida ante la repentina actitud, tomó más atención. El señor Agreste miró directamente el cuadro de su mujer y sintió un nudo en la garganta

-Adrien- hablo con una voz casi imperceptible- mi hijo lo es todo. Eh luchado todos estos años para sacar adelante a nuestra familia, tal vez él no lo note pero desde lo que le ocurrió a su madre eh echo de todo por él, hice lo mejor para él porque es mi hijo y es todo lo que tengo- no se esperaba esa respuesta después de todo a lo largo de la entrevista no había presentado ninguna emoción, siempre sus respuestas estaban enfocadas a su éxito, fama y todo lo que conllevaba pero ahora mostraba más humanidad, de seguro en verdad para él Adrien lo era todo-Si eso es todo, puedes retirarte-dijo recuperando la compostura ante el emocional momento. Marinette le agradeció su tiempo y se retiró, cerró la puerta por la había salido y sintió como la alegría la invadía, la última pregunta la había cambiado todo, si Adrien supiera lo que su padre respondió de seguro que también quedaría igual de perplejo que ella, desearía contarle, claro si no se trabara cada vez que hablaba con él. Tarareaba mientras caminaba después de todo para terminar con broche de oro el día, tenía una cita con el muchacho de sus sueños. Bajo las escaleras y vio la puesta principal, se iba a dirigir hacia ella cuando notó cómo está se había lentamente dejando entrar algunos mechones rubios a la casa, sintió como su corazón se detenía y corrió por las escaleras hacia arriba y se ocultó en la primera habitación que encontró, para mala suerte, la Adrien.

-Me va atrapar aquí Tikki- dijo asustada mientras la pequeña kwami la miraba e intentaba calmarla

-Ocúltate en la biblioteca- dijo la pequeña mientras apuntaba la escalera, obediente la Dupain-Cheng subió a gran velocidad y rogó que el joven no se le ocurriera subir a sacar un libro o sería fin debido a que ahí no había donde más esconderse.

Sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría, se asomó levemente por la baranda para poder observar y vio al joven como dejaba su mochila en el suelo y se estiraba debido al cansancio

-tomare un baño, quiero estar reluciente para esta noche- ante el comentario Marinette se sonrojó, él quería verse bien para ella, claro que todas sus ideas se esfumaron cuando vio como el joven se quitaba la ropa superior tomándola por sorpresa, completamente roja se ocultó en la baranda y se tapó los ojos

-Y a tú también te bañarás- dijo con voz firme el muchacho a lo que de respuesta obtuve un waaa gatuno, logrando que la joven se preguntará desde cuando Adrien tenía gato, miro una vez más por la baranda y el muchacho ya no se encontraba en la habitación, escucho a lo lejos como el agua caía en la habitación contigua y logró sacar un suspiro de alivio. Se puso de pie y miro a Tikki preocupada, un pensamiento invadió su mente, suspiro y se transformó lo más silencioso posible para así salir por la ventana y subió a la parte más alta de la casa, se sentó en el tejado y comenzó a pensar, algo no estaba bien para ella, si tenía una cita con Adrien ¿Porque se sentía tan vacía? Suspiro Adrien no tenía una cita con ella… tenía una cita con Ladybug, y eso era lo que le molestaba, él quería ver a Ladybug no a ella, miro el cielo y observo como este comenzaba a nublarse y el sol se ocultaba para acabar el día.

.-.-.-.-.

La espuma rebalsaba la tina, le encantaba tomar baños así relajantes, era la forma perfecta de acabar el día, miro al pequeño Kwami que se encontraba amarrado a un mini flotador, su rostro mostraba el disgusto y sus patitas se encontraban cruzadas

-Ya cambia la cara Plagg, te tocaba baño- dijo divertido el rubio al ver como el pequeño lo ignoraba- Eres muy infantil

-Yo no debería bañarme soy un Kwami mis poderes son infinitos, quiero más respeto- grito molesto

-Apestabas y lo sabes-regaño Adrien-Hoy en el cine fue vergonzoso como todos me miraban al ver que el que apestaba a queso era yo- recordó la escena como Nino y Alya se tapaban la nariz toda la película- Es tu castigo

-Si no te gusta mi esencia natural deberías buscarte otro kwami-dijo ofendido el pequeño felino negro mientras miraba me otra dirección y era llevado por la corriente de la tina- Tikki no debe sufrir estos maltratos-refunfuño en voz baja

-¿Quién?-pregunto curioso el rubio a lo que el Kwami lo ignoro- Como quieras, de todas formas tu mal genio no me arruinara este día- coloco sus brazos mojados detrás de su nuca y recordó la silueta de la Catarina que le sonreía coqueta, se ruborizo- Ladybug…

-¿A qué hora era tu cita?-pregunto aun molesto el Kwami

-A las 8 ¿Por qué?

-Faltan 10 minutos para las 8- habló divertido el felino logrando alterar al rubio

-¡10 MINUTOS!-grito mientras saltaba de la tina llevándose el tapón con el-¡DEVO VESTIRME!-exclamó mientras corría por una toalla y se secaba

-ADRIEEEEEN- grito el felino mientas era llevado por la corriente de un remolino que se formó ante la falta del tapón, el rubio lo había amarrado al flotador para que no saliera volando del baño, impidiendo escapara de la corriente-AYUDAAAA-exclamo mientras agitaba sus patitas y pataleaba en el agua causando que el floteados se volteara y quedaran sus patitas al aire, las burbujas de aire empezaron a salir alrededor del flotador y debajo del agua se veía a un Plagg claramente molesto con su portador. Ya vestido el de ojos verdes recordó a su kwami ¿Dónde se había metido el pequeño? volvió a la ducha y lo vio inconsciente en la ya vacía tina, lo tomo por la cola y lo miro en forma de regaño

-Ya deja de jugar Plagg, que Ladybug está por llegar – el pequeño que parecía un trapo con sus cuatro patas colgando, ni siquiera se quejó, no tenía fuerzas para ello solo logro formular las palabras "Te odio" con mucha dificultad- ¿Sigues molesto?-pregunto sorprendido

Estaba sentado en su cama y miro la hora en su teléfono, las 8 con 10 minutos, tal vez tuvo un retraso en la calle, miro de reojo a Plagg que se encontraba sentado en la almohada, al igual que él esperando la presencia de la famosa súper heroína, el gato aun húmedo se sacudió y vio el joven que se encontraba un poco afligido

-Tranquilo tal vez se topó con algo en el camino-dijo el pequeño intentando calmar a su portados, el muchacho volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

Las 8:40 minutos, se sentía preocupado ¿Y si había ocurrido algo? ¿Y si había aparecido un akuma y él se encontraba ahí sentado sin hacer nada? ¿Y si su Lady lo necesitaba? Se paró de su cama y camino hacia la ventana, el cielo ya había oscurecido y el cielo parecía querer llorar, tal vez llovería

-Qué raro, nunca pensé que Ladybug seria de esas-dijo Plagg un poco molesto

-Que quieres decir- dijo ya afligido el rubio

-Te dejo plantado-hablo de forma tajante el felino asintiendo- De seguro tuvo un problema y no pudo asistir, y no tenía como avisarte- El muchacho no parecía conforme con la respuesta del kwami, y miro su anillo-¿Adrien?

-Plagg-dijo en voz baja- las garras-gruño mientras apuntaba su anillo hacia el felino, el pequeño sorprendido por la actitud del rubio comenzó a ser absorbido por el miraculous, desapareciendo en este, su transformación fue inmediata, y en su traje de cuero salto por la ventaba, se posó en el enrome portón de la casa ¿Dónde podría estar su Lady? Si había un problema ¿Dónde podría ser? Miraba en todas direcciones ¿en el Sur? Tal vez el norte, comenzó alterarse al ver que su mente se encontraba completamente bloqueada ¿Lo había plantado? No ella no era así. Subió a lo más alto de la casa para tener mejor vista y logro ver la torre Eiffel que se encontraba detrás de su casa, vio una figura femenina en ella –Mi Lady…-susurro tranquilo y alegre al ver a la muchacha, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr a la torre Eiffel, la escalo sin problemas, y llego a la altura donde se encontraba la muchacha, veía su espalda, estaba afirmando sus piernas con sus brazos parecía estar pensando, dudo si acercarse, pero la curiosidad del gano comenzó a caminar lentamente- Mi lady?...-preguntó, al aire logrando tomar por sorpresa a la joven que con sus manos refregó sus ojos. Lloraba pensó el felino sorprendido

-Chat Noir- hablo con voz forzada volteándose y dejando caer sus piernas- que sorpresa, no te esperaba

-Pude notarlo mi lady-respondió aun perplejo, se sentó a su lado y sonrió, la muchacho le correspondió levemente- ¿Todo bien?

-Si… solo pensaba- respondió bajando la mirada

-Hay algo que este humilde felino pueda hacer por usted- preguntó intentando contagiarle su alegría a su compañera, lo cual fue un fracaso, la muchacha parecía estar aún sumida en sus pensamientos, el silencio domino entre ellos, se sentía preocupado, acaso algo le había molestado de Adrien, si era así, lo averiguaría y pediría disculpas con su identidad.

-Chat…-susurro sacando de sus pensamientos al joven

-¿Si mi lady?

-¿Puedo contar contigo verdad?- le pareció la pregunta un poco extraña, claro que si, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos aun lo dudaba

-Claro que si mi Lady, dime a quién le arranco la lengua y yo lo hago encantado- dijo mientras arañaba al aire y le sonría a la joven, ella con una leve sonrisa lo observo, logrando que este se alegrara al ver que logro sacarle una curva de sus labios

-Estoy tan confundida… ¿tú como llevas tu doble vida?-preguntó mientras volvía a abrazar a sus piernas, el joven analizo la pregunta, y miro hacia la estructura de metal

-Pues es difícil saberlo, todo depende del día a día, pero hasta ahora mis 7 vidas siguen intactas-dijo sonriente, en verdad había sido una buena pregunta de hecho el consideraba que las tenía en equilibrio, no había tenido ningún problema hasta ahora

-Ya veo…-hablo mientras analizaba la respuesta

El silencio volvió a retomar la conversación, se sentía un poco incómodo al ver que la muchacha no le decía lo que le ocurría, la miraba, y notaba su claro semblante de tristeza, le encantaría poder abrazarla y consolarla quería hacer tantas cosas en ese momento…

-Chat… yo… ¿puedo confesarte algo?-preguntó repentinamente tomándolo por sorpresa

\- Claro que si mi Lady- dijo sonriente, la muchacha guardo silencio y pareció dudar

-A mi…

Las palabras salieron de su boca, las escucho, él estaba seguro que él las había escuchado pero por razones que no entendía no las podía procesar, había algo en su corazón, sintió una fuerte golpe en él causando pesadez en su estómago y por todos su cuerpo, miraba sorprendido a la joven, sus palabras se las había llevado el viento

-Me gusta alguien- trago un nudo, Marinette había dudado si decirlo, pero no podía confesarle a Alya que ella era Ladybug y que tendría una cita con Adrien, y que no entendía porque su corazón había decidido no ir, Chat Noir se podría decir que también un amigo, casi su mejor amigo, un buen compañero y que en él podía confiar, pero jamás pensó que pediría un consejo de su vida privada. Sintió como una manió acaricio su cabello y sorprendida miro al rubio que la miraba enternecido, la abrazo con fuerza sin siquiera preguntarle, tiritaba, tal vez de ansiedad

-Todo saldrá bien, has salvado miles de vidas, y yo confió en que podrás superar todo, él debe amarte… ¿Quién no lo aria? Te apoyare en todo, siempre estaré a tu lado…-sus palabras calmaron su corazón, había algo en Chat Noir que podía hacer que ella sintiera que podía hacer de todo, la calidez del abraso que ella sentía una gran tranquilidad se rompió cuando con brusquedad el joven se levantó, el muchacho comenzó a correr y sacudió su mano en señal de despedida

-¡Debó irme!-grito-¡Mi transformación esta por desvanecerse!- la joven sonrió agradecida y suspiro, Chat tenía razón, no debía preocuparse, si Adrien no la quería, no era el fin del mundo, miro el cielo vio como algunas gotas comenzaron a caer, decidió volver a casa… Un segundo, no recordaba haber oído el pitido del anillo de su compañero, miro en dirección a donde se había ido el felino, tal vez a Chat Noir le incomodaban los momentos así, decidió quedar en esa conclusión y se marchó a su cálido hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lluvia había tomado las calles de parís, y empapado entro por la ventana de su casa, sentía su cuerpo pesado dio unos pasos, y se dejó caer en el suelo miro la oscura y apagada habitación, su cuerpo tiritaba, le dolía el pecho, en sus manos y vio como algunas gotas de la lluvia caían de su cabello… las lágrimas tocaron sus palmas logro ver como su transformación se desvanecía con lentitud, se tapó los ojos, los sollozos y el llanto lo invadieron

Ladybug, amaba a alguien más.

El llanto lo domino y las lágrimas caían sin cesar por sus mejillas, estaba destruido, podría dejar de llorar, no lograba dominase, su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, pego sus piernas a su pecho y las abraso intentando buscar confort. Plagg apareció frente al él y sin saber que decir, se acurruco en el cuello del joven intentando consolarlo, nadie se merecía esto

 _Un corazón roto_

A pesar de la lluvia, una pequeña mariposa oscura entro por la ventana, se tambaleaba de lado a lado buscando al joven que lloraba desconsolado, observo a su víctima quien oculto entre sus extremidades no dejaba ver su rostro

 _Mi pequeño akuma, ayuda a este joven a encontrar tranquilidad en su corazón_

 **Continuara…**

 **Muchas gracias por votar podrán notar que la ganadora fue la alternativa B, y por una aplastadora derrota (10-4) espero que les haya gustado. Les dejo la alternativa del próximo capítulo.**

 **A) Una noche con Marinette**

 **B) Un cuento de Plagg**

PaolaAcuario12

No no no sin trampas, solo una ajajaja espero que te haya gustado como se ha desenvuelto tu decisión e.e lo eh dejado con un poco de suspenso por pura maldad ¡Saludos!

princeseternum

Espero que te haya gustado tu decisión, gracias por votar

Melina

Más suerte para la próxima c: vota vota vota tal vez ganes a la otra

Guest

Lo siento, tal vez para la otra, gracias por votar

david h

Ganaste XD votaste muchas veces tramposo


	6. Moraleja

**Si tal vez revisaron los reviews, podrán notar, que Plagg ha ganado la contienda por muchos votos a favor. Disfruten la continuación, espero que les guste nos leemos al final :3**

 **Moraleja**

La pequeña mariposa negra con manchas moradas translúcidas brillantes en los filos de las alas revoloteaba en la oscura habitación, comenzó a avanzar en dirección a Adrien que entre sollozos y sus extremidades no dejaba ver su rostro, aleteaba tranquila pero amenazadora para quien sabía lo que ella significaba

 _Mi pequeño akuma, ayuda a este joven a encontrar tranquilidad en su corazón_

Plagg detecto la amenaza y se separó de Adrien a gran velocidad, voló, se posó frente a la mariposa -Él no es tu juguete-gruño Plagg

 _Esa maldita plaga_

Con su pata toco al pequeño insecto, y como si de polvo se tratase la mariposa se desvaneció en el aire, sin comprender que acaba de ocurrir, aun con los ojos con lágrimas se puso de pie y miro sorprendido al pequeño kwami que parecía estar molesto ante lo sucedido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Así que el portador de la mala suerte se encuentra con el corazón destrozado-_ dijo un hombre entre las sombras rodeado de mariposas _-Interesante… creo que tendré que prestarle más atención a Chat Noir._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Adrien sin comprender, aun tenia las mejillas sonrojadas debido al llanto. Plagg parecía estar meditando lo sucedido

-Creo que debes saber algo –dijo el pequeño kwami mientras volteaba y miraba directo a los ojos de Adrien-debes estar tranquilo, controlar tu corazón o estarás destruyendo medio Paris y causándole problemas a Ladybug

-¿Yo?-pregunto confundido mientras se apuntaba a si mismo

-Nooo el muchacho que esta detrás de ti… claro que tú-el Kwami parecía dudar, es decir, él no era bueno para este tipos de cosas, Tikki era la que narraba los sucesos y tenía una memoria impecable, voló hasta la cama y se sentó en la almohada, siguió pensando tenia tantas cosas en la mente que no sabía si el muchacho estaba preparado para oírlo-Ven siéntate, tendremos una charla felinos esta noche-sonrió el pequeño kwami- es una historia muy buena y larga, así que tráeme queso y para ti palomitas-El muchacho confundido por la repentina actitud del felino, obedeció.

Salió de la habitación sentía los parpados pesados y deseaba no encontrarse con nadie para no poder explicar sus ojos hinchados y su nariz tapada, suspiro, miro la hora en el reloj de la cocina, 10:04 él no se había percatado como el tiempo había volado, sintió que fueron minutos, recordó como su Lady pronunciaba las palabras que le causaban un fuerte dolor en el pecho, miro la cocina. La cocina tenía un tamaño proporcional a su habitación, una mesa en medio de ella en donde se veía el lava platos y mesones donde trabajaba el chef, fue directo al enrome refrigerador a buscar el queso favorito de Plagg, abrió el aparato y encontró una sección solo de Plagg completamente tapizado en queso, cuando descubrió que a su kwami amaba el queso le pido al chef que en el próximo pedido pidiera una docena de camembert, el cual no duro demasiado debido a que el felino comía mucho, así que actualmente traían 3 docenas de este manjar exclusivo para el kwami, el chef no le preguntaba porque y eso le ahorraba una historia absurda. Saco tres paquetes, iba a cerrar la puerta y mejor saco otro, por si la historia de Plagg se alargaba mucho, fue al estante y saco una bolsa de palomitas y las calentó en el microondas, bostezo, se sentía cansado, que podía hacer con Ladybug, él la amaba pero ella quería a alguien más y eso lo perturbaba, era nuevo en esto ¿Qué se hacía en situaciones así? Tal vez si descubria quien era podría encargarse de él… Miro su mano derecha y se preguntó ¿El Gataclismo se puede usar en personas? El microondas pitio avisando que las palomitas estaban listas, tomo un fuente onda y vacío las palomitas y se fue devuelta a su habitación llego y encontró al Kwami meditando, nunca lo había visto así estaba en el aire y de él salía una aura verde, parecía que lo que ocurría era en verdad cerio-Plagg-susurro temiendo interrumpir, el aura comenzó a desaparecer de apoco y la distancia entre el kwami y la cama se volvió nada, el felino abrió los ojos y le sonrió ampliamente al muchacho

-Buen chico me trajiste mucho queso –dijo felicitando, Adrien dejo los cuatro paquetes entre las patas de Plagg el cual de inmediato abrió uno

-Muy bien deja de dar vueltas el tema y dime que ocurre-dijo mientras comenzaba a desvestirse para colocarse el pijama. El pequeño felino dio un buen bocado a su queso y sonrió a gusto, lo que le gustaba de este muchacho es que era muy considerado con él

-Muy bien ¿Listo?-pregunto el felino- necesito toda tu atención- el muchacho asintió con su pijama puesto y se sentó en la cama, tomo su tazón de palomitas y comenzó a comer con toda tranquilidad- Muy bien… hace siglos atrás…-hablo el felino estirando sus patas apareciendo de ellas un humo neón que comenzaba a dar forma a una figura de un joven, por la nueva habilidad a Adrien se le cayeron las palomitas de la boca ¿Desde cuándo podía hacer eso? ¿él también tenía esa habilidad como Chat Noir?-Concéntrate volvió a decir el Felino… Su nombre era… pues… am…

-¿Olvidaste su nombre? Qué clase de narrador eres-preguntó divertido logrando molestar al felino

-HEY tengo miles de años y una mente muy delicada… mmm pongámosle… Adrien… 2 … si, Adrien 2-dijo mientras asentía logrando que el rubio rodeara los ojos- Como decía…-todo lo que Plagg narraba se formaba en la nube neón logrando sacar wow por parte del ojos verdes

 _Adrien 2 era un ladrón de la época feudal, pero no uno cualquiera, era un buen muchacho, robaba para los pobres y los animales que no podían obtener su alimentos por distintas razones, y él estaba enamorado la sacerdotisa Guren una mujer de su misma edad que gracias a sus poderes medicinales y espirituales logro curar a mucha gente en ese tiempo, lo cual era difícil debido a los pocos avances tecnológicos muchas de las personas que enfermaban gravemente era muy difícil de curar._

 _Cierto día Gurem se topó en una guerra en su pueblo, lo que causó la muerte de muchas personas, esto afecto a la sacerdotisa debido a que no había logrado salvar a muchas personas, muchos niños se quedaron sin su familia, dejándole la idea de que debería haber una solución para la muerte injustificada, pero gracias a Adrien 2, esas ideas se esfumaron cuando el se encargó de que los niños huérfanos comieran y continuaran por el buen camino, eso hizo que para la muchacha el joven estuviera en su radar y ambos se enamoraran, estuvieron juntos, Adrien 2 era un buen muchacho, muy bueno diría yo, inocente y de corazón bondadoso...Como tú_

El muchacho solo atino a asentir, logrando dar un gusto al felino debido a que el joven le estaba prestando toda su atención, decidió proseguir.

 _Pero la inocencia y el corazón no alimentan a un pueblo… Aun desatada la guerra entre pueblos, la comida empezó a escasear y Adrien 2 decidió ir en busca de alimentos entre los sembradíos vecinos para poder alimentar a los niños que estaban bajo su cargo, a pesar de que intento de todo para que no fuera atrapado, el dueño de los sembradíos lo lastimo muy grave y volvió a su hogar casi al borde de la muerte, Gurem, sin saber que hacer debido a que llevaba días intentando sanar las heridas de su hombre sin resultados, decidió dejar la medicina de lado e implementar la magia, tomo a un pequeño felino blanco que se encontraba rondando por el lugar y lo poso en el pecho del joven y comenzó a recitar un conjuro antiguo y prohibido, el cual había sido creado con la intención de crear vida, todo estaba bien hasta que, claro… todo empezó a salir mal_

-¿Mal?¿ Qué? ¿Porque?-preguntó sin poder comprenderlo el muchacho a lo que el felino lo miro molesto

-¡NO INTERRUMPAS!- gruño el kwami logrando que Adrien se tapara los oídos

-Ya ya no grites, ya entendí

 _Como decía, antes de ser groseramente interrumpido… el conjuro tal vez fue mal recitado pero lo que nació de este fue todo contrario a la creación, el gato se tornó oscuro y peligroso y el alma del felino se introdujo dentro del cuerpo del joven causando un grito de dolor por parte de este, aterrada por lo que había hecho, Gurem decidió ir en busca de ayuda en los pueblos aliados con las sacerdotisas, pero al volver el pueblo estaba en llamas todo destruido, los niños al cuidado del Adrien 2 murieron en el incendio… la sacerdotisa había creado al primer akuma de la historia_

-Nooo-dijo sin creerlo Adrien mientras comía sus palomitas automáticamente, el felino asintió

 _Entre las llamas caminaba un hombre, que se movía una cola gatuna de lado a lado, sus orejas mostraban seguridad ante sus acciones su cuerpo se perdía dentro de un kimono negro muy oscuro y su katana empapada de sangre dejaba un rastro de culpabilidad la cual su sonrisa burlona no demostraba, sus ojos neón resaltaban entre las llamas, orgulloso de lo que había hecho realizo una reverencia y se impulsó con sus piernas alejándose por los aires del lugar_

 _Una de las sacerdotisas que acompañaba a Gurem…_

-Espera que sacerdotisa no dijiste nada que las sacerdotisas volvieron con Gurem- regaño Adrien

-Si lo dije…

-Claro que no

-Como sea… haber eran, en total, contando a Gurem, 3 sacerdotisas ¿Bien? ¿Satisfecho?- el rubio asintió, no sabía de qué se enojaba el felino si quería contar una historia, que mejor la contara bien

 _Como decía… una de las sacerdotisas dijo a Gurem que había que purificar al Akuma y destruir el cuerpo para que esto no volviera ocurrir, atravesaron todo el bosque hasta encontrar un rastro de clara destrucción, con cuidado las sacerdotisas se separaron para así cubrir mejor el área, Gurem decidió dejar su espada de lado y se sentó en un prado que estaba en medio del bosque, en espera de akuma, pasaron horas y sintió la presencia detrás de ella, se volteó y ahí estaba el muchacho del que se había enamorado con una mirada llena de energía y maldad sonriendo con su Katana llena de sangre_

 _-Encontré a tus amiguitas… muy maleducadas por cierto-susurro divertido-así que digamos que ya no podrán molestar más –la sacerdotisa lo miro frio, el joven pareció molestarse al darse cuenta que su chiste no le había causado gracia a la muchacha- que estirada…-gruño par adentro_

 _-Acabemos con esto Adrien 2-dijo molesta mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a los ojos al muchacho, al oír el nombre rompió en risas y la miro_

 _-Adrien 2? Por favor… dime Plagg_

-NO TE CREO-grito Adrien brotando el recipiente al suelo-ERAS TU?!

-Permíteme terminar mi historia- dijo un poco avergonzado el felino

-MATASTEA MUCHA GENTE-grito sin poder creerlo el joven mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello

-QUE ME DEJES CONTAR MI HISTORIA

 _Como decía la sacerdotisa, empezó a formar un nuevo conjuro logrando sacar risas por parte del akuma, ese conjuro era el mismo que ella había utilizado para crearlo ¿Qué le aria? ¿Lo crearía dos veces?_

 _-Claro que no-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la joven-es para mí-aclaro. Una pequeña Catarina se posó en su pecho y el ritual comenzó a formar a una mujer de quimono rojo moteado formando un látigo del mismo estilo-Esto termina ahora…- a gran velocidad lanzo su látigo y atrapo del torso y los brazos al muchacho impidiendo que este escapara, a pesar de forcejear no logro liberarse-NO MAS MALDADES PARA TI AKUMA-grito causando que su arma se iluminar y empezara a purificar al joven felino, este con gran dolor forcejeo pero no lo logro y su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire quedando una pequeña bola negra flotando, agotada por la energía que requería transformare y purificar, callo en sus rodillas y poso sus manos sobre el césped. La pequeña bola negra comenzó a desenrollase formando un pequeño gatito de ojos neón que con sonrisa juguetona se acercó a la sacerdotisa_

 _-Muy bien jugado preciosa-hablo divertido logrando sacar una sonrisa llega de agotamiento de la joven-Tu energía está a punto de acabarse_

 _-prométeme… que no volverá a… ocurrir-hablo con su último aliento_

 _-No te prometo nada… solo que estaré a tu lado incondicionalmente, tendrás que conformarte con eso-ronroneo_

 _-Con eso es suficiente…-susurro desvaneciéndose en el aire quedando una pequeña bolita roja con puntos negros, el felino sonrió y miro al cielo y pudo ver como dos figuras revoloteaban en el aire viajando al más allá_

-Yo fui el producto de un alma y espíritu errante, se podría decir que ese joven era yo, pero sería erróneo debido a que mi vida comenzó en el momento en que ese muchacho fue purificado

-Pero no entiendo, pensé que los akumas eran las mariposas que Hawk Moth liberaba para controlas a una persona- pregunto Adrien confundido

-Una akuma es una criatura responsable de transformar el alma de una persona, lo creas o no. el poder que usa Hawk Moth no es demasiado, solo el que una mariposa puede transportar

-Ya veo… eso quiere decir…-sonrió divertido- que tú fuiste una akuma…-el felino miro en otra dirección semi sonrojado, no era una parte de su vida que le gustara hablar

-Es por eso que quiero que tengas cuidado-dijo ignorando el ultimo comentario- a diferencia de Ladybug tú tienes más tendencia a ser akumatizado, y no lo digo porque yo de tu Kwami, sino que también porque tu corazón no es lo suficientemente fuerte, y no solo eso, el poder de Chat Noir es muy grande, es por ello que desde ahora en adelante tu pensamientos deben estar bajo control-hablo el felino mientras lo miraba satisfecho con la moraleja- o serás conocido como el destructor de Paris

Adrien ante las últimas palabras de Plagg se percató de lo peligroso que sería si Chat Noir se akumatizara, y no solo eso, si no controlaba sus sentimientos en verdad causaría muchos problemas, y eso no podía pasar-Lo tendré en cuenta Plagg-dijo mientras miraba sus manos

-Ahora duérmete, han sido muchas emociones por hoy-ordeno el kwami a lo que el muchacho asintió y obedeció metiéndose en la cama y cerrando los ojos para dormir

El felino suspiro, era mejor evitar la parte en que Tikki aparecía, su lado humano se había desvanecido, él ya no sentía el amor y el miedo que en algún momento sintió pero el recordar todo lo que había hecho bajo los poderes del Akuma causaba una culpa en su pecho, tanto esfuerzo que había realizado en su vida anterior y destruido por sus propias manos… era por eso que él había quedado como apodado como el Kwami de la destrucción o de la mala suerte. Miro la ventana empapada por las gotas, suspiro y miro el último paquete de queso que Adrien le había dejado, miro al joven y este ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo

-Por el camembert, te prometo que are lo que sea por cuidarte Adrien- dijo serio mientras comenzaba a devorar el trozo de queso… que manjar de queso pensó antes de dormirse aun lado de su portador.

 **Continuara…**

 **Plagg ha ganado y el felino ha dejado una lección muy importante ¿Podrá Adrien cumplir con las expectativas del Kwami?**

 **Ahora les dejare las alternativas del próximo capítulo, Voten, voten que Adrien y Marinette dependen de ustedes wuajjajajjaajaj, para ponerles más difícil, pondré… ¡LOS TITULOS! WAJAJAJAJA NO LO QUE OCURRIRA WAJJAAJJAA**

 **A) Un intruso en la cocina**

 **B) Pequeños asientos**

 **¡Nos vemos! No me odien, muack muack XD**

PaolaAcuario12

Casi casi akumatizado, pero tu tranquila ye veremos por ahí a un gato rebelde saltando por Paris

uminekofuuhikaru

Lo siento, para la otra tal vez :/

rubas 273

Marido? Jajajaja como Chat tuviera tanta suerte, iba a ser más una noche de chicas y… chat

Guest

Ganaste te felicito :3

Natalie

Espero que haya sido de tu gusto :3

Natalie

Si pobre Adrien, quien escribirá esto y le causara tanto mal u.u

Yuki

Es que Plagg es un loquillo x3

Natalie

Otra Natalie… sospechoso e.e


	7. Un intruso en la cocina

**Opción ganadora… pues ya la leerán, no destruiré la sorpresa (Puff como si no estuviera en el titulo) ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **Un intruso en la cocina**

Después de haber estado mucho tiempo como Ladybug, al fin Marinette recordaba lo que era llegar a tiempo a clases, había sido un día común, sin akumas, sin problemas solo ella y sus clases, todo era normal, excepto…

-Nino- hablo Alya mientras salían del salón por el descanso de 20 minutos junto a la Dupain-Cheng, intentando alcanzar al moreno quien volteo al oír a la muchacha - ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Adrien? Lo noto muy decaído-pregunto preocupada la joven mientras el muchacho se encogía de hombros

-No me quiso decir, insistió que se encontraba bien, pero estoy seguro que debe tener un problema que no quiere compartir-concluyo, Marinette pensó para sí que tal vez esto era su culpa después de todo no había ido a la cita con él, técnicamente lo había dejado plantado. Los tres estudiantes voltearon a ver de reojo al rubio que se encontraba en la escalera solo, al parecer no tenía deseos de estar acompañado

Miraba su teléfono, buscando algo interesante que hacer, quería mantener su mente despejada pero no lo había logrado así que mejor decidió por algo que la mantuviera ocupada, las aplicaciones de su teléfono las había revisado miles de veces en estos últimos 2 minutos pero por alguna razón las seguía revisando como si algo nuevo apareciera por arte de magia, suspiro, era obvio a quien intentaba olvidar, miro cansado su pantalla una vez más… Hoy sería un día largo. Sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza y dolor muscular, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido aplastado con una aplanadora

-Pissh-se escuchó en el bolsillo de su camisa, Adrien lo miro de reojo y busco en su mochila unos audífonos con manos libres-Muy listo-ronroneo

-¿Que ocurre Plagg?-pregunto mientras fingía que hablaba por teléfono

-Debes tranquilizarte o los poderes de chat Noir te controlaran-Ronroneo el gato mientras movía de su cola de lado a lado. EL joven rodeo los ojos, llevaba todo el día escuchando lo mismo

-Pero es que es imposible no pensar en eso-gruño levantándose de la escalera caminando hacia el salón-Odio todo esto, ahora no está permitido sentirme mal-gruño- que acaso no puedo hacer nada por mi mismo-dijo mientras se sentaba de golpe en el asiento, guardo con brusquedad los audífonos y suspiro. Se sentía observado y volteo, pues claro, todos estaban en el salón y lo miraban sorprendidos por la repentina actitud suya, miro su mesa y sintió como sus mejillas se volvían rojas de la vergüenza, ahora tendría más cuidado de donde discutía con Plagg.

-Adrieeeeen-conto una rubia logrando sacar un suspiro por parte del muchacho

-Chloé no estoy de humor-gruño el muchacho mientras fingía ver su teléfono una vez mas

-Pero Adrien solo quería decirte qu-

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR-grito golpeado la mesa, la rubia lo miro sorprendido y retrocedió lentamente a su puesto. Miro los ojos de la joven ¿Qué había hecho? Miro una vez más la mesa intentando despejar su mente, se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones

-Hey viejo…debes calmarte-susurro Nino mientras le tocaba el hombro- Sé que Chloé es desesperante pero no debes tratarla así- Adrien lo miro con ojos de arrepentimiento, él lo sabía pero algo en él no quería seguir con su papel de niño bueno, sintió con más fuerza el dolor de cabeza

-Muy bueno días clase-su mente divago, pero decidió observar a la persona que había entrado al salón, para sorpresa de él no era ninguna de sus profesoras, más bien era una mejer que ya había visto una vez-Wow pero si eres tu-dijo sorprendida la mujer de largos cabellos azulados observando al joven de la primera fila-Adrien es un guste verte una vez más - ¡Era la madre del niño que había salvado!-Jóvenes, mi nombre es Ariane, pueden decirme señorita Ariane si lo desean, seré su profesora de desarrollo, les ayudare a que se relacionen con sus compañeros de forma correcta, realizaremos actividades que nos enseñaran a reírnos de nosotros mismo y el trabajo en equipo. Todas estas actividades serán al azar no podrás elegir con quien trabajar siempre seré yo, así que no quiero preguntas de ese tipo. Su profesora de castellano me pidió que me entregaran a mí sus entrevistas así que por favor déjenlas en sus puestos al retirarse

Se le formo un nudo en el estómago, había olvidado por completo de la entrevista, debió haber realizado la idea de Plagg…otra cosa que salía mal en su vida. La clase se le hizo larga pero al fin termino sus compañeros comenzaron a retirarse dejando sus trabajos sobre la mesa, ya cuando todos se retiraron se acercó a la profesora

-Señorita Ariane-susurro logrando sacar una sonrisa de parte de la mujer de cabellos oscuros-Debo decirle la verdad, no realice mi trabajo de castellano… No tengo escusa…

-Adrien, te note triste la mayor parte de la clase-dijo la mujer deforma comprensiva- entiendo que puede que estés pasando por algún problema en casa y si quieres hablar con alguien estoy aquí, hablare con la profesora de castellano, y le comentare que sé que tienes algún problema aunque no lo admitas- el muchacho pareció tranquilo con la respuesta, le agradeció y se retiró del salón

Sintió como algo recorría su camisa y que se detenía en su cuello, él ya sabía que era-Debes buscar algo que hacer –ronroneo el felino – entretener tu mente-Era fácil decirlo, pero que podría hacer, vio la limosina de su familia a lo lejos y decidió caminar en su dirección

-Así que estarás sola?-la voz de Alya llamo su atención, continua caminando, pero más lento

-Si mis padres deben ir a una conferencia, y me quedare haciendo galletas y algunas cosas para la tienda-dijo Marinette mientras caminaba junto a su mejor amiga, Adrien le llamo la atención el comentario y se subió a la limosina, saludo a la Natalie y comenzó a pensar, a él le gustaba mucho la repostería de los Dupain-Cheng, y si intentaba pedirle que Marinette le enseñe a hacer galletas? Le serviría para mantenerse distraído, algo para pasar el día rápido. La idea lo emociono y miro a Natalie

-Natalie puedo salir hoy-pregunto curioso por su itinerario, la mujer lo miro de forma reprobadora. Eso significaba un no

-Tienes cosas que hacer y lo sabes-gruño

-Pero…-sintió como la represión de su horario lo ahogaba y el repentino dolor de cabeza lo invadió- hay…..-susurro mientras agarraba su cabeza con sus manos

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la secretaria mientras miraba al rubio, este lo miro con los ojos entre abiertos- Tal vez deberíamos cancelar lo de hoy-dijo para sorpresa del muchacho- descansa hoy…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marinette llego a su casa y entro por la puerta que daba hacia la tienda el cual tenía un letrero que decía "cerrado", era claro que sus padres ya se habían retirado a la convención, no tenía tarea así que decidió ir directo a la cocina, comenzaría con algo rápido, las galletas, Tikki salió de su bolso y esperaba con ansiedad que su portadora comenzara a cocinar-Are unas galletas aparte para ti y para mí- la kwami revoloteo de felicidad. Lo mejor de todo era que podría estar con ella libremente en la casa.

Marinette se colocó el delantal rosa, que su madre le había regalado, lavo sus manos, y se dirigió a la cocina. Saco harina y azúcar, chocolate entre otros ingredientes y herramientas de la bodega, sintió repentinamente la campana de la puerta de la entrada a la tienda, que extraño, si decía cerrado-Marinette-susurro Tikki- un intruso- la muchacha asintió y le indico a la kwami que se ocultara en la habitación, tomo una escoba lista para defender su hogar, nadie se metía a la tienda sus padres sin permiso. Camino con sigilo hacia la parte de delante de la tienda, pero no había nadie, le preocupo la idea que alguien estuviera metido en su casa. Decidió volver a la cocina, no tranquila, aun sentía la presencia de un extraño en la casa, sintió la respiración en su nuca y a gran velocidad golpeo al extraño con la escoba, el desconocido detuvo el golpe con su mano izquierda y miro divertido sonriendo de forma gatuna a la joven

-Qué forma más extraña de tratar a los clientes –ronroneo el rubio

-CHAT NOIR-grito la joven molesta-¿Qué haces aquí?—El muchacho se paseó por la cocina y vio el harina sobre el mesón

-Así que galletas eh?-pregunto curioso fingiendo desconocer la respuesta

-Vete-dijo molesta

-¿me enseñas?-pregunto como un niño mientras juntaba sus manos en señal de suplica

-No

-Por favooooor –ronroneo en suplica, la muchacha se cruzó de brazos-Vamos, no molestare solo veré y ayudare princesa-La joven rodeo los ojos y suspiro-Te juro que no estorbare- suspiro y asintió sacando un Yuju por parte del felino. Marinette busco en el perchero de la cocina el antiguo delantal de su padre y se lo entrego al muchacho, el joven emocionado se lo coloco rápido y miro a Marinette-Listo para el trabajo jefa-la joven lo miro enternecida por el acto

-Muy bien, lo primero que debes saber es que todo es por una medida exacta-Marinette comenzó a explicar los pasos con detalles y el felino asentía comprendiendo el sistema. Comenzaron a realizar la mezcla y la Dupain-Cheng le entrego la manga al joven para que el hiciera la forma a las galletas, las primeras salieron un poco… deformes, logrando que la de ojos azules se riera, las segundas salieron…. Deformes de nuevo, logro ver la frustración del muchacho en su rostro al no lograr lo que quería, así que decidió ayudarlo-Tiene que ser con delicadeza pero también rápido- Marinette tomo las manos del felino y lo guio, el muchacho vestido de cuero intento concentrarse en la masa de galletas pero ver como las palmas de la muchacha lo estaba tocando, sintió como el calor invadía sus mejillas –Así- dijo mientras veía como una galleta perfecta había salido de la manga

-¡Princesa lo hice!-dijo de un grito Chat mientras intentaba hacer otra, saco su lengua entre sus labios y sus ojos mostraban una concentración impecable, marinette se rio por el interés que presentaba su compañero, el felino logro hacer una galleta por si solo y miro fascinado a la muchacha. Jamás pensó ver esa faceta de Chat Noir, debía admitir que le agradaba pasar tiempo con él en actividades así, ahora que lo pensaba Chat era un joven muy agradable, estaba siempre para ella como Ladybug… ¿Pero que le habrá ocurrido el repentino deceso de aprender a cocinar?

-Creo que puedes seguir solo-dijo la joven mientras lo observaba y veía como el rubio despeinado hacia galletas hermosas a gran velocidad, encendió el horno, el muchacho entrego la bandeja de galletas crudas y las metieron en él

Adrien miro a la joven a su lado, agradeció internamente la amabilidad de la Dupain-Cheng, si no hubiera si por ella, hubiera tenido que mantenerse ocupado de otra forma, había logrado despejar su mente y para mejorar el día, se llevaría algunas galletas a casa. Había dudado si venir como Chat Noir, es decir hubiera sido correcto venir como Adrien, pero sentía que su forma de cuero le ayudaba a su desplante con la muchacha, y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella así que mejor que bromear con la joven como el súper héroe que ella admiraba, sintió como el ego se inflaba ante la idea de Marinette alabándolo, con unas galletas listas, la muchacha tomo un plato y hecho la mitad de ellas en el recipiente, las tapo con un paño y se las entregó a Chat

-Gracias Princesa-dijo con una sonrisa amplia- Si necesitas ayuda de un fuerte y fornido súper héroe ya sabes que estaré para ti-el comentario saco una risa de la muchacha la cual solo agradecía la amabilidad. EL rubio miro directamente los azulados ojos de su compañera de clases, no había notado los bonitos ojos que tenía, ahora que lo pensaba Marinette era una joven muy linda, muy amable, tenía un corazón bueno… tan dulce…

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la joven curiosa al notar que el muchacho se le había quedado mirando. Se sonrojo…los ojos verdes neón de Chat eran muy penetrantes, el felino aun la continuaba mirando y en un repentino acto, el muchacho le acarició la mejilla-¿Q-que haces?-pregunto confundida y sumamente roja. Chat salió de sus pensamientos y se sonrojo, se rasco la nuca intentando explicar su acción y el pitido de su anillo lo salvo

-L-la campana l-llama-dijo el joven mientras se iba a gran velocidad de la tienda. Marinette quedo ahí, parada en medio de la tienda mirando confundida la puerta de vidrio ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corría por los tejados de la ciudad de Paris a gran velocidad, quería llegar antes de que acabaran sus 5 minutos, sentía su corazón latir a gran velocidad, pero estaba más que seguro que no era porque se encontraba agitado por su habilidad de correr por los techos, más bien era por algo más, lo mismo que lo había mantenido sonrojado un buen rato, la idea de haber tocado con ternura la mejilla de su compañera de clases lo tenía loco, no solo eso, el pensamientos que había tenido en ese momento lo tenía aún más confundido "¿serían sus labios igual de dulces?" llego a casa, entro por la ventana y dejo el plato de galletas sobre su escritorio, se le quedo mirando

-Marinette…-susurro para si

 _-Me gusta alguien-_

Las palabras de Ladybug invadieron su cabeza, comenzó a sentirse mal, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo estaban dominando, la pesadez de su cuerpo le estaba ganando, cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor ¿Qué le ocurría?

 _Marinette_

El dolor lo estaba venciendo y su aullido retumbo en la fría habitación, la imagen de una joven de cabellos oscuros que le tomaba sus manos para guiarlo en la cocina lo invadió ¿Por qué marinette y no Ladybug estaba en sus pensamientos? Se desmayó…

Despertó tirado en el suelo boca abajo, el dolor se había ido, y por lo que veía su transformación también, se sentía mareado y débil, no entendía que ocurría, vio una pequeña figura en el suelo, era…¡PLAGG! Alterado tomo al pequeña kwami entre sus dedos… estaba frio, pero respiraba ¿Qué ocurría?

-Lindo no… gracias a ti, pude dejar ese horrible cuerpo-una voz retumbo en la habitación, pero si esa era su voz-levanto la mirada y vio un joven parado frente a él, era…¡¿ÉL?! Pero lucia diferente tenía el cabello negro y la piel gris, y una mirada maldadosa, por todo lo demás, era una mala imitación de Chat Noir- Debiste hacer caso cuando te dijeron que no podrías con los poderes que se te otorgaron… ahora… soy libre para hacer lo que quiera- EL chat de cabellos negros apunto su mano derecha hacia la enorme ventana y grito-GATACLISMO-el vidrio se hiso pedazos, pero no solo eso, sino que también el marco de la ventana

-E-espera… ¿Quién eres?-pregunto confundido, mientras abrazaba a su Kwami entre sus brazos

-¿Que no me reconoces mocoso?-el joven peino su cabello de forma engreída-Deberías hacer memoria de lo que aprendiste ayer-termino por decir entre risas mientras saltaba de la ventaba hacia la ciudad de París. Adrien quedó estupefacto ante sus palabras

-¿Plagg?-se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía como la figura del Chat Noir se escabullía entre los techos-¿Q-que he hecho…?

 **Continuará…**

 **Ohhhh tan tan taaaaan Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, en el mismo lugar ¡Cuídense! Ahora les pondré las dos… digo… ¡las tres! opciones del próximo capitulo**

 **Marinette salva el día**

 **Ladybug salva el día**

 **Adrien salva el día**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

PaolaAcuario12

Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste, saludos desde aquí!

ElbaKheel

Lo siento para la otra será :c

david h

No importa, eso pasa a veces, y no, no cuenta, XD tramposo

rubas 273

Era un Chat curioso, tan tan


	8. El gato de las siete vidas

**Holaa a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfrutes, y debido a la alternativa ganadora, veremos a una Marinette salvando el día al final del capítulo :x Nos leemos abajo**

 **El gato de las siete vidas**

Miro la destrucción de su habitación ¿Que podía hacer? Plagg estaba libre... pero eso era malo? Es decir, no creía que fuera hacer una mala persona... kwami... lo que sea, él había cambiado cuando fue purificado por la sacerdotisa, pero... y si su corazón causó que Plagg había vuelto a ser como era? Significaba que París estaba en peligro. Miro el pequeño y frío cuerpo que se encontraba en sus manos, le rompía el corazón ver a su kwami en ese estado, parecía agonizante, estaba perdiendo color y eso lo preocupaba. Busco en uno de sus cajones la bufanda favorita que le había dado su padre y envolvió en ella al pequeño felino, esperaba que con eso tomará calor. Debía detener a Plagg antes de que lastimara a alguien, dejo a su pequeño amigo en la cama, tocó sus orejas y aún estaban frías, fue al baño y dio la ducha con el agua caliento en su máxima temperatura logrando que la habitación se llenará de vapor, dejo al pequeño cerca de la tina para que tomara temperatura, lo dejo ahí y decidió ir a su armario en busca de una ropa que se asimilará a su reconocido traje de cuero. Su idea era enfrentar a Plagg, pero sería extraño que Adrien Agreste estuviera corriendo por la ciudad con un kwami en mano, sería muy obvio lo que ocurría, así que decidió disfrazarse, encontró una chaqueta de cuero, una polero y unos pantalones, todo negro. Miro la chaqueta, mala idea, no tenía gorro y el quería usar gorro, buco una vez más y encontró una sudadera nueva, perfecto el gorro era amplio y le cubría su cabello. Busco otra vez un polera negra, pero esta vez más vieja, la corto por bajo y creo un antifaz. Listo su disfraz improvisado se veía bien, ajustó un poco el antifaz, a pesar de que había hecho casi un triple nudo, temía que se callera, limpio el espejo del baño que se encontraba empañado, se miró, aceptable se dijo, busco a su pequeño compañero que parecía dormir tranquilamente le tocó sus orejas, estaban más cálidas sonrío su plan había funcionado. Tomo al kwami y lo guardo en un bolso que usualmente utilizaba para la escuela, intentó dejarlo lo más cómodo posible.

Corrió lo más rápido por su casa, la verdad no quería que nadie lo viera, salió de sus terrenos y vio el enorme desastre que había en la avenida, autos volteados, agujeros enormes en el suelo, ventanas rotas… Era obvio que Plagg había pasado por ahí. Suspiro, sería un largo camino, pensó mientras comenzaba a correr en busca de su kwami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La gente estaba alterada, corría de lado a lado en busca de refugio, Ladybug logro observar con impotencia el miedo en el rostro de los habitantes de París ¿Por qué Chat actuaba así? Sus padres habían llegado de la convención, y ella los recibió en la sala de estar con galletas recién hechas a lo que su padre le había hecho el comentario de la extraña forma que tenían, la idea de que Chat había estado en la casa le había alegrado el día, el entusiasmo del muchacho era contagioso. Decidieron observar la televisión en familia y fue su madre quien horrorizada dijo que Chat Noir estaba destruyendo la ciudad, Marinette sin creerlo se adhirió al televisor y vio como la periodista escondida detrás de un vehículo era arrinconada por el felino y la cámara se destruía cortando la transmisión.

-Chat…-susurro para sí mientras se balanceaba entre las calles de París, siguiendo el evidente camino de destrucción. Observo a lo lejos sobre el tejado de un vehículo a un joven vestido completamente de cuero, con unas particulares orejas entre sus cabellos negros…Espera ¿Negro?-¡CHAT NOIR!-grito la muchacha mientras aterrizaba en el suelo, el joven volteo un poco y sonrió

-Miren si aquí llego el insecto-dijo divertido- y yo sin mi insecticida- ronroneo burlesco mientras se encogía de hombros-no quedara de otra que aplastar…

-¿Quién eres… y donde esta? ¡CHAT!- grito molesta mientras apuntaba al muchacho, quien la miraba risueño

-Dime Plagg cariño-ronroneó mientras de un salto se acercaba a la joven y se colocó peligrosamente cerca de su rostro dejando un espacio diminuto entre ellos – Y ahora noto lo que ve en ti – dijo en un susurro coquetamente, le acaricio la mejilla y la beso repentinamente en los labios tomando por sorpresa a la Dupain-Cheng, no logrando darle tiempo para reacción, el beso fue rápido, y el joven satisfecho con su acción se fue retumbando su risa entre los edificios. Marinette se encontraba completamente roja, pero roja de vergüenza e ira, quien se creía ese idiota

-MY LADY-escucho una voz conocida a sus espaldas, y pudo ver como un muchacho vestido completamente de negro con un antifaz notoriamente improvisado. La Catarina, ni siquiera dudo, esa voz era inconfundible

-Chat...-susurro para sí mientras veía como el joven se detenía frente a ella y se tiraba al suelo agotado. Admitía que extraña sus poderes, y que no se había percatado la mala condición física que tenía, necesitaba hacer más ejercicio que solo esgrima-¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué hay dos tú? ¿Y por qué estas vestido así?

-E-ese… es mi kwami-dijo entre jadeos-No sé qué ocurrió pero creo que es mi culpa –miro al suelo- no sé cómo solucionarlo mi lady…lo lamento…-susurro avergonzado

Marinette lo miro un poco sorprendida, nunca había visto a Chat Noir tan decaído, jamás pensó verlo así alguna vez, el muchacho parecía que le invadía la culpa, la Catarina se incoó y le levanto el rostro logrando que los ojos verdes la miraran-Tú no tienes la culpa, y aun que así lo fuera, somos jóvenes y no comprendemos nuestros poderes, a cualquiera de los dos nos pudo pasar, Chat somos un equipo y para eso estamos el uno para el otro, para limpiar los desastres del otro, yo estoy segura que tu arias lo mismo por mí- el joven miro en otra dirección- vamos, no te desanimes, lo solucionaremos, para eso estamos aquí… juntos, podemos hacer cualquier cosa-dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y le estiraba la mano ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse- somos compañeros, y para nosotros el cielo es el límite- el muchacho volvió a mirarla, suspiro y acepto la ayuda colocándose de pie

-Gracias mi lady-susurro conmovida por el intento de animarlo, la muchacha le sonrió

-Muy bien quédate aquí, yo iré a detener a Plagg-dijo logrando que el muchacho reaccionara

-¡Espera! Acabas de decir-

-Lo sé, pero ahora eres un civil, eres mucho más vulnerable que yo-regaño la muchacha- te quedaras aquí, yo intentare detener a Plagg y ni se te ocurra seguirme-gruño mientras lanzaba su yoyo y se marchaba. El joven refunfuño que muchacha más terca y testaruda, Plagg podría lastimarla y él estaba más que seguro que él era el único que podría detenerlo pero… ¿Cómo? Miro su anillo, tal vez si invocaba su miraculous… pero si lo hacía sería peligroso, tal vez se arriesgaba a que Plagg lo controlara y solo sería una piedra en el zapato para su Lady. Analizo mejor la situación, que debía hacer…

 _"-Debes tranquilizarte o los poderes de chat Noir te controlaran-Ronroneo el gato mientras movía de su cola de lado a lado."_

Era verdad, Plagg sentía cuando él estaba alterado, eso significaba que de alguna manera sus emociones se encontraban conectadas a Plagg, tal vez si aclaraba su corazón todo sería más fácil… pero ¿Que había hecho que su corazón de alterar de tal forma que librero al akuma antiguo? Se sentó en medio de la calle, es decir con tal destrucción no creía que un vehículo lo atropellara.

-Marinette-dijo mientras recordaba de la nada-es verdad… por un momento confundí mis sentimientos hacia marinette…-sintió como sus mejillas ardían ante el recuerdo de como el acariciaba su mejilla-esto no será sencillo- se dijo así mismo mientras venia hacia él una imagen de una joven de traje moteado- Este no es el momento para esto-se levantó, era verdad, debía ayudar a Plagg, no era momento para pensar en triángulos amorosos, tenía algo claro en su corazón-¡YO RECUPERARE A PLAGG!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es una pena… en verdad pensé que Ladybug era más fuerte-dijo en un ronroneo mientras miraba a una muchacha tirada en la calle intentando colocarse de pie-Una verdadera lástima… tu sabias que los Kwamis poseemos poderes ilimitados, y son los humanos quienes nos debilitan, ellos marcan los limites, sus corazones impuros siempre provocan problemas… -Marinette parecía agotada, no podría ni siquiera acercársele, el muchacho era demasiado rápido… no podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos…-Hay miren… ya se murió-dijo al ver como la Catarina caía inconsciente al suelo- es hora de liberar a Tikki- se acercó a la derrotada Ladybug, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando su cuerpo pareció perder el control por un momento cayendo sobre su parte posterior, se sentía confundido y desorientado, miro a su alrededor- D-donde.. Estoy…-pregunto al aire-m-mi cuerpo- se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba sus manos –Muchacho…-dijo recordando a su portador-D-donde esta Adrien…-se preguntó a sí mismo. Analizo lo que ocurría, de seguro esto se debía a los problemas internos del muchacho, pero el hecho de que tomara conciencia en estos momentos significaba que Adrien ya había analizado sus prioridades-Eso es chico…-se dijo a sí mismo, perdiendo una vez más el control-¡Maldito mocoso!-gruño-Esta intentado interferir-hablo más que molesto-¡No lo permitiré! ¡NO ME VOLVERAS A ENCERRAR!

.-.-.-.-.-.

Adrien estaba sentado, meditando la situación aún lado del rio Sena, no había nadie a su alrededor debido a la gran destrucción causada por Plagg podía calmar sus pensamientos. Respiro hondo, ya tenía un plan de como calmar a al kwami, pero tenía dudas de que esto funcionara, miro al pequeño felino que dormía plácidamente a su lado cubierto por la bufanda celeste, esperaba que esto funcionara…

-Miren que trajo el rio-dijo burlesco un muchacho a su espalda, Adrien reconocía la voz, Plagg lo había encontrado, esto acabaría ahora

-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro el concreto, y sintió como el frio la había rodeado, levanto la mirada y la puesta del sol estaba dominando el cielo, se sentó, y miro su ropa, su transformación se había desvanecido, jamás pensó que Plagg fuera tan fuerte ¿Cómo podía detenerlo? Le ardía parte del rostro, toco la parte superior de su parpado, y su mano quedo manchada por la sangre, se había cortado pero no era nada grave, no podía abrir el ojo izquierdo por completo, solo parte de él-Tikki-dijo al ver a la pequeña kwami a su lado inconsciente-Hay no… debes estar agotada-dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus manos

-Hay…. Q-que detener a Plagg…-susurro la pequeña mientras miraba a penas a la joven.

Marinette se puso de pie y deposito a su kwami en su bolso, debía buscar al kwami de Chat antes de que causara más problemas. Miro de reojo el lugar, y si había ido a buscar a Chat, el estaría en problemas… no podía permitirlo que lo lastime. Se colocó de pie, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, decidió comenzar su búsqueda

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El encapuchado Adrien se colocó de pie y miro serio a su kwami, se quitó el antifaz-Ya no necesito esto-la lanzo al suelo

-Oh.. pero que rudo-dijo divertido

-Plagg reacciona… tú no eres así, eres mejor que esto-hablaba cerio, pero el kwami no le interesaba en lo más mínimo-Acabare con esto… protege a las personas de parís… y te protegeré Plagg…. Déjame ayudarte, podemos solucionarlo juntos, somos equipo… solos uno…-dijo mientras se colocaba su mano en el pecho y miraba al joven felino. El de cabellos oscuros parecía divertido con el discurso-Si no me tomaras enserio… entonces…-estiro su puño con su miraculous en dirección al muchacho-No me dejas de otra

-Y crees que te permitiré encerrarme-preguntó divertido mientras se reía- te romperé esa mano antes de que eso ocurra…

-¿Enserio?-pregunto desafiante-Veamos quien tiene las 7 vidas…¡Plagg! ¡Las garras!-grito convocando el poder del miraculous el cual comenzó intentar absorber al muchacho de orejas felinas, resistiéndose, el joven enterró sus garras en el suelo

-¡No funcionara muchacho! Necesitas algo mejor que eso!-grito el muchacho divertido al no ser absorbido por el miraculous

-Y crees que este es mi plan?-pregunto divertido logrando tomar por sorpresa al felino, De un solo salto, Adrien se abalanzó contra Plagg tocando el pecho del joven de cabellos negro absorbiendo de golpe al felino.

La transformación fue dolorosa, jamás se había sentido así, y su traje había aparecido, había gritos en su mente, gritos que lo confundían, le impedían pensar

 _¡No podrás conmigo mocoso, soy mucho mejor Chat Noir que tú!_

-C-cállate-decía Adrien mientras apretaba su cráneo con su manos- todo eras confuso, tenía un extraño deseo por romper cosas de gritar, correr y deshacerse de toda la ira que se encontraba en él –Debo… debo… q-quitarme…-con su mano opuesta intento quitarse el miraculous pero algo se lo impedía, era como si sus manos fueran imanes que se repelían-P-plagg… d-detente…-decía en tono de suplica

-CHAT NOIR!-escucho la voz de una joven a lo lejos, sus pasos retumbaban en el cemento, el suplicaba en su mente que se alejara, pero una parte deseaba que se acercara, otra quería ver como la sangre teñiría el rio

-M-marinette…-susurro al ver como una joven mal herida corría hacia él… ¿Plagg la había herido?-a-aléjate…-murmuro

 _Mostrémosle… mostrémosle… que es la destrucción_

-N-no… por favor… ella no…-se decía- p-rincesa…

Marinette sentía alivio al ver como las orejas de su compañero salían de una melena rubia en vez de negra, significaba que Plagg había sido derrotado, y Chat había retomado el control. Se acercó a él y le sonrió-Que gusto verte, pensé que te habían lastimado-dijo aliviada. EL muchacho solo miraba el rio, tiritaba, parecía débil- Chat? Estas bien?-Vio cómo su mano se abrían y sus garras se alargaban mostrando su filo-C-chat?... –volvió a preguntar, esta vez retrocediendo, algo no andaba bien. De un solo movimiento, el joven felino se volteó con brusquedad y lanzo un arañazo que debido a la distancia Marinette logro esquivar-¡CHAT DETENTE!-grito la joven callándose sobre su parte posterior. EL joven vestido de cuero parecía salvaje, como si de un animal se tratase, comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia ella, acechando a su presa- POR FAVOR TU NO ERES ASI-grito al borde de las lagrima sal ver como el Gataclismo era invocado por su mano derecha, Marinette retrocedía como podía intentando alejarse del muchacho quien no parecía reaccionar. Con su pie aplasto la pierna de la joven apretándola con brusquedad, impidiendo que se moviera, con su mano izquierda tomo el cuello de la muchacha y la levanto del suelo elevándola y apuntando el Gataclismo hacia ella. Marinette, sentía como el aire era escaso, se tranquilizó-C-chat… sé que tú no quieres hacer eso…-dijo con su último aliento- no importa que hagas… tu siempre serás… un gran héroe…-susurro mientras una lagrima se escaba rodeando su mejilla

-P-princesa…-la muchacha vio a los ojos a su atacante y vio el terror reflejado en él, la soltó dejando la caer al suelo, Adrien miro sus manos… estuvo a punto… apunto… Marinette. Miro a la muchacha ¿Qué había hecho?

 _Hazlo_

-No…-dijo en tono decidido-no le are daño a nadie-se dijo a sí mismo-y no dejare que lastimes a nadie más Plagg- el muchacho se abalanzó contra el rio.

-CHAT!-grito Marinette al ver como el felino desaparecía en el rio. Se colocó de pie y se asomó por la orilla-CHAAAAAAT- volvió a gritar

Adrien sentía como la falta de aire causaba que se hundía, la voz de Plagg se había silenciado, su mente estaba en paz, sonrió… lo más lamentable es que su vida acabaría el día en que destruyó parís…

Una luz verde salió fugas del agua cayendo sobre una criatura negra que se encontraba envuelta en una tela celeste, marinette miro sorprendida la escena y pudo ver como el kwami se elevaba de apoco tomando conciencia de donde estaba

-LO LOGRO-grito Plagg mientras miraba sus pequeñas patas, miro a la joven que estaba frente a él, que sin temor aparente por su presencia grito

-ÉL AUN SE ENCUENTRA AHÍ ABAJO-Plagg miro el agua, Adrien no sobreviviría…

-¡CHICOOO!-grito mientras se lanzaba hacia el agua como un cohete negro

Marinette logro ver cómo una vez más la luz neón salía del rio, espero, tal vez el kwami le daría la fuerza suficiente para salir, si eso era, Plagg lo ayudaría, el saldría y después se reirían de esto y comerían galletas… si eso pasaría. Marinette sentía como la desesperación la invadía, Chat no se veía, se estaba ahogando. Sin pensarlo más se lanzó al agua, y comenzó a nadar sumergiéndose, no lo veía… ¿por qué no lo veía?… logro ve a lo lejos el pequeño reflejo de la luz. Era la campana del traje que reflejaba la poca luz del atardecer. El aire se le agotaba pero siguió sumergiéndose, Chat no podía morir, chat no moriría ahí, ella no lo permitiría… él no podía dejarla. Logro alcanzarlo y con ambas manos lo tomo del torso y comenzó a nadar con la adrenalina apedreándose de su cuerpo. El llegar a la superficie se sintió como un milagro, arrastro como pudo al joven a la orilla, y dejo el cemento

-C-chat despierta-dijo mientras tocaba el rostro del muchacho- Chat por favor no es divertido…-dijo con una risa nerviosa, logro ver cómo un poco de agua corría por su boca-N-no…-murmuro aterrada. Comenzó a comprimir su pecho- ¡Vamos! ¡No me hagas esto!-le decía- GATO TONTO-grito mientras para después darle respiración boca a boca y continuar con la compresiones-TENIAS QUE VENIR. NO PODIAS SIMPLEMNTE QUEDARTE FUERA DE TODO ESTO-volvió a darle respiración boca a boca- TONTO TONTO TONTO-gritaba. El agua salió de golpe por su boca y Chat comenzó a retomar el color mientras tocia-Chat…-dijo aliviada

-Quien es el gato tonto-pregunto con un rostro que parecía que había despertado de un largo sueño, con su cabello despeinado dándole un toque adormilado. Marinette se abalanzó sobre él y lo abraso con fuerza tomando por sorpresa al muchacho que aún no comprendía que ocurría – No vuelvas a hacerme esto… por favor… nunca más… pensé que te perdería… pensé que no volvería a verte- las lágrimas de Marinette se combinaban con la humedad del traje de cuero, Adrien separo a la muchacha de él y la miro, con su dedo pulgar limpio las mejillas de Dupain-Cheng. Miro la preocupación reflejada con todo su rostro y compendio que había estado demasiado angustiada por él, solo por él, la abrazo, esta vez con fuerza dándole protección y prometiéndose, que jamás dejaría que volviera a pasar por lo mismo-Marinette…-susurro mientras sentía el olor de su cabello en su nariz, sintiendo una enorme paz en él.

La noche había llegado, y junto al rio, se veían dos figuras abrazándose con ternura, la luna llena se reflejaba en el agua. Adrien al fin sentía tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que no comprendía, pero solo marinette le brindaba-Princesa…-dijo rompiendo el silencio- N-no tienes frio?-preguntó tiritando, logrado sacar una risa por parte de la joven

-gatito tonto…

-¡TE LO JURO! ¡SE ME CONGELA LA COLA!

 **Continuara…**

 **Holaaa que tal ¿les gusto? Pues quise darle un toque de drama, espero que Marinette los haya complacido :x }**

 **EL próximo capítulo será más relajante, solo contendrá risa y uno que otro romance e.e, dejare que Adrien descanse un rato ya lo eh maltratado mucho al pobre, así que necesito que me digan que Actividad quieren que hagan en la escuela**

 **A) Obra**

 **B) Viaje de estudio**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, en el mismo lugar, Adiós!**

ElbaKheel

¡Una marinette salvando el día a la orden!

rubas 273

Casiii salva el día Adrien, pero bueno, espero que la opción de Marinette te gustara de todas maneras :x

david h

Jajajaja ves que votando una vez igual ganas

Guest 

Felicidades, tu opción fue la ganadora

Guest

Gracias Michelle no sabes cuánto significa para mí que digas eso en verdad me animas a escribir. Marinette está logrando confundir al gatito de apoco, veras, yo en estos momentos estoy con muchas pruebas y trabajos, pero generalmente publico los domingos o miércoles, pero puede que tarde porque como te explique debo priorizar :c si no en verdad publicaría cada tres días e incluso menos XD ¡Un gusto!


	9. ¡Rómpete una pierna!: Primera parte

**Debido a un empate, se realizaran ambos capítulos primero la obra y más adelante, el viaje de estudios**

 **¡Rómpete una pierna!: Primera parte**

El salón de clases se encontraba dominado por los murmuros, todos hablaban de lo ocurrido ayer como Chat Noir había destruido media ciudad y de cómo Ladybug limpio el desastre, Alya era la defensora número uno del felino mientras que Kim y Max eran sus enemigos

-Pudo haber matado a alguien!- gritó Kim mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Él no era Chat era otra criatura con su forma, él no lastimo a nadie!

Adrien escuchaba la discusión muy atento, cuando Alya dabas sus argumentos él asentía de acuerdo, pero cuando Kim o Max hablaban él negaba completamente en desacuerdo

-¿y tú cómo sabes eso?-pregunto desafiante el moreno de baja estatura

-Ladybug me lo dijo-Adrien miró sorprendido a reportera del Ladyblog-Después de la batalla, Ladybug fue hasta a mi casa para una entrevista ¿No han visto mi actualización?-pregunto ofendida a sus compañeros a lo que todos atinaron a tomar sus teléfonos y abrir la página dedicada a la heroína de París. Adrien abrió el último video subido y vio a una muchacha de traje moteado con su ojo izquierdo medio abierto debido a la batalla... Un segundo... ¿Marinette no tenía la misma herida?

-Quiero aclarar los sucesos de esta tarde en París- decía la joven en la pantalla. Adrien miraba atento con Nino sobre su hombro escuchando la entrevista -Toda la destrucción fue causada por una akuma con la forma de Chat Noir arrebatándole los poderes, sus poderes eran ilimitados incluso logró derrotarme...-dijo avergonzada la muchacha- si no hubiera sido por mi compañero que arriesgó su vida por la ciudad, en estos momentos podría ser que el conocido como Plagg hubiera destruido la ciudad... así que, en nombre de París, gracias Chat Noir le salvaste la vida a la ciudad... y a mí... gracias...-el video terminaba con una muchacha que miraba enternecida a la cámara. Adrien suspiró, su Lady siempre tan honesta

-Entonces Chat Noir salvo a París solo- Dijo Nino sorprendido, Adrien solo atinó a asentir, claro que Chat no hubiera sobrevivido si no hubiera sido por Marinette, su muerte la había aceptado cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas para salir a la superficie. Adrien se sentó en su puesto y comenzó a meditar la situación, cuando Marinette lo saco del agua y lo salvó de morir ahí, había notado la herida en su ojo, pero no se atrevió a preguntar después de dejarla en su casa y marcharse, pero ahora que veía la imagen de Ladybug con la misma herida en el mismo lugar... y si Marinette y Ladybug...

-Buenos días amiga- la voz de Alya lo saco de sus pensamiento, miro a la muchacha que parecía algo decaiga o tal vez estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Se alegró al verla, desde ayer deseaba verla, había algo que había nacido en él que deseaba estar con ella durante el día y la noche, de seguro quería agradecerla por haberlo salvado pero en el fondo quería volver a sentir esa clama que había tenido el día ayer junto a su compañera de clases

-Buenos días Marinette- dijo un muy animado Adrien formando una enorme sonrisa

-hola-dijo de forma seca la muchacha ignorando quien la había saludado, solo se concentró en llegar a su lugar y suspirar. Tenía muchas cosas en su mente, y todas involucraban a un joven felino que le sonreía coquetamente antes de despedirse. Ayer había sido tan peligroso que su noche había estado meditando que hubiera sido si Chat no lo hubiera logrado, la sola idea de la colocaba nerviosa, no se había dado cuenta lo importante que era el muchacho en su vida y mucho menos que podía perderlo

-Chica segura que te encuentras bien-susurro la joven morena mientras se sentaba a su lado, Adrien intento oír, jugando con la banca intentando balancearse para escuchar mejor lo que hablaban sus compañeras de atrás

-Viejo puedes quedarte tranquilo-le pregunto Nino arto de balancearse con la banca. Adrien solo tendió a sonreírle pero no dejar de jugar con el asiento

-¿Por qué preguntas?-respondió Marinette mirando confundida a su amiga, la muchacha se le acercó y le dijo en el oído

-Adrien te saludo… y tú no le respondiste bien-la Dupain-Cheng dio un brinco y pego un solo grito

-QUEEE-retumbo su voz por las paredes del salón, Adrien sintió como su tímpano se reventaba causando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera la banca con él y claro… Nino también, ambos muchachos en el suelo fueron la burla del salón y el moreno vio con ira a su rubio amigo que solo rio disculpándose

-Pues es bueno comenzar el día riéndose-dijo la profesora mientras entraba al salón dejando su bolso sobre la mesa- Muy buenos días, Adrien, Nino que tal si mejor se sientan en la banca en ves del suelo- EL moreno aun molesto con su amigo se sentó en la baca a lo que el rubio siguió disculpando- Ya he decidido la actividad que aremos como clase… ¡Una obra!-los murmuro invadieron el salón- El tema lo decidirán ustedes…

-Voto que sea de la batalla de ayer-grito Alya logrando que muchos asintieran de acuerdo. Marinette y Adrien sintieron como los nervios lo invadían

-Y-yo digo que sea de un cuento-dijo la Dupain-Cheng claramente nerviosa

-Apoyo la idea-dijo Adrien mientras rascaba su nuca

-Entonces serian dos ideas, Ladybug y Chat Noir o Un cuento… levante la mano los que quieren la primera opción- el salón completo alzo la mano excepto dos jóvenes – bien, hora el cuento-Solo marinette y Adrien alzaron sus manos- Pues tenemos un ganador- ambos jóvenes suspiraron decepcionados –Alguien alguna idea de cómo puede ser…

-Yo-dijo Alya alzando la mano una vez más- Podríamos crear una obra donde Ladybug y junto a los otros villanos se unan para derrotar a Chat Noir-dijo la morena a donde todos asintieron de acuerdo, Adrien suspiro ¿Por qué él sería el malo?

-Debido a obviedad yo seré Ladybug-dijo Chloé- es decir mi Papi estaría muy enojado si no a su hijita actuando en el papel principal y mi querido Adrien seria el Chat Noir perfecto-El rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, si lo veían con su traje sería un problema y claro actuar junto a Chloé era un claro riesgo para su salud

-S-señorita-dijo el hijo de Gabriel-Sufro de pánico escénico-se excusó el joven

-Si claro… de seguro los nervios te invaden cuando posas para todas las revistas-dijo Nino burlesco

-Ninoooo-gruño el muchacho al ver como su amigo lo apuñalaba por la espalda

-Yo seré Ladybug, porque fue mi idea-dijo la dueña de Ladyblog

-Yo seré Ladybug-gruño la rubia

-¿Qué tal si Marinette es Ladybug?-pregunto Nathaniel llamando la atención de todos dejando que la muchacha se sonrojara- Es decir, Marinette pose la complexión más parecida a la de Ladybug e incluso su color y largo de cabello es el mismo-dijo el pelirrojo dejando que todos miraran a la muchacha

-Jejeje tú crees? E-ella es más alta-dijo nerviosa, a lo Alya sonrió

-Es verdad Marinette, tienes muchas cosas en común-asintió la morena. Marinette se sentía rodeada, todos sus compañeros la observaban, volteo y vio como Adrien la miraba muy de cerca invadiendo su espacio personal, se sostenía el rostro con su mano derecha, parecía estar pensando

Adrien miro de pies a cabeza a la joven-Tiene razón…-murmuro, Marinette era del mismo tamaño que su Lady, su cabello era igual…Seria interesante verla con el traje-Apoyo a Nathaniel…-Adrien se sentó en su puesto y comenzó a pensarlo

Cerebro de Adrien

En la oficina cerebral pequeños Chat y Adrien corrían de lado a lado intentado combinar la información

-QUE OCURRE-grito uno de los Chat

-Marinette es muy parecida a Ladybug- dijo uno de los Adrien, juntaron fotos mentales- ¡SE PARECEN MUCHOOOO

-¡¿Significa que son la misma personas?!

-PERO AMAMOS A LADYBUG

-LADYBUG ES MARINETTE

El cerebro comenzó a incendiarse y los pequeños rubios corrían de lado a lado, sintiendo una alarma de fondo

Realidad

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Nino al ver como el muchacho parecía en trance, a punto de sacar humo por los oídos

-Eh si…-dijo al ver que su amigo lo miraba, mejor lo pensaría después…

-Que gracioso ustedes creen que pueden elegir los personajes-dijo divertida la maestra logrando llamar la atención de todos- Todo será al azar para que sea justo- la mujer anoto todos los personajes posibles de la obra y los guardo en una caja, y la agito. Comenzó a avanzar por los puestos, todos sacaron uno-ahora pueden abrirlo

-EHHHHHHHHH YO NO QUIERO SER CUPIDO NEGRO-grito Chloé- ¡MI PADRE SE ENTERARA DE ESTO!

-¿Burbujeo?-se dijo a si misma Alya, se encogió de hombros, mala suerte

-No podía tocarme uno que no tenga el nombre Lady en el titulo-dijo Nino al ver que decía Lady wifi

-Señorita-dijo Adrien- Está bien que nos toquen papeles de sexos contrarios

-Si es la idea… que se completamente aleatorio

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te toco?-preguntó el moreno a su lado

-Pues…- el joven le entrego el papel a su amigo, quien rompió en risa

-Te verás muy bien en mayas rojas amigo, espero que te ayude con tu pánico escénico-dijo entre risas

-Nino…-dijo molesto Adrien, no se veía con el traje de Ladybug frente a la gente, de alguna manera le aliviaba la idea que no fuera chat Noir pero como su Lady… él quería que fuera Marinette…

-Chat Noir…-susurro joven Dupain-Cheng, a lo que el rubio volteo bruscamente- Seré Chat Noir…

-ajaja te verás muy bien de cuero-dijo Alya sacando sonrojos por parte de Nino y Adrien, los cuales se imaginaron a una coqueta marinette de negro

-No creo que tenga la personalidad para hacerlo, es decir Chat es todo lo contrario a mí, su desplante es difícil de imitar-dijo divertida al recordar la alta autoestima de su amigo

-Hay solo búrlate de todo y hace chistes malos y listo un perfecto Chat Noir-dijo Alya con simpleza

-Sus chistes son buenos-dijo Adrien interrumpiendo la conversación, a lo que ambas jóvenes lo miraron-Sus chistes son buenos ¿verdad?-le pregunto a Nino quien se encogió de hombros

-Señorita… pudo ayudar con la vestimenta de la obra?-pregunto marinette, a lo que la maestra asintió. Nathaniel miro a la joven, si marinette hacia los vestuarios y él el maquillaje tal vez tendrían una posibilidad de trabajar juntos, se sonrojó ante la idea

-Y-yo quiero ayudar con el maquillaje señorita-dijo repentinamente el pelirrojo, a lo que la maestra sonrió al ver que sus estudiantes parecían entusiasmados

-Muy bien, entonces significa que tú y Marinette deben coordinarse para realizar un buen trabajo-dijo la maestra lo que marinette volteo a ver al pelirrojo y le sonrió al Kurtzberg quien no oculto su alegría.

-Hey-dijo Nino al oído a Adrien- creo que hay chispa ahí

-He? que quiere decir- dijo ignorante el rubio a lo que el moreno le sonrió divertido

-Ya sabes, Marinette y Nathaniel… no harían mala pareja es decir ambos tienen gustos por el diseño y tienen buena imaginación- dijo el moreno a lo que el Agreste volvió a mirar al pelirrojo

-¿A Nathaniel le gusta marinette? – pregunto sorprendido a lo que Nino rodeo los ojos a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que su mejor amigo fuera tan despistado- No lo había notado…

-Muy bien muchachos le daré tiempo para que hagan el guion, después de eso se pueden ir- Los jóvenes se sentaron alrededor de Alya y comenzaron a lanzar ideas sobre la obra

-Entonces, será que todos estaremos contra Chat Noir representada por mi querida amiga Marinette-la muchacha se sentó a un lado de su amiga-Y todos pelearemos contra ella junto a nuestra sexy Ladybug-dijo divertida quien le guiñaba el ojo a Adrien el cual se sonrojaba ante el comentario

-Y ¿por qué Chat Noir es malo?-preguntó Juleka

-Es controlado por un akuma y solo recordando su lado humano volverá a ser como era, y como está destruyendo la ciudad los villanos se le unen a Ladybug para vencerlo- explico Alya

-y como se curara?-pregunto curiosa Alix

-Que sea con un beso-dijo rosita soñando con la idea de una escena romántica. Marinette y Adrien se sonrojaron

-Eso debemos meditarlo-dijo Nino no muy seguro con el final-es muy trillado…

-Si tienes razón- concluyo la morena, para decepción de la muchacha y para alivio de ambos personajes principales

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases habían finalizado, y Marinette se dirigía a casa después de haber comprado un rollo de tela negro para confeccionar su traje, entro a su hogar, y se dirigió a su habitación. La idea de confeccionar un traje imitación a cuero de Chat Noir le agradaba, pero el que lo tuviera que utilizar ella, no tanto, miro la tela e intento imaginarse como luciría, pero no podría, así que decidió esperar a que su trabajo estuviera realizado, había quedado que mañana se juntarían con Nathaniel para ponerse de acuerdo en los personajes y así ayudar a su compañeros, esperando que la obra saliera como se deseaba-Me serviría ver como es el traje de Chat de cerca-dijo mientras estiraba la tela

-Tus deseos son ordenes-dijo la voz de un muchacho logrando asustar a marinette quien volteo a ver a un rubio en traje negro sobre su cama posando como si hubiera estado practicando la posición un buen rato

-¡QUE NO SABES TOCAR!-grito la muchacha sonrojada

 **Este capítulo continuara…**

 **Debido a la extensión del capítulo, lo continuare en el próximo, de hecho serán tres partes (posiblemente)**

 **Así que les dejo todo a su imaginación XD ¿Quieren pasar directamente a la obra? O ¿Quieren divertirse con el proceso de construcción?**

 **A) Obra lista**

 **B) Obra en proceso**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **rubas 273**

 **Su reputación de apoco se limpiara, todo gracias a Marinette jojo tal vez es un poco de su poder, gracias por votar**

 **david h**

 **Ahora Adrien está notando el parecido…. Pero igual le cuesta verlo XD**

 **Guest**

 **Espero que te haya gustado**

 **Guest**

 **Más adelante :D**


	10. ¡Rómpete una pierna!: Segunda parte

**Hola a todos! Pus aquí la continuación del capítulo anterior y como ustedes lo pidieron, los sucesos antes de hacer la obra**

 **¡Rómpete una pierna!: Segunda parte**

Marinette miro molesta al rubio que se encontraba frente a ella sobre su cama, el joven se sentó a la orilla del colchón y miro el lugar, habían muchos posters de él, alguien era su admiradora, la idea le dio gracia, se lanzó desde el desván y se acercó a uno de las fotos, era una foto de la revista Magazine donde salía fingiendo que caminaba mirando hacia el suelo… hay… que mal se veía en esa foto, pensó mientras analizaba el papel

-¡S-soy fan de Gabriel Agreste!-grito la muchacha completamente roja. El rubio la miro divertido, era verdad, Marinette tenía tendencia a realizar diseños era obvio que era admiradora de su Padre y bueno toda la ropa que traía en esas fotos eran diseños de él así que tenía sentido que Marinette tuviera muchas fotos

-¿Y qué tanto haces?-dijo el muchacho mientras estiraba la tela negra y la observaba en verdad era una buena imitación a cuero, la muchacha le arrebato la tela de las "patas"

-No toques, tu rompes todo-dijo la joven de forma regañadora-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto aun molesta después de todo ¿Quién se creía para entrar en su cuarto sin permiso?

-Vine a darle las gracias a mi salvadora-dijo mientras realizaba una leve reverencia- y claro, un pajarito me dijo que necesitarías de mi encantadora presencia-la muchacha rodeo los ojos, pero era verdad necesitaba ver el traje, y la única forma era tener a Chat Noir metida en su casa-Y de pago quiero galletas-dijo el muchacho, no perdía nada con intentarlo

Marinette sonrió, gato tramposo, pensó para si- Quédate aquí-ordenó la joven- Y no toques nada- termino por decir mientras comenzaba a retirarse por la escotilla, Adrien suspiro al percatarse que se había quedado solo, era su oportunidad de observar la habitación y buscar algún indicio que le digiera si Marinette era Ladybug, busco por todos lados, los cajones, en el escritorio… un segundo ¿Pero que estaba buscando con exactitud? Se sentó en el diván y comenzó a analizar, él cómo Chat Noir no tenía nada que lo delatara en su habitación… entonces…

-Su kwami!-dijo de repente, es verdad, Marinette tendría un kwami como él tenía a Plagg-si encuentro al Kwami descubriré la verdad-se dijo a si mismo mientras asentía, la escotilla se abrió de nuevo dejando entrar a una muchacha que traía un plato con galletas y dos tazas de chocolate caliente, al muchacho se le ilumino el rostro solo el ver las galletas. Las joven las dejo a un lado del rubio quien sin pensarlo dos veces se avanzó sobre las galletas ¡Wow! Que delicia, pensó

-Necesitó que me dejes observar tu traje, tengo que usar uno para una obra que are en la escuela- dijo marinette mientras veía como el muchacho se atragantaba con galletas-por favor-Adrien se limpió las migajas que tenía alrededor de la boca y trago

-Claro mi princesa, are todo lo que me pidas-dicho esto marinette le tomo la mano y lo puso de pie y le estiro los brazos hacia los lados y comenzó a observarlo con cuidado, caminaba alrededor de él, Adrien se sentía incómodo, marinette lo miraba mucho, mientras que la muchacha solo pensaba en el traje, Adrien solo pensaba que la joven lo estaba observando… y que estaban solos en la habitación, se sonrojo ante la idea, la Dupain-cheng comenzó a ver la parte del torso, miraba las líneas del traje, la campana, el cuello… el antifaz, se detuvo al ver que el rubio la miraba directamente a los ojos

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto la muchacha, el joven felino no pudo evitar echar un vistazo fugas a los labios de su compañera de clases

-N-no nada-dijo mientras comenzaba a mirar el techo y se decía a mentalmente No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso. Marinette, le extraño la actitud, pero continúo con su trabajo, miro los guantes y los zapatos, las orejas, la cola, y listo traje observado por completo, pero olvidaría los detalles así que supuso que necesitaría de Chat más de una vez, lista su observación, tomo una libreta y comenzó a hacer sus anotaciones. Adrien al notar que la joven ya no lo miraba se relajó, la idea de la última vez había vuelto… "Sus labios serian igual de dulces" la pregunta y la imagen de él acariciando su mejilla lo tenía confundido. El reconocible pitido de su anillo lo saco de sus pensamientos- Creo que me convertiré en rana-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la escotilla que se encontraba sobre la cama de la joven-Mañana vendré más temprano para que tengas más tiempo de admirarme- ronroneo coquetamente

-¡Espera!-grito marinette para sorpresa de muchacho-ven a la misma hora, mañana en la tarde estaré en casa de un compañero viendo algunas cosas de la obra, así que no estaré si llegas temprano-el felino bajo sus orejas y las subió de inmediato, asintió y se marchó por la escotilla. Marinette comenzó a dibujar en la tela, alegre de que su disfraz sería perfecto gracias a Chat.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Guardo todo en su mochila, sus tijeras, las pinturas que tenía, todo lo posible que necesitarían con Nathaniel para pensar en los disfraces, la idea de trabajar con su compañero la emocionaba, después de todo él era todo un artista, sabía que dibujaba muy bien de seguro todo saldría espectacular gracias a Nathaniel, se despidió de sus padres y se marchó, hacia frio, así que había salido muy abrigada, entre su bufanda venia Tikki, observando el camino

-Te veo muy alegre Marinette-dijo la pequeña kwami

-Es que gracias a Chat pude avanzar bastante en mi disfraz, y ahora con Nathaniel veremos algunas cosas de los trajes y eso me tiene emocionada-la idea de ocupar su sábado creando la tenía muy feliz. Llego hasta una casa con letrero de pizza en el exterior, no sabía que la familia Kurtzberg tuviera una pizzería, entro y vio a su compañero en el mostrador conversando con un joven mayor de cabellos rojos, debía ser el hermano de Nathaniel, después de todo se parecían la única diferencia era que él tenía un estilo de cabello más militar-Hola-dijo la joven logrando la atención de ambos muchachos

-Bienvenida en que te podemos servir-dijo el joven más alto, Marinette logro observar que traía un delantal y las manos manchadas con harina, de seguro era él quien hacia las pizzas

-Hola marinette-hablo Nathaniel-Por favor pasa-dijo mientras abría el mostrador, el muchacho que era mucho más alto que su compañero de clases miro sorprendido a su hermanito, y sonrío burlón

-Así que tú eres Marinette, Nathan habla mucho de ti-bromeo el muchacho sacando un sonrojo por parte de su hermano- me llamo Christhofe, pero dime Chris por favor

-Hola Chris, es un gusto-hablo la muchacha mientras sonreía

-Ven Marinette, vamos a mi cuarto a trabajar-gruño el joven mientras guiaba a su compañera por su casa, volteo a ver a su hermano quien lanzaba besitos en el aire, a veces odiaba a su hermano…

La habitación de Nathaniel era igual de grande que la suya, la gran diferencia era blanca y tenía muchos cuadros y dibujos por doquier, Marinette fascinada comenzó a observar todo, en verdad era muy talentoso, logró ver una pila de cuadernos y sorprendida por la cantidad pregunto- Todos estos ya los acabaste-el muchacho tímidamente asintió, la joven tomo uno y comenzó a observar, tenía dibujos fascinantes

-Te parece si comenzamos?-pregunto el muchacho sacando un si por parte de la Dupain-Cheng-Encenderé el calefactor para temperar la habitación-dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigía al aparato

-Creo que los más difíciles serán Horrificadora y Corazón de piedra, pero creo que no imposible- dijo la muchacha ganándose la atención del pelirrojo-podríamos hacerlos de papel mache, el más fácil será corazón de piedra… pero Horrificadora, no se… tardaríamos en pintarlo tiene muchos colores-dijo la joven mientras pensaba

-Qué tal si trabajamos con tela blanca, hacemos el disfraz lo rellenamos y tenemos un mostro esponjoso y abrazable-dijo Nathaniel mientras se sentaba en una silla

-¿Y el color?

-Con pintura en lata, ganara más fácil los degrades de colores-dijo el joven con simpleza a lo que la muchacha junto sus manos emocionada

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerca de la Pizzería un rubio muchacho de traje negro intentaba mirar lo que ocurría dentro de la casa- debería tener visión de rayos x-dijo mientras se quejaba al no poder observar nada- rodeo el edificio y logró ver una ventana empeñada, miles de ideas se le pasaron por la mente ¡Si Nathaniel le colocaba una mano encima de su Princesa le rompería la mano! La sola idea lo enfureció y se lanzó al marco de la ventana y con una mano limpia el vidrio y logro ver como ambos muchacho trabajan arduamente-Que estoy pensado…-se dijo a sí mismo, Nathaniel no aria nada malo, logro ver como la muchacha lo abrazaba-¡¿PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AHÍ?!-grito para si mismo

.-.-.-.-.

-Qué bueno que puedo hacer esto contigo-dijo Marinette con cierto alivio, para después ver a un sonrojado Nathaniel-Eres un genio, nada de esto se me hubiera ocurrido-alago mientras miraba parte del cuerpo de Horrificadora pintado

-G-gracias Marinette-dijo nervioso el muchacho-iré a bajarle la temperatura a la estufa que creo que hace más calor que antes-se excusó mientras caminaba hacia el aparato sonrío, Marinette lo había abrazado… respiro hondo, que mejor sensación que esa. Sus pensamientos se bloquearon al ver a un rubio con antifaz pegado en el vidrio de su ventana-he?-fue lo único que salió de sus labios, Chat apunto dos de sus dedos a sus ojos después hizo lo mismo pero hacia Nathaniel y luego hacia él mismo

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Chat te observa amigo-dijo mientras le apuntaba

.-.-.-.-.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Marinette mientras miraba a Nathaniel, el pelirrojo volteo a observar a su compañera y luego una vez más a la ventana, pero el rubio ya no estaba

-No… nada…-dijo confundido ¿Pero que hacia Chat Noir en su ventana?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el tejado de los Kurtzberg, se podía ver a un Adrien muy abrigado sentado mirando al cielo, cruzado de brazos y piernas con el ceño fruncido

-Ya cambia la cara-dijo Plagg mientras devoraba su queso

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-pregunto molesto

-Quizás se aburrieron de trabajar y comen pizza-dijo el felino

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto un poco preocupado

-Si incluso debe estar diciendo que la ama y le debe estar pidiendo su mano en matrimonio ¡YA CALMATE PARANOICO!-grito Plagg molesto, Adrien lo tenía aburrido desde hace una hora con las mismas preguntas

-Solo estoy preocupado…-dijo el joven mientras miraba al cielo

-Más bien celoso…

-NO ESTOY CELOSO-grito enfurecido- preocupado, no celoso, es distinto-gruño, el felino rodeo los ojos, que terco era. Comenzó a aburrirse, y ¿si a marinette le gustaba Nathaniel? No, no, no, no ,no…¿o sí? Ladybug sentía algo por alguien, y si sus sospechas eran ciertas y Marinette era su Lady, significa que ella sentía algo por alguien… y si ese alguien era Nathaniel…

-¡Muchas gracias por la pizza!-escucho la voz de la muchacha y la vio salir acompañada de un pelirrojo muy conocido por él

-Mira-hablo el kwami negro- es todo un caballero la está acompañando a su casa- dijo sorprendido el felino

-Todos podemos hacer eso- Dijo Adrien mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-Ceeelooosoooo- ronroneo el felino

-¡QUE NO!-grito Adrien a todo volumen logrando que dos jóvenes voltearan a ver

-¿Oíste algo?-pregunto marinette a su compañero mientras miraban al techo del edificio

-Debió venir de alguna casa-dijo Nathaniel mientras retomaban el paso

-todo un ninja-dijo con ironía el kwami a lo que Adrien miro a otro lado molesto

-¿De que estarán hablando?-pregunto Adrien mientras los miraba escondido como caminaban

-De arte, la vida, diseño, amor, cuántos hijos tendrán, donde vivirán, cuando se casan-decía burlón el felino sacando una mirada asesina por parte de su portador

-No es gracioso

-Claro que si…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias por traerme a mi casa Nathaniel-dijo marinette enternecida por la acción, el muchacho guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos de la chaqueta demostrando su timidez

-Por nada… tan solo quería que llegaras a salvo a tu casa-el pelirrojo se sonrojó-Marinette hay algo que he querido decirte…

-Si dime…-dijo con inocencia

-Es tan solo que… tu… pues… am…- el joven se notaba nervioso- tú me… me gu-

-Hola amigos ¿qué hacen?-dijo repentinamente un rubio de antifaz con intenciones de interrumpir

-Chat Noir-nombro Marinette asustada por la repentina aparición

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Nathaniel mientras miraba un poco molesto al súper héroe

-Pues ayudo a Marinette con su traje, así que si no te molesta, debemos comenzar a trabajar-dijo el felino mientras empujaba a la joven a entrar a la tienda-Gracias por traerla por cierto, no queríamos que se perdiera camino a su casa-dijo irónico el muchacho-¡adiós!-finalizo cerrándole la puerta en la cara, dejando a Nathaniel completamente confundido con lo que acababa de ocurrir

-¡Que fue todo eso!-grito Marinette molesta-Nathaniel quería decirme algo importante y tú lo interrumpiste

-Llevo horas esperándote-mintió-dijiste a la misma hora de ayer y mira, llevo una hora y media aquí sentado en tu cama como un idiota. Marinette le sorprendió ver a Chat molesto, no pensó que le molestaría que llegara tarde, pero ahí estaba el joven de antifaz con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados mostrando su descontento

-De todas maneras no era razón para actuar así-gruño la muchacha, el joven simplemente volteo la cabeza, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho- Chat, en verdad lo siento haberte hecho esperar, no era mi intención-dijo la joven mientras bajaba la mirada, logrando que el joven se sintiera mal por lo que le había dicho después de todo era una mentira, pero ni loco de diría que llevaba todo el día siguiéndola

-Está bien… creo que exagere…-dijo el muchacho mientras rascaba su nuca- después de todo estabas ocupada trabajando…-un silencio se mantuvo entre los dos, logro ver que la joven parecía triste por su culpa-¿Qué te parece si ensayamos tus líneas?- la muchacha asintió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las dos horas pasaron volando, habían ensayado tanto la primera parte de la obra que marinette estaba exhausta, pero Chat le había animado mucho el día, habían ensayado por lo menos 10 veces cada línea, y el joven le decía que era lo que aria él en ese momento como lo diría o como actuaria, y eso le deba el toque perfecto

-Serás la mejor Chat Noir de tu escuela-dijo Adrien mientras jugaba con la silla con ruedas

-Hablando de la obra…-comento Marinette mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas que no logro aparecer desapercibido por el rubio –Nuestra profesora dijo que podíamos invitar a quien quisiéramos a la obra, y después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, quería invitarte-Adrien en verdad no se esperaba eso-Solo si quieres…

-m-me gustaría-dijo de repente y sin pensarlo

-¿De verdad?-pregunto emocionada la muchacha, el pitido del anillo interrumpió la conversación- debes irte-dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos el lunes entonces-comento el muchacho mientras salía por la escotilla del tejado. La joven solo asintió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corría por los techos de parís, su sonrisa no se la podía borrar nadie, llego a casa y entro por la ventana de su habitación, sintió como la transformación se desvanecía y se dejó caer en la cama y Plagg caía a su lado exhausto

-Puedes creer que Marinette me invito a la obra-dijo al aire sonrojado mientras sacaba un pedazo de queso y se lo entregaba al kwami-en verdad es muy tierna conmigo…

-Con Chat Noir-dijo Plagg

-Yo soy Chat-comento Adrien sin entender

-Si pero ella no lo sabe

-Como sea, mientras Marinette sea feliz para mi está bien-dijo con un leve sonrojó

-Oye y ¿cómo le aras para estar en el público y en la obra a la vez?-pregunto el felino muy concentrado en devorarse su camembert. Adrien se puso pálido

-AHHHHH no pensé en eso-grito mientras se jalaba el cabello

-Ya me lo había imaginado

 **Continuara…**

 **Tan tan jajaja ¿Si? ¿Cómo le harás Adrien para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo?**

 **En el próximo capítulo veremos el ensayo de la obra jakjakja y todo se saldrá de control buajjajajaja**

 **A)Adrien besa a Marinette**

 **B)Marinette confunde a Adrien con Chat Noir**

 **Lo se ambas tan tentadoras…¡NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

 **rubas 273** **:**

 **Pronto pronto la obra, no sabes lo qu tengo planeado wujajajaj**

 **david h**

 **akjkajkaja casi le frio el cerebro al pobre ajajajja**

 **Guest**

 **Todos votaron por la b XD**

 **Guest**

 **Hola Michelle, me alegro que te haya gustado, todo de a poquito se va desenvolviendo, y les tengo una gran sorpresa para el próximo capitulo**


	11. Rompete una pierna! : Tercera parte

**Debido a un empate, he dejado ambas opciones en este capítulo ¡Disfrútenlo! Les dejo el capítulo más largo hasta ahora espero que les guste**

 **¡Rómpete una pierna!: Tercera parte**

Marinette observo emocionada el escenario, todo había quedado muy bonito, era una buena escenografía, esta hacia parecer que todo lo que ocurría en la obra era en una de la calles de parís con la torre Eiffel de fondo. Miro a Mylene e Ivan los cuales se habían ofrecido de realizarla –Muchachos les quedo increíble- dijo con emoción a lo que ambos agradecieron, comenzó a caminar entre sus compañeros algunos se encontraban disfrazados. Alix vestía como la villana Clima tempestuoso, debido a que desvanecida era muy difícil de hacer se decidió que ella aria a la joven de poderes climáticos, aun le faltaba el maquillaje pero la ropa y su sombrilla eran muy parecidas. Por otro lado estaba Sabrina quien vestía de Princesa fragancia se encontraba a un lado de Chloé quien se negaba colocarse su disfraz, pudo ver a lo lejos a Nino sentado en una silla vestido de burbujeo… un segundo ¿no le había tocado Lady wifi? Nathaniel se encontraba maquillándolo y vestía de demoilustrador, el día anterior le había comentado que iría vestido desde su hogar para ahorrar tiempo, se iba a acercar a Nino para preguntarle, pero se topó con Alya quien vestía de Lady wifi -Tramposa cambiaste con Nino- La muchacha solo rio y le pidió que guardara silencio

-Queda entre nosotras-dijo divertida-¿Por qué aún no te colocar tu traje?

-Es que…-dijo sonrojada

-Vaaamos, nada pasara estamos en confianza entre todos-incentivo la morena a lo que la muchacha solo saco su mochila y la abrió sacando su disfraz echo con mucho esfuerzo

-¡QUE YO NO USARE ESO!-grito Chloé a viva voz frente a la profesora

-Señorita Bourgeois, estamos haciendo esto para que trabajen en equipo debe dejar su egoísmo por un momento-dijo ya molesta la mujer que traía una claqueta en la mano

-¿Me dices egoísta?-pregunto ofendida la rubia- Mi padre se encargara que no vuelvas a encontrar ningún tipo de trabajo

-Otra amenaza como esa jovencita y...

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ KIM!-grito Ivan logrando llamar la atención de la maestra

-Y tú que ejercito me detendrá cara de piedra-le dijo el muchacho disfrazado de quiebratiempo

-SI NO DEJAR A MYLENE EN PAZ TE ROMPERE LA CARA-grito el joven enfurecido al ver como su compañero molestaba a la muchacha

-Admítelo tu noviesita es patética, ni siquiera debería estar en esta obra

-YA VASTA MUCHACHOS-grito la maestra-PERO QUE PASA CON USTEDES SE SUPONE QUE ESTO ERA PARA TRABAJAR EN EQUIPO Y… HUUUUUUUUUY-grito cediendo a la furia retirándose del teatro dejando a los alumnos mirándola

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo una voz a espaldas de Marinette

-La señorita Ariane se molestó con nosotros-respondió la muchacha mientras volteaba-¡A-Adrien!-dijo sorprendida al ver a un muchacho de rubio cabello con un antifaz moteado y un traje muy ajustado del mismo estilo

-Muy mal?-pregunto divertido el de ojos verdes –Estoy seguro que el rojo no es mi color

-T-te vez increíble digo F-fantástico, es decir tu siempre luces fantástico es decir es decir…-se había percatado que una vez más los nervios la traicionaban- Iré a vestirme- dijo derrotada

-Te ves bastante bien bicho maravilla-dijo Alya sacando una risa por parte del rubio, era divertido escucharlo de otra persona que no fuera él

-¿Y ese regalo?-pregunto curiosa Lady wifi, Adrien miro el paquete que traía en su mano

-Un extraño me pidió que se lo entregara a Marinette cuando me vio que entraba aquí

-¿Un extraño?-pregunto curiosa, sabiendo que algo olía a mentira

-Jejeje si…-dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente de Alya e iba buscar su bolso, se alejó y en un rincón abrió la cartera

-¡Quiero ver el ensayo!-reclamo el felino negro

-Ya te dije que no se puede –respondió ya cansado de repetírselo-no viste mi traje es tan ajustado que no tengo espacio donde ponerte, el kwami se cruzó de patas- Vamos Plagg te lo compensare

-Yo quería ver la obra…-dijo decepcionado, mirando hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda al muchacho

.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraba en medio de la cera sentada ¿Cómo era posible que los muchachos no fueran capaces de entender lo que ella quería hacer?- Desearía poder mostrarles lo importante que era trabajar en equipo – dijo mientras miraba la claqueta

 _Eso es… la decepción de una maestra…vuela mi pequeño akuma_

Una mariposa negra apareció revoloteando e introduciéndose en la claqueta, la joven maestra levanto la mirada y una luz en forma de alas se formó alrededor de sus ojos

 _Hola mi querida directora soy Hawk moth, y yo te daré el poder de otorgarles lo que tanto deseas a tus alumnos, solo pido a cambio los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir_

-Si…Hawk Moth –dijo la mujer siendo tragada por una materia negra

.-.-.-.-.

Entro al escenario y se sentía extrañamente observada, intento ignorarlo y se dirigió donde estaba Nathaniel, quería ver cómo iba con el maquillaje de burbujeo-Increíble-dijo al ver como el maquillaje de Nino estaba quedando, el joven de Demoilustrador volteo para agradecer a la persona que se lo había dicho y Nino abrió un ojo para observar con curiosidad

-Ma-ma-marinette-hablo Nathaniel claramente sorprendido

-Increíble Marinette te ves preciosa-dijo Nino sorprendido al ver a una muchacha disfrazada de Chat Noir- Tu traje esta increíble, de seguro le pusiste mucho empeño- dijo al ver la cola y las orejas y claro… la infaltable campana. La muchacha traía todo lo que Chat Noir traía, lo único que le faltaba era la vara que de ningún modo logro hacerla

-Gracias Nino, Por cierto, increíble maquillaje Nathaniel-dijo la joven mientras sonreía al demoilustrador que seguía perdido en el oscuro traje-¿Sabes dónde está Alya?-el muchacho apunto al fondo del escenario, la joven solo agradeció y se dirigió a ver a su compañera quien se estaba encargando de que todos sus compañeros se colocaran sus disfraz, todos estaban disfrazados y vio a lo lejos a Chloé con unas grandes alas junto a un muchacho de traje moteado, Marinette sintió como la decepción la invadía, quería ver que opinaba Adrien de su traje pero…

-M-Marinette-la muchacha al oír su nombre volteo y vio a un joven de cabellos rojos- Te ves hermosa-dijo sonrojado

-Gracias Nathaniel, tú también te ves muy bien, tu traje te quedo increíble

-Gracias-dijo con una reverencia sacando una risa por parte de la muchacha, estaba entrando muy bien en personaje

-¿Ya viste a Rose?-pregunto el muchacho a lo que la joven asintió

-El traje de Horrificadora quedo muy bien-dijo la joven mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera que practicaba el grito de monstruo junto a Max que era Corazón de piedra y Mylene que vestía de reflecta

Adrien hacia oídos sordos todo lo que decía la rubia a su lado, y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a la muchacha que tanto deseaba ver, y a lo lejos la vio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse el traje le queda muy bien, demasiado bien, pero, no estaba sola, el pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado parecía estar intentando ganarse el cariño de la muchacha

-Mira a esos fenómenos-dijo la joven alada mientras miraba a Marinette y a Nathaniel- ¿patéticos no? Son el uno para el otro…

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó un poco decepcionado

-Si míralos, tal para cual-el rubio miro el regalo que traía, no importaba si marinette sentía algo por alguien más, él estaba sintiendo cosas por ella, y eso no podía evitarlo, él conquistaría su Lady

-Disculpa Chloé-dijo el muchacho mientras caminaba hacia la joven felina

-Te recomiendo un lápiz más suave para hacer tus diseños oscuros-decía Nathaniel emocionado por compartir su conocimiento, la Dupain-Cheng escuchaba atentamente- Ese tipo de lápices tomara la oscuridad que tanto deseas, además es increíble para sombras

-Ya veo… entonces ese tipos de lápices me servían para hacer trajes negro y poder marcar las líneas de las costuras- el pelirrojo asintió-increíble

-No solo eso además-

-Me pareció ver a un lindo gatito-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la muchacha de traje negro, la joven volteo y se sonrojo-Lindo traje Marinette tu talento es muy grande

-G-gracias-dijo tímidamente mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de su espalda ¡Adrien le estaba hablando! Y no solo eso ¡La adulaba!

-Por cierto me pidieron que te entregara esto-dijo el joven mientras entregaba el regalo

-¿Para mí? ¿Pero de quién?-preguntó curiosa la muchacha el rubio quien se encogió de hombros

-No me dejo ver su rostro, solo me pidió que te lo entregara-La joven miro la nota, y no decía nada, solo había una huella de animal verde

-Chat Noir-susurro logrando sacar una sonrisa por parte del muchacho de traje moteado. Marinette curiosa abrió el regalo y sin poder creerlo se lo mostro a Adrien –Una vara como la Chat Noir- dijo emocionada mientras apretaba el botón del instrumento-¡Y se extiende!-la joven miro el regalo muy agradecida, y la sola imagen de un felino de antifaz le sonreía le invadió el pensamiento, Chat había sido muy lindo-¡Alya!-grito la muchacha mientras corría en busca de su amiga. Adrien solo sonreía, la joven se veía muy feliz volteo y vio a un pelirrojo muy molesto

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto el rubio confundido

-Eso mismo quiero averiguar-dijo mientras se alejaba de Adrien

-Viejo creo que te has ganado a un enemigo-comento Nino mientras miraba a su mejor amigo –Por cierto, lindo detalle

-Eh? ¿D-de que H-hablas?-pregunto fingiendo confusión, el moreno le enterró el codo en las costillas

-QUERIDOS ALUMNOS-se escuchó en el escenario, todos los jóvenes voltearon y vieron a una mujer de enloquecido cabello elevada del suelo sentada en una silla plegada con una Claqueta en la mano, utilizaba una boina y un traje blanco y negro de cineasta-Es hora de la lección…-dijo en un murmuro

-Esa es…-preguntó Marinette

-Señorita Ariane-termino por decir Adrien

-Luz, cámara…-tomo la claqueta la levanto y la cerro causando un polvo blanco que golpeo con fuerza a todos los estudiantes-¡ACCION!-grito

Los muchachos cayeron de golpe en el suelo, marinette callo aun lado de Adrien, el joven rubio levanto con dificultad la mirada y logro observar que la maestra había desaparecido, se colocó de pie y miro a su alrededor, todos habían sido derribados, debía transformarse… debía ir por Plagg…

-WAAAAAAAAA-el grito de Chloé invadió su mente volteo y vio claramente por que gritaba una muy muy muy realista Horrificadora se colocaba de pie, parpadeando, respirando ¡Era real! Por otro lado estaba Corazón de Piedra con la misma vitalidad

-¿Q-que está pasando…?-se preguntó a si mismo mientras se colocaba de pie, miro a su lado y vio a la muchacha de traje negro-Marinette-dijo en un susurro mientras veía como la joven se colocaba de rodillas mirando hacia el suelo-¿Te encuentras bien?¿Te lastimaste?-pregunto preocupado, la joven comenzó a reírse, lo cual preocupo al muchacho-M-marinette-la joven volteo de golpe y vio unos ojos rasgados Neón penetrantes frente a él, la muchacha se colocó de pie

-GATACLIMO-grito mientras se avanzaba contra el techo con sorprendente agilidad

-CUBRANCE-grito Adrien, la exposición de escucho a lo lejos, y de la joven Chat Noir solo quedaba un agujero en el techo

-MARIENETTE-grito Alya preocupada-¡¿Que paso?!

-Marinette uso Gataclismo… ¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto Nino confundido

Adrien corrió hasta su bolso donde estaba su ropa y sus cosas-Plagg-dijo mientras buscaba -¿Plagg?-el kwami no estaba, no, no era posible, tomo el yoyo de juguete y comenzó a girarlo, este lo hacía a gran velocidad y se movía con agilidad- t-tengo… poderes…de ¿Ladybug?

-Adrien-dijo Nino, el muchacho volteo- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que… hemos tomado los poderes de nuestros personajes-concluyo el rubio moteado mientras miraba sus manos

-Eso es imposible…-dijo el moreno

-Tiene sentido, eso explica porque algunos personajes se ven tan realistas- Alya refiriéndose a Horrificadora y Corazón de piedra-¿Pero qué le ocurrió a Marinette?

-Estoy a punto de averiguarlo, iré por ella-el rubio comenzó a girar a gran velocidad su yoyo

-Voy contigo-dijo el pelirrojo

-Iré solo-gruño

-Pero-sin dejarle replicar Adrien lanzo su yoyo saliendo por el agujero que estaba en el techo-Quien se cree que es para dar órdenes-dijo molesto Nathaniel

El joven de traje mostrando se columpiaba entre los edificios buscando a su compañera de obra, si lo que él creía era verdad, significaba que Marinette aria lo que Plagg intento la última vez, destruir la ciudad, cada uno había tomado el papel de su personaje, el de la Dupain-Cheng era el villano de la obra-Marinette ¿dónde estás?-Vio a lo lejos como la policía se reunía alrededor de una joyería. Vio a una joven de traje negro de orejas felinas y cola que danzaba de lado a lado, con el cuello rodeado de diamantes y perlas, y anillos por todos los dedos-E-está… ¿robando?- dijo confundido mientras se detenía en uno de los edificios. No entendía ¿Por qué? Plagg no había hecho eso

-PONGA TODO ESO EN EL SUELO Y LEVANTE LAS MANOS-gritaron los policías mientras la apuntaban con sus armas

-NOO ESPEREN!-grito desde el edificio, mientras se lanzaba y caía junto a los policías-¡NO LA LASTIMEN!-grito una vez mas

-Ladybug-dijo uno de los policías aliviado-Esa muchacha está robando y parece sorda porque nos ignora y… ¿te cambiaste el sexo?-el muchacho se sonrojo ante la pregunta

-NO SOY LADYBUG-grito completamente avergonzado

-Seas quien seas, la detienes tú o nosotros la llenamos de plomo-dijo el hombre con simpleza

-Déjenme hablar con ella, solo esta confundida-dijo el rubio mientras avanzaba entre los policías-¡Marinette!-grito-Detente, tú no eres así mírate, vamos, volvamos al escenario e intentemos volver todo a la normalidad-la joven lo miro divertida, tomo su vara y la desplego-No quiero pelear contigo

-Lastima-susurro la muchacha mientras colocaba la vara en el suelo y se extendía llevando con ella a la joven –adiós bichito-dijo divertida mientras desaparecía en el tejado de la joyería llevándose su vara

-Preferimos a Ladybug, no la habría dejado ir-dijo el policía como crítica, Adrien ignoro el ofensivo comentario, y lanzo su yoyo para intentar alcanzar a su amiga. Se balanceaba de edificio en edificio, la había perdido ¿Cómo avanzaba tan rápido?

-Adrien-escucho a sus espaldas la voz de una joven, volteo y era Alya quien venía en un aerotabla de un icono de adelantar acompañada de Burbujeo quien volaba sin dificultad-¿Encontraste a Marinette?-el joven se detuvo en el tejado de una casa y ambos muchachos bajaron para estar a su lado

-Si… pero actúa raro-dijo el joven- No entiendo… se supone que Marinette destruiría la ciudad, justo como Plagg-se sujetó el rostro y comenzó a pensar, y en eso, un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente-¡LA OBRA! MARINETTE ESTA SIGUIENDO EL GUION

-¿he? ¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Lady wifi

-Entre las cosas que hacia Chat Noir en la obra, era robar una joyería, un banco…-el joven se detuvo e intento recordar lo que seguía

-No leíste el guion ¿Verdad?-pregunto Nino mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el rubio solo se rasco la nuca

\- Si marinette sigue el guion, hay que leerlo para saber que intentara más adelante y como detenerla- dijo intentando cambiar el tema el rubio

-¡Debemos ir al banco!-Ordeno Alya-Y si es así como dices, debemos hacer el final de la obra para acabar con esto…

-¿Y cómo termina la obra?-pregunto Nino mientras comenzaban a correr por el tejado en dirección al banco principal de Paris

-¡QUE NADIE LEYO EL GUION!-grito Lady wifi

Se veía a lo lejos del edificio a tres jóvenes hablando, meditando su plan y-¡¿QUE TENGO QUE HACER?! ¡¿QUÉ?!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La explosión causo estrago en el edifico la gente corría alborotada y una joven de traje negro con orejas de gato daba brinquitos en el lugar metiéndose a la bodega sacando todo el dinero-Este traje debería tener bolsillos más amplios-dijo mientras veía los billetes en sus manos pensando que hacer con él, vio a un muchacho que huía, sonrió, y se lanzó contra él acorralándolo contra la pared-Linda mochila, me la regalas-el joven tiritando de pánico asintió. Marinette salía del banco con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, con una mochila roja en su espalda, la cual parecía querer explotar ¿Y ahora que aria? Sentía que algo faltaba…

-¡Marinette!-miro al frente y vio a tres jóvenes, dos hombres y una mujer, trono los dedos. Eso faltaba, que la interrumpiera, no era divertido robar si nadie intentaba detenerla

-Pero si es el galán y sus... ¿Secuaces?-pregunto confundida a ver dos personas más – ¿Me ayudan? En esta mochila hay mucho, pero si cooperan podemos dividirlo entre los cuatro ¿Qué les parece? –Dijo emocionada antes la idea de ayuda- hay mucho que no pude tomar

-Marinette ya vasta-regaño Alya mientras se cruzaba de brazos, la Dupain-Cheng los observo, claramente, molesta debido a que no aceptaron su invitación

-¡Muchachos!-los cuatro jóvenes voltearon a observar como un grupo de alumnos bastantes peculiares que avanzaba por las avenidas siguiendo la muchedumbre, aprovechando la oportunidad, Marinette extendió su vara y los golpeo a los tres, riendo ante lo fácil que era deshacerse de ellos

-Oye galán, si no te bote un diente, piénsalo, tu y yo controlando Paris-la muchacha dio un brinco y se marcho

-Ve el lado positivo-dijo Nino mientras se ponía de pie extendiéndole la mano a Adrien- Marinette hace de un buen Chat Noir

-Ahora no Nino-se quejó el Agreste mientras aceptaba la ayuda

-Ya encontraron a Marinette?-pregunto preocupado Nathaniel, quien venía acompañado por toda la clase

-Si pero digamos que ella siempre va a un paso adelante- dijo Nino mientras se acariciaba la cabeza por el golpe

-¿Aun no la detienen?-pregunto Chloé- Es tan patética, de seguro esta aprovechando la ocasión para robar lo que quiera

-¡Marinette no aria eso!-grito el pelirrojo molesto con la rubia

-¿Tienes algún problema fenómeno?-pregunto irónica la joven

-¿Quieres descubrirlo?-dijo retador el pelirrojo mientras tomaba su lápiz y lo posaba sobre su Tablet

-¡YA BASTA!-grito Adrien mientras miraba el grupo-Debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros, Marinette nos necesita, y peleando no lograremos nada

-RAAW RAAAW RAW-dijo Horrificadora mientras los demás lo miraban

-Nadie te entiende Rosita- hablo la Anti-bug mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Tenemos que hacer un Plan-dijo Nino mientras miraba al grupo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marinette miraba el cielo, se sentía tan extraña, sentía como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, se sentía acelerada, quería hacer tantas cosas, y todo al mismo tiempo, sus resplandecientes ojos azules se veían a lo lejos, observaba la mochila y las joyas que traía en el cuello ¿Por qué había hecho todo eso? No entendía nada, hasta donde recordaba ella estaba en el escenario… y… ¡La señorita Ariane!-Un akuma-dijo para sí, tenía que volver, debía transformase para capturar el akuma y acabar con todo esto, se abalanzo contra el edificio siguiente, ahora entendía porque Chat tenía esa actitud, la adrenalina de sus poderes se sentía genial

-¡Marinette!-la voz de un joven se apodero de sus instintos, sus ojos se tornaron neones. Vio a lo lejos a un muchacho de traje moteado en medio de la calle, totalmente solo

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes mientras se lanzaba quedando a un lado del joven disfrazado de Catarina

-Oye eh estado pensando lo que dijiste, y deberíamos trabajar juntos-la Dupain-Cheng, sonrió

-Enserio? Wow, miren quien se revela-dijo la muchacha divertida- admítelo, galán fue mi encantador desplante el que te convenció-Adrien miro sorprendido la actitud ¿Así era él con Ladybug?

-AHORA-el repentino grito la coloco en alerta, no sabía que planeaba pero si atacaba antes, evitaría que el insecto hiciera algo, decidió arañarlo paro una baba rosa se adhirió a sus extremidad superior derecha

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto confundida, vio escondida entre los autos a una criatura rosa gigante-Horrificadora…-susurro-Muy listo-dijo admirando el repentino plan de él joven Insecto

-Y es solo el principio Princesa…-ronroneo el joven rubio, Marinette quedo fría, sus ojos se tornaron azules, estaba segura de haber sentido las palabras de Chat Noir, sacudió su cabeza y el neón volvió, debía salir de ahí, Horrificadora comenzó a disparar su sustancia fallando en más de una oportunidad, corazón de Piedra intento acorralarla, pero con facilidad logro escaparse entre sus piernas, Clima tempestuoso lanzo una fuerte brisa que le impidió avanzar dándole la oportunidad a Horrificadora de darle justo en los ojos, comenzó a correr en dirección a una de las paredes escalando como todo un felino, a ciegas, utilizo sus otros sentidos para guiarse-Nino!-grito Adrien, una gran cantidad de mini burbujas comenzaron a perseguirla, intento avanzar más rápido llegando al tejado pero las burbujas las alcanzaron finalmente, el joven rubio junto a Burbujeo subieron al tejado donde se encontraba la atrapada Felina completamente cegada-La atrapamos-miro hacia la calle y veía como el grupo de compañeros conversaba entre ellos, entre los jóvenes, un muchacho de cabellos rojos parecía distanciado del grupo quien lo observaba penetrante con sus ojos celestes

-Oye creo que Nathaniel tiene algo en mente-dijo Nino mientras miraba a su rubio amigo, quien parecía preocupado

-Intentemos acabar con esto-hablo el muchacho mientras volteaba a ver a un joven quien se encontraba atrapada en la burbuja-Esta muy agotada para usar Gataclismo como para escapar, así que mientras no la reviente todo estará bien- Agreste camino hacia la burbuja y la miro a los ojos neón-Marinette…

-Chat Noir?-pregunto repentinamente la muchacha tomando por sorpresa ambos jóvenes- ¡Estas aquí!- dijo claramente emocionada

-¿De que habla…?-pregunto al aire burbujeo mientras miraba a su amigo, el rubio coloco su dedo sobre sus labios y le pidió silencio

-Déjanos solos un momento-confundido, Nino obedeció, y se sentó a una esquina de la azotea-Marinette…-susurro el muchacho. La joven de cabellos oscuros parecía emocionada ante la presencia de Adrien, el muchacho sonrió- Princesa…- volvió a decir

-Chat…-susurro con una sonrisa en los labios-tengo miedo, no sé qué ocurre aparezco de un lado a otro instantáneamente

-Princesa, todo saldrá bien, solo debes dejar que te ayudemos…-suplico el joven, marinette comenzó a intentar quitarse la goma rosa de los ojos para preocupación del muchacho, ella quería ver al joven para agradecerle el regalo-No te lo quites, todo saldrá b-bien solo no te lo quites-Ignorando su petición, la muchacha se arrancó de un solo tirón la masa rosa, dejando al descubierto sus ojos Neón que miraron enfurecida a la Catarina

-¡ME ENGAÑASTE!-grito la muchacha, no le quedaba mucha energía pero de todas formas lo intentaría-GATACLISMO-grito la joven mientras usaba su habilidad contra la burbuja

-NINO-exclamo Adrien mientras, pero era muy tarde la joven Chat Noir estaba libre una vez mas

-Marinette escapo-grito Alya mientras veía como la muchacha se iba abalanzar contra ellos. Nathaniel comenzó a dibujar a gran velocidad creando un ventilador gigante causando que la muchacha volara por los aires, cayendo a gran distancia

-Ahora si parece molesta- dijo princesa fragancia, mientras veía como la muchacha corría hacia ellos, con intenciones de atacarlos con su vara

-¡El final!-dijo Alya-DEBEMOS HACER EL FINAL-Adrien miro a la muchacha y se sonrojo. El beso…

-El final?-pregunto Nathaniel a Lady wifi

-EL final de la obra es cuando Chat Noir vuelve a normalidad

-El beso…-susurro el pelirrojo-Yo lo are-dijo decidido mientras corría en dirección a la muchacha de traje negro

-NATHANIEL ESPERA-grito Alya-¡No sabemos si funcionara cualquier beso!

El pelirrojo con agilidad dibujo dos mini jets que se encontraban unidos por una cuerda, los pequeños aviones rodearon a la Dupain-Cheng girando alrededor de ella varias veces dejándola paralizada de los brazos, causando que dejara caer su vara-Eso impedirá que nos ataque –dijo el Demoilustrador sonriente al ver que su plan había funcionado

-¿Que hace…?-se preguntó Adrien confundido, entonces comprendió, él quería besar a Marinette-¡OHH ESO NO SE LO PERMITIRE!-dijo de un gruñido mientras se lanzaba desde el edificio intentando llegar a la chica

-Marinette-dijo Nathaniel mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos neón

La muchacha de cabellos oscuros sonrió y de un solo brinco pateo con ambas piernas el abdomen del pelirrojo lanzándolo lejos de su vista, por su ataque, cayó de espaldas pero sin problemas se colocó de pie al ver que el demoilustrador estaba inconsciente en medio de la avenida, necesitaba su vara para escapar de esto, miro por todo el suelo y vio unos pies moteados

-¿buscabas esto?-pregunto divertido el muchacho de cabellos rubios. Debía recuperarla, con agilidad comenzó a lanzar aptadas que con problemas el muchacho esquivaba, era muy veloz

-Adrien los poderes de Ladybug!-grito Nino. Adrien asintió y lanzo su yoyo al aire

-Amuleto encantado!-grito mientras veía como aparecía -¿Un gorro de lana?-dijo al ver el abrigador objeto moteado, miro a su alrededor el cemento, la vara, el gorro y los ojos de Marinette se tornaron moteados-Lo tengo-se dijo, vio como una vez más la Dupain-Cheng intentaba envestirlo es tal vez salto sobre ella colocándole el gorro a la vez tapándole los ojo con él, Marinette intentaba quitárselo con los hombros pero era inútil una vez mas no podía ver, Adrien clavo la vara en el cemento y se acercó sigiloso a la indefensa Chat Noir, tomándola y dejando las cuerdas enganchadas a la vara impidiendo que se moviera

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba la joven forcejeando, Adrien sonrió divertido, al fin esto estaba bajo control, se acercó lentamente a la muchacha y tomo su rostro posando sus labios repentinamente sobre los de ella, dejando a sus compañeros atónitos por la repentina escena, Alya tomo su teléfono y saco algunas fotos. El beso fue más corto de lo que hubiera querido, pero lo suficientemente dulce para aclarar las dudas de su mente, miro a la muchacha que tenía el rostro hacia abajo, pudo ver como sus mejillas parecían arder de la vergüenza, tal vez, se sentía nervioso, no sabía si Marinette estaría feliz de que el fuera el causante de ese beso, pero con el gorro puesto era difícil adivinar su expresión

-Marinette?-dijo Alya mientras se acercaba dudosa

-Alya? Esta ahí?-pregunto al aire-ayúdame creo que me atore con algo-dijo un poco avergonzada-hay espero que Adrien no haya visto que me atore…-dijo en un susurro-sabía que era mala idea que yo actuara en esta obra…-Alya le quito el gorro y el sonrojó se tornó más potente al ver que el rubio de sus sueños se encontraba frente ella-¡ADRIEN!-grito sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí? D-digo no es que no puedas estar aquí, esta tan solo que no te esperaba, pero no es que no te quiera ver, siempre te quiero ver ¡DIGO! …¿Holaa?-dijo ya nerviosa al darse cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata, intento moverse pero se percató que se encontraba amarrada no atorada-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto confundida

-No recuerdas nada?-pregunto un poco decepcionado el rubio

-He?... de qué?-pregunto confundida

-Ven amiga te are un breve resumen-dijo Lady wifi mientras desamarraba a la muchacha

Marinette parecía analizar la situación, sonrió y vio a sus compañeros-Si tenemos los poderes de Chat Noir y de Ladybug debemos capturar al Akuma, antes de que siga causando estragos-dijo la muchacha de traje de gato mientras volteaba a ver al joven de traje moteado quien miraba al suelo con los brazos cruzados, parecía descontento por algo-¿Adrien?-dijo la muchacha al ver que el rubio parecía en otro lado

-Si ya oí- hablo un poco desinteresado mientras miraba hacia el suelo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba sentada en medio del escenario, leyendo una revista, en donde de portada se encontraba uno de sus estudiantes, el grupo de jóvenes la rodeo, y los miro de reojo-Así que decidieron volver-dijo divertida mientras pasaba las paginas

-Te exigimos volvernos a la normalidad-gruño Alya mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Así?-dijo como si nada

-El akuma, debe estar en la claqueta-dijo marinette seria-Dénosla y nadie saldrá herido. La mujer divertida por las amenazas levanto el conocido objeto de cine y lo abrió

-Luz…

-¡DETENGALA!-grito Marinette, a gran velocidad quiebra tiempo le arrebato la Claqueta, y clima tempestuoso le lanzó una corriente de aire causando que volara por los aires siendo atrapada por Chloé

-¿Haces los honores?-pregunto Kim a Ivan mientras le entregaba la Claqueta el joven lo partió en dos dejando a una mariposa escapar de ella

-Adrien ahora-dijo la joven de traje negro mientras el rubio mientras giraba su yoyo

-No más maldades para ti akuma-lanzo su arma atrapando a al insecto-¡TE TENGO! Adiós mariposa…-dijo mientras dejaba ir a la susodicha-¡LADYBUG MILAGROSO!-grito mientras lanzaba el gorro moteado, dejando que miles de catarinas limpiaran la destrucción y los robos fueran devueltos, rodeando a los estudiantes volviéndolos a la normalidad. El yoyo ya normal callo golpeándole la cabeza al rubio, el cual se refregó-Creo que todo termino…

-Ganamos…-dijo Marinette para ella, como si de un trabajo con su compañero se tratase logrando llamarle la atención al Agreste, el cual sonrió, era ella, ahora estaba más que seguro, las ganas de abrazarla y sacudirla de emoción lo invadieron, pero decidió reservárselas… lo aria en otra ocasión

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que fui Ladybug por un día-dijo el rubio en su cuarto mientras miraba al pequeño kwami quien se encontraba devorando todos los quesos posibles- No puedo creer que el poder de ese akuma allá sido tal, que nos brindara esos poderes

-Esa chica no tenía limites-decía el felino refiriéndose a la Dupain-Cheng- No dejaba de usar el Gataclismo

-¿Cómo pudo usarlo más de una vez?-pregunto curioso Adrien mientras miraba al pequeño gato

-El poder del Akuma incremento mis poderes brindándole libertad de usarlo

-Eso no es justo-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, él siempre se quedaba sin tiempo cuando usaba su poder

-Te noto de mal humos-ronroneo el felino

-No quiero hablar de eso-sintió como golpeaban la puerta, y con rapidez metió al pequeño kwami dentro de su camisa –Adelante…

-Adrien-dijo la asistente de su padre mientras pasaba seguido por un muchacho ya muy familiar para él- Tu amigo me hablo del proyecto que deben realizar, hable con tu padre y puede quedarse esta noche, pero solo por esta ocasión, comprendo que esta nota equivale a un 60% de la nota final, debiste haberme informado, tus calificaciones son importantes-regaño

-Nino…-susurro el muchacho mientras observaba al joven con un bolso del costado-S-si gracias Natalie- la mujer se fue dejando los amigos solos-¿De qué hablabas?

-Tuve que inventar algo para poder entrar, te recuerdo que tu padre me veto-dijo el moreno divertido, el joven de ojos verdes asintió

-¿Qué es tan urgente que tuviste que arriesgarte a venir?-pregunto curioso, sabía que su amigo era un poco impredecible, pero nunca pensó verlo mentir por una noche de chicos

-Vengo a exigir explicaciones-dijo el muchacho mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a su mejor amigo

-Explicaciones?-pregunto confundido

-Si… llegue a casa y comencé a pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Marinette en el tejado y de repente…-sonrió y rio, sentía que su explicación era muy larga-es tan solo, que no se si decirte… Adrien o Chat Noir-pregunto curioso tomando por sorpresa al joven Agreste

 **Continuara…**

 **Juju ¡ADRIEN BESO A MARINETTE! Pero ella no se acuerda :c yyyy Nino ya sabe la verdad TAN TAN TAN, el próximo capítulo será la obra, y después una noche llena de diversión y tal vez romance buajajaja ¿Qué quieren que ocurra esta noche?**

 **A) Atrapados en la escuela**

 **B) una pijamada con Chat**

rubas 273 y Black998

AHORA ARDE EL MUNDO, (Decisión de ustedes) Por culpa de Mari ahora Nino sabe la verdad! jojojo

david h

El mundo arde pero, no porque Adrien besara a Marinette :c si no porque… si no porque… NINO SABE LA VERDAD! A y claro Marinette no recuerda el beso c: no te recuerda a un Chat besado por Ladybug? kajkajkajak

NaraLpezVela

Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad significa mucho para mí y te digo la verdad ¡Tu causaste el empate! Ajajajaja ahora se viene lo entretenido, una noche llena de diversión, espero que te guste la idea ¡No leemos pronto!


	12. ¡Rompete una pierna!: última parte

**Un capitulo muy largo les espera, lamento haberlo hecho tan largo pero la obra se alargó, yy además quería agregar la opción que día botar anterior mente**

 **¡Rómpete una pierna!: última parte**

Se encontraba muy nervioso, jamás pensó que sentiría nervios por todo lo que estaba pasando, miro a sus compañeros que se encontraran disfrazados y practicando sus líneas, se miró, el traje moteado lo hacía resaltar demasiado y claro… era el personaje principal.

-10 minutos- grito la profesara causando que el pánico se desatara en Adrien, el muchacho tomo su bolso y salió del teatro a la calle comenzó a respirar hondo y después botar

-¿Qué ocurre chico?-pregunto kwami curioso al ver al rubio alterado

-No creo que pueda hacer esto Plagg-dijo agitado dejándose caer en su parte posterior abrazando a su bolso, sintió la puerta abrirse y el felino volvió a esconderse

-¿Amigo estas bien?-pregunto Nino curioso al ver a su amigo correr a la salida, Plagg salió de su escondite

-ah solo eres tu-dijo el felino ya acostumbrado a la idea que el mejor amigo de su portador supiera la verdad, Nino levanto una ceja

-Tengo que acostumbrarme tarde o temprano-hablo incomodo ante la presencia del kwami

-Si te molesta puedes volver por donde viniste-dijo el felino ofendido

-Estoy bien Nino tan solo… -suspiro- No creo que pueda salir adelante, ante tanta gente… es demasiado

-Viejo has estado ante miles de cámaras ¿Y te pone nervioso la obra de la escuela?-pregunto divertido, el rubio sonrió de lado, el joven burbujeo se sentó a su lado-amigo todo saldrá bien, tu eres el ideal para este papel, es decir has luchando semana a semana junto a Ladybug frente a todo parís ¿Y te pones nervioso antes esto? Creo que podrás lograrlo-El rubio sonrió, de alguna manera la idea de que Nino hubiera descubierto todo no era tan malo, al fin tenia alguien con quien conversar sobre todo lo que ocurría en su mente debido a que Plagg no era de gran ayuda

-Muchachos-la puerta se abrió de golpe causando que Plagg se ocupara-Quedan 5-dijo lady wifi mientras cerraba una vez más la puerta

-Tu puedes con esto-hablo Nino colocándose de pie y ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse, Adrien acepto

-Gracias Nino

-Quiero ver la obra-dijo repentinamente Plagg en un berrinche

-Ya te dije que no se puede-gruño Adrien mientras miraba de forma reprobadora al kwami

-¿Y por qué no?-pregunto curioso Burbujeo mientras miraba el kwami

-No tengo donde ponerlo en mi traje-dijo Adrien mientras señalaba la ropa puesta

-Qué tal si te ocultas en mí, mi traje está lleno de relleno en los brazos y en el pecho-hablo Nino sacando una sonrisa por parte del felino

-Woow-dijo el felino mientras se introducía causando risas por parte del moreno de rostro azul-esta calientito aquí adentro-hablo mientras sacaba su cabeza por el cuello del traje-Me agradas muchacho ¿No has pensado en ser superhéroe? El traje de Chat Noir te quedaría bien

-Oye-gruño divertido Adrien mientras Nino reía

-Volvamos antes que a Alya le dé un ataque

-Si…-dijo mientras caminaba detrás de su mejor amigo, burbujeo al llegar a la puerta volteo y miro a su amigo

-Debes decirle a Marinette lo que sientes-dijo repentinamente tomando por sorpresa al rubio

-¡MUCHACHOS!-se escuchó desde adentro del teatro

-Lo hablaremos después, pero esto no quedara así-afirmo el joven de cara azul mientras entraba al teatro, seguido por un rubio completamente sonrojado.

En el teatro todo era pánico, muchos corrían de lado a lado moviendo parte de la escenografía, se veía como Alya y la maestra apuntaban de lado a lado, Adrien respiro hondo y exhalo, miro a Nino de reojo y del traje se veía un pequeño kwami que veía todo muy fascinado, comenzó a pasearse por el lugar intentado mantener su mente ocupada, la idea de estar parado frente a mucha gente lo tenía muy nervioso, además con este traje, vio a lo lejos a una joven Chat Noir que miraba entre el telón que parecía un poco perpleja-Marinette-dijo con una sonrisa, la muchacha atino a sonreír bobamente mientras agitaba su mano de lado a lado

-Hola Adrien-dijo con una forzada y gigante sonrisa

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto curioso el de antifaz moteado mientras veía como la muchacha suspiraba

-Hay mucha gente-dijo en una mueca mientras miraba hacia el suelo, el rubio asomo un poco entre la tela roja para ver una gran cantidad de personas, sentía como su cuerpo tiritaba de los nervios

-D-demasiada-hablaba mientras retrocedía logrando la atención de la muchacha, el joven callo en su parte superior-E-esto me supera-dijo en un suspiro mientras miraba el suelo y su yoyo-Nunca pensé que sería tanto

Marinette miro a su compañero de escena y sentía una lástima combinada con nervios en su abdomen, se agacho y levanto su rostro para que los ojos verdes la miraran directo-oye t-todo saldrá bien Adrien, solo debemos confiar en nosotros, te prometo que are lo mejor para no opacarte-dijo nerviosa pero con una sonrisa que logro calmar los nervios, el joven dejo escapar una risa

-¿Tu opacarme? ¿Con ese traje? Por favor…-dijo divertido el muchacho, logrando sacar una sonrisa y un sonrojo por parte de Dupain-Cheng

-¿Listo? bicho maravilla-pregunto con mientras estiraba su mano, el joven acepto la ayuda y se colocó de pie quedando a unos centímetros de la muchacha

-Listo, mi linda gatita-dijo en un susurro logrando crear un ambiente entre ambos, marinette miro los penetrantes ojos verdes, sentía una familiaridad tan relajante que no podía evitar sentirse protegida ante la presencia de Adrien

-¡UN MINUTO!-grito Alya a todo volumen sacando a ambos muchachos de sus pensamientos

-Me pregunto si mi padre abra venido-dijo el joven más para sí que para la muchacha, Marinette tomo la mano de su rubio compañero y lo arrastro hasta el telón

-Observa tú mismo-el muchacho obedeció y miro entre el espacio que se formaba entre la tela roja y vio a un hombre de cabello canoso con su enorme guardaespaldas y una mujer de cabellos negros sentados a su lado impidiendo que la gente se le asechara

-¡Si vino!-dijo emocionado

-Y en primera fila-hablo la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Gracias Marinette-murmuro a la joven mientras la miraba enternecido por la acción

-¡TU BICHO!-grito Alya mientras apuntaba a Adrien con el dedo-TE PONES EN TU LUGAR O TE PONGO YO- gruño Lady wifi mientras lograba que el rubio se moviera, Alya miro de forma asesina a su amiga la que sonrió y se movió con rapidez

El telón se abrió, los padres de marinette y todo el público presente aplaudió, en escena se veía la calle de Paris con la torre Eiffel de fondo, dejando ver a burbujeo pelando con un rubio Ladybug y una joven Chat Noir

-¿Adrien es Ladybug?-pregunto confundido el reconocido diseñador mirando de forma reprochadora a su asistente- No me dijiste nada de esto Natalie

-lo lamento señor…

-El personaje principal-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre- era obvio que consiguiera un papel así de importante

-¡Nunca me detendrán!-grito el joven de rostro azul mientras agitaba su arma en el aire creando burbujas, claramente inofensivas

-¡Mi Lady cuidado!-grito Marinette mientras se abalanzaba sobre Adrien reventándose las burbujas en su mano y espalda

-¡CHAT!-grito el rubio, preocupado- ESTO NO QUEDARA ASI BURBUJEO-gruño, Lanzo su yoyo sobre el aire esperando que esta vez no lo golpeara en la cabeza como siempre ocurría- ¡AMULETO ENCANTADO!-grito, desde detrás de escenario lanzaron una red de pesca, y Adrien se lanzó sobre Nino y lo atrapo con la red-¡TE TENGO!- Alya detrás de escena dejo escapar una mariposa-¡No más maldades para ti pequeño akuma!- dijo Adrien mientras fingía atrapar la mariposa con el yoyo-Te tengo, adiós mariposita…

-¡¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?!- pregunto al aire Burbujeo mientras Adrien le quitaba la red

-Fuiste controlado por Howk Moth pero ahora eres libre- dijo Adrien mientras le sonreía, volteo para mirar a su compañera- Pero has dañado a Chat Noir en el trascurso

-Lo lamento tanto-Hablo burbujeo mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban hacia la muchacha que estaba sentada en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, todo se puso negro y una luz ilumino solo a Chat Noir

-Oh no ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?-pregunto al aire la muchacha mientras miraba hacia el público, Nino sintió que algo le caminaba en el traje y de la nada Plagg voló por los aires hacia Marinette sacando caras de sorpresa por parte de ambos jóvenes en el escenario que gracias a la oscuridad no se percataron

-OH mi querido portador-dijo el felino, la muchacha sorprendida por la repentina aparición, miro al pequeño gato de ojos neón y supuso de inmediato que era el kwami de Chat Noir verdadero, significaba que él en verdad había venido a verla, la sola idea la emociono- Tu miraculous muchacho ¡Sea dañado!

-¿Dañado?-pregunto la joven confundida siguiendo el ritmo de Plagg

-¿Qué hace Plagg ahí?-pregunto en un susurro Adrien mientras Nino solo se agarraba la cabeza

-Amigo nunca pensé que aria eso-Dijo burbujeo preocupado

-¿Y qué ocurrirá si se dañó?-pregunto Marinette asustada

-Terribles cosas pasaran, te transformaras, debes huir de la ciudad antes de que causes daños-dijo el pequeño a todo volumen para que su voz se escuchara, la joven fingió que el pecho le dolía y fingió desmallarse, la luz se apagó y el telón se serró escuchándose aplausos

-Wow tienen increíbles efectos-dijo Sabine a su marido mientras aplaudía

-Si muy cierto, la pequeña criatura casi parecía de verdad-dijo el hombre mientras aplaudía

Adrien Aprovecho la oscuridad para atrapar a Plagg y meterlo en el traje de Burbujeo lo más rápido que pudo-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto enfurecido al felino

-El bicho de la actuación, no lo pude evitar-dijo el pequeño kwami mientras sonreía divertido

El telón volvió a abrirse y esta vez se veía a Chat Noir sola en el escenario iluminada por una luz que resaltaba su traje y su cabello, Adrien desde detrás de escena miro a la joven, y sonrió- Siento que algo me domina-dijo la muchacha mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho- mi Lady, te necesito, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, siento que algo va ocurrir, pero hay algo que quiero decirte, si algo me va ocurrir, es que jamás he podido decirlo, pero, yo te amo Ladybug, siempre lo he hecho, lucharía a tu lado a pesar de todo y…-el grito de Marinette de dolor fue desgarrador

-Es muy buena-dijo Nino, Adrien asintió

-Practicamos mucho-hablo el rubio mientras veía al joven burbujeo

-¡Adrien es tu turno!-dijo Alya mientras empujaba al muchacho escena, la luz ilumino todo el escenario

-Oye gatito hemos hecho un buen trabajo esta tarde-dijo el joven mientras avanzaba en el escenario hacia su compañera- Chat Noir?-pregunto al ver que no había respuesta, la risa de Marinette invadió el escenario, deya vu, pensó Adrien

-¡TE DESTRUIRE BICHO!-grito Marinette mientras se abalanzaba contra el rubio, Adrien esquivo el ataque

-¿Chat Noir que ocurre?-pregunto confundido

-YA NO SOY CHAT NOIR-grito la joven mientras se colocaba de pie-Dime Plagg mi Lady, y ahora ni tu ni nadie podrá evitar que destruya a esta ciudad

-Tú no eres así Chat, tu eres bueno y amable, déjame ayudarte podemos arreglar esto-dijo el joven mientras intentaba acercarse, la muchacha solo le saco la lengua y corría fuera del escenario seguida por Adrien, volviendo a aparecer con un joven Ladybug que intentaba captúrala con su yoyo y una felina que esquivaba con facilidad desapareciendo una vez más del escenario, Adrien volvió pero esta vez solo-¿Dónde se ha ido?... No podré hacer esto solo-el muchacho se cruzó de brazos

-¡Claro que no aras esto solo!-se escuchó fuera del escenario, entro burbujeo a escena seguido por Lady wifi- Esto ha sido mi culpa Ladybug así que ofrezco mi ayuda y de algunos amigos también

-Están a un Clic de distancia-dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a utilizar su teléfono

-¿Pero qué le ha ocurrido a Chat Noir? –pregunto el joven de rostro azul mientras miraba curioso al rubio

-Creo que es algo de su miraculous pero no estoy seguro de cómo ayudarlo para solucionarlo- dijo el joven mientras miraba hacia el público, una luz ilumino solo a Adrien y dejo al resto del escenario sumergido en la oscuridad-Estoy muy preocupado por mi querido amigo, es lo único que tengo en esta vida y si algo malo le ocurriese, no sabría qué hacer, porque aunque no lo admita o demuestre… estoy muy enamorado de Chat Noir, are de todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarlo- como desearía que Marinette le dijera eso, pensó con una leve sonrisa mientras terminaba su monologo y se iluminaba el escenario

-El equipo viene en camino-dijo la Lady wifi-¡Hay no!-grito la muchacha

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Nino mientras miraba preocupado a su amiga

-¡Es Chat Noir! ¡Ah robado una joyería!-grito la joven

-¡Debemos detenerlo!-dijo Adrien mientras el telón se cerraba y los aplausos invadían el teatro.

La siguiente escena comenzó y se veía a una joven de traje negro que avanzaba por el escenario con el cuello lleno de joyas-hay después de una tarde productiva-dijo mientras veía los falsos diamantes en sus manos, vio a sus compañeros de clases disfrazados aparecer en el escenario-Soy como un espagueti-dijo con una sonrisa al ver Horrificadora y a corazón de piedra por detrás del gran grupo, la muchacha extendió su vara y se colocó en posición de pelea-mi cuerpo pide salsa

-¡Ataquen!-grito Nino mientras el grupo se abalanzaba, Marinette corrió hacia ellos usando su vara para esquivar a reflecta y al jugador, se deslizo debajo de las piernas de corazón de piedra y con su vara lo hizo caer causando que callera sobre el equipo, Cupido negro uso una de sus flechas que son su vara la hizo revotar, Adrien miro divertido la escena al ver como Marinette esquivaba a quiebra tiempo, su Lady tenía una agilidad natural, comenzó a correr en su dirección, Alya mientras lanzaba signos de pausa para intentar detenerla, mientras demoilustrador fingía dibujar cosas invisibles Adrien lanzo su yoyo y por casualidad enrollo los pies de Marinette causando que callera, cosa que no estaba en el guion, el muchacho al percatarse de su error no pudo evitar sonreír, no sabía que pensar

Marinette por otro lado decidió aprovechar e improvisar dominada por los nervios, de un solo brinco se liberó del enredo del yoyo, y lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro de Adrien, el joven detuvo con la palma de su mano el golpe, Adrien le sonrió ampliamente-¿Quiere bailar mi lingo gatito?- la muchacha le correspondió la sonrisa

-Bailemos mi Lady- susurro la joven, lanzando una patada al aire, fue un constante lanzamientos de golpes que los muchachos detenían al llegar al cuerpo del otro, parecían sincronizados, dando el toque perfecto a la escena, pero la batalla acabo cuando Adrien enrollo por completo a Marinette impidiendo que se moviera -¡Esto no quedara así! ¡Me liberare! ¡Y volveré a destruir todo!- el muchacho se acercó lentamente y vio a Marinette a los ojos y la luz los ilumino solo a ellos

-Debo decirte algo…-dijo en un susurro el rubio, era como si estuvieran solos, la muchacha se sonrojo ante la cercanía de su compañero-Hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho y no he tenido el valor para decirlo

-Nino…-susurro Alya desde la oscuridad-¿Pero que hace Adrien? No está siguiendo el guion… eso no es lo que dice Ladybug-gruño la joven

-Eh?... pues-el muchacho sonrió-improvisa

-Siempre has estado a mi lado, pero jamás note que eras tú-Marinette no comprendía, Adrien estaba diciendo cosas completamente fuera de diálogos-Y pido perdón por eso, pero ahora que te tengo aquí…-se acercó lentamente al rostro de la joven acaricio la mejilla-quiero decirte que…-comenzó a acercar sus labios a los suyos y cerró los ojos-te amo mi lady-la beso, Marinette quedo paralizada ¡ADRIEN LA ESTABA BESANDO! Sentía como sus piernas le fallaban pero por un momento se dejó llevar, los labios del muchacho la guiaban y sentía que todo a su alrededor desaparecía, el rubio al recordar el lugar en que estaba se separó y miro agitado a la muchacha

-Yo también te amo-dejo salir Marinette embobada por la situación, iluminándose todo el escenario, Nino al percatarse que el guion ya no estaba utilizándose

-Vean-grito el joven fuera de los diálogos-¡Chat Noir ha vuelto!-dijo un poco nervioso, Adrien sonrió y apoyo su frente a la de Marinette y la miro

-No, siempre estuvo aquí-dijo el joven con una sonrisa, el telón se cerró escuchándose los aplausos de fondo, los jóvenes se abrazaron detrás del telón la obra había salido muy bien, Adrien seguía pegado a Marinette, no quería separase de la muchacha, le había costado tanto decirlo lo que sentía

-¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO ADRIEN!-grito Alya mientras abrazaba el rubio

-S-si… asombroso-dijo Marinette embobada por el beso

-Viejo te salió del alma- dijo Nino mientras rodeaba a su mejor amigo con su brazo por los hombros

-Supongo que me deje llevar-susurro el de traje moteado mientras se sacaba el antifaz- Marinette lo hiciste perfecto, lamento haberte hacho tropezar

-Hay… no te preocupes por eso-dijo la joven mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho

-Jóvenes-Dijo la maestra logrando la atención de todos los presentes- por favor pasemos a los salones, sus padres los esperan ahí.

Salieron todos del teatro caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la escuela, Marinette iba conversando con Alya rodeando su rostro con su manos y chillando al conversas, Adrien estaba con Nino intentado escuchar lo que la joven decía pero la conversación era interrumpida por Kim y Alix que estaban entre ellos

-No oigo nada-dijo Adrien- Le abra gustado? ¿Abra comprendido lo quise decir en escena?

-Viejo lo dudo-hablo el muchacho- Marinette es muy linda, pero un poco distraída no creo que haya entendido, además ella no sospecha nada de que tú seas ya sabes quién y que tu sospechas que ella es ya sabes quién- dijo el joven, una pequeña criatura negra salió del cuello del traje de Burbujeo

-Apoyo a mi futuro portador-hablo el felino

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?-pregunto el muchacho mientras veía como entraban a la escuela, comenzaron a subir el escalón a la sala de clases

-Dile ahora, es tu oportunidad-dijo el moreno ya con la cara limpia

-¿Ahora? Con todos aquí?-pregunto dudoso

-Aprovecha la adrenalina-ronroneo el felino, el muchacho respiro hondo y exhalo, comenzó a hacerse paso entre sus compañeros intentado llegar hasta la joven vestida de Chat Noir

-Marinette…-dijo mientras caminaba-Déjenme pasar, quiero hablar co-

-Adrieeen-canto Chloé mientras se lanzaba sobre el cuello el joven-Estuviste estupendo, adivino la última escena la hiciste pensando en mí, que lastima que ensuciaste tus labios con los de la Dupain-Cheng pero en este momento lo solucionamos-dijo mientras esturaba sus labios para intentar besar a la joven

-Chloé ahora no-dijo el joven mientras se liberaba de los brazos de la rubio, vio como la hija del pastelero entraba al salón, intento alcanzarla pero al entrar vio como era levantada por su padre y la abrazaba con fuerzas, su oportunidad se había desvaneció

-Marinette eso fue precioso-hablo el hombre conmovido por la escena- como actuaste yyy lo último fue hermoso-dijo Tom, vio al muchacho de traje moteado, dejo a su hija en el suelo junto a su madre y se acercó el rubio, por alguna razón el Agreste se sintió un poco intimidado por el tamaño del corpulento hombre- Adrien-coloco su mano en su hombro-Eres un gran actor-dijo el hombre dejando escapar las lágrimas para sorpresa del rubio-Como Ladybug amaba Chat Noir, fue precioso, tú lo expresaste de maravilla- el muchacho sonrió

-Como su hija como Chat Noir todos nos sentimos enamorados señor Dupain-dijo el joven con una sonrisa logrando que la muchacha se sonrojara, el enorme hombre rio y golpeo la espalda del rubio

-Me agradas muchacho-dijo Tom, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su hija quien se colocó roja

-Adrien-la voz firme de un hombre retumbo en sus oídos, el rubio volteo para ver a su padre entrando al salón, el joven sonrió al verlo y se acercó emocionado para escuchar unas palabras similares a las que el Dupain le había dicho

-Padre-dijo el joven mientras se acercaba

-Buen trabajo-hablo el Agreste mayor mientras miraba a su hijo con una leve sonrisa-Ahora vamos a casa

-Eh ¿tan pronto?-pregunto repentinamente el muchacho logrando borrar la sonrisa del hombre-pero todos se quedaran hablar y…

-Adrien-dijo en tono reprochador, bajo la mirada, el hombre se retiró del salón y el rubio lo siguió, le pidió su bolso a su amigo y se marcho

-nosotros también nos marcharemos-hablo Tom mientras miraba su hija- si lo deseas puedes quedarte, pero aremos algo delicioso para cenar-dijo el hombre como soborno, la joven rio

\- Claro que iré con ustedes-la joven volteo a mirar a su amiga-¿Te quedas esta noche?

-Claro ¿por qué no? resistirme a la comida de los Dupain-Cheng es difícil- la joven sonrió a su amiga y busco su bolso lo tomo con rapidez y se marcharon, despidiéndose del grupo que se encontraba con sus respectivos padres

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marinette corrió por las escaleras perseguida por Alya ambas riendo, la joven Dupain se lanzó sobre sus silla con ruedas y la fan de Ladybug sobre el diván-Que final

-Si…-dijo la muchacha de ojos azules mientras suspiraba

-Hay amiga, Adrien parecía locamente enamorado

-Haaay Alya… Adrien me beso…-dijo en un susurro mientras miraba a su amiga-oye me das un segundo voy a buscar algo en mi bolso-Marinette camino en dirección a su mochila y lo abrió-Tikki…-dijo en un susurro…-¿Tikki?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adrien entro a su habitación se lanzó sobre su cama, era injusto, él solo quería quedarse un poco con sus amigos y hablar con Marinette, suspiro- Plagg-dijo mientras buscaba su bolso, era extraño que el kwami no estuviera sobre él molestándolo por escena del beso-¿Plagg?-pregunto mientras abría su bolso-¿PLAGG?- el felino no estaba, marco con gran velocidad su teléfono-NINO

-¿Viejo que ocurre?-pregunto curioso el joven del otro lado de la línea

-PLAGG NO ESTA

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marinette entro en pánico al notar que su kwami no estaba, miro a su amiga aterrada y le dijo-¡Alya debemos volver a la escuela!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Así que Chat Noir va en la misma escuela que mi portadora-dijo divertida la pequeña kwami moteada mientras miraba al felino

-Exacto, pero mi portador tiene ya sospechas de quien es Ladybug

-Que divertido, la mía ni se lo imagina-dijo emocionada- Ma-digo Ladybug ni siquiera ha buscado una respuesta de quien es Chat Noir

-JA! Este chico es lo único que quiere saber, pero no te preocupes-dijo mientras se acercaba coqueto-Estoy pensando en cambiar de portador, ya tengo a un postulante…-dijo mientras se oía a lo lejos como le colocaban llave a la puerta principal de la escuela

.-.-.-.-.-.

Marinette salió con sigilo de la casa seguida por su mejor amiga, corría a gran velocidad por la calle, cruzo la avenida y se acercó a la puerta comenzó a moverla con brusquedad, para dejar lo obvio a la vista-Cerrada-dijo la muchacha mientras miraba a su mejor amiga desanimada

-Qué extraño ¿no? Debería estar abierto si tan solo son-decía con ironía mientras miraba su teléfono-¡las 00:24 minutos! Marinette no puede esperar hasta mañana, tendremos clases y lo que sea que hallas perdido lo veras mañana en el salón-La Dupain miraba preocupada la puerta

-Debe a ver algún modo de entrar- dijo en un suspiro mientras miraba a su amiga

-Te entro por una oreja y te salió por la otra ¿No?-pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¡Chicas!-se escuchó un grito a sus espaldas y ambas voltearon para ver a una muchacha de cabellos cortos rubios y una joven de oscuro pelo con mechas violetas

-Rosita, Juleka- dijo dueña del Ladyblog

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Marinette al ver a la muchachas acercarse a ellas

-Olvide mi diario en el salón-dijo la joven de cabellos rubios-Si alguien lo leyera estoy muerta- hablo con desesperación

-¿Pero cómo entramos?-preguntó Césaire mientras se encogía de hombros

-Hay una puerta trasera descompuesta que no se puede cerrar-dijo Juleka mientras las miraba con tranquilidad- De seguro podemos entrar por ahí- Marinette se abalanzó contra la joven de largos cabellos y comenzó a correr

-¿Y ustedes que olvidaron?-pregunto Rosita mientras miraba a Alya quien se encogió de hombros. Caminaron hasta la parte posterior del edificio y pudieron ver a la joven Dupain que asomaba su cabeza hacia dentro de establecimiento educacional

-Amiga ¿Por qué no has entrado aun?-pregunto curiosa mientras miraba a la muchacha

-O-oí algo-dijo mientras temblaba de miedo

-Súper, dicen que en la escuela ocurren cosas extrañas en la noche- afirmo con una sonrisa la joven de mechas violetas mientras miraba a sus amigas

-¿E-Es enserio?-pregunto aterrada la portadora del miraculous

-Marinette ¿no estabas tan urgida por entrar?-dijo divertida la joven de lentes mientras, tomaba su teléfono y encendía la linterna

-¿Y si hay fantasmas?-pregunto asustada ante la idea

-Entonces será la mejor noche de mi vida-afirmo Juleka mientras sacaba su teléfono y encendí a la linterna

El grupo de jóvenes entro, la escuela lucia muy distinta de noche, Alya y Juleka caminaban fascinadas ante lo que podía ocurrir mientras que Marinette y Rosita iban detrás de ellas esperando que ocurriera lo peor

- _GGGGGGG_ \- se escuchó haciendo eco en el lugar causando que la Dupain saltara de terror sobre su mejor amiga

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adrien caminaba en los vestidores buscando entre las bancas y casilleros-Plaaaagg- decía Nino mientras caminaba junto al rubio-¿Dónde puede estar?-preguntó curioso mientras avanzaba de apoco llegando a la puerta. El Agreste se detuvo y sonrió ante una idea

-La cocina, Plagg debe estar buscando comida-afirmó el rubio mientras miraba a su amigo-Ese kwami solo piensa con el estómago, vamos deprisa- iba abrir la puerta cuando vio como una luz se reflejaba en el vidrio del vestidor, causando que ambos muchachos se ocultaran

-¿Un guardia?-dijo confundido Nino mientras miraba por el vidrio

-¿A esta hora? No lo creo, debemos encontrar a Plagg antes que ellos

-Salgamos por la otra puerta del vestidor-dijo Nino mientras avanzaba agachado seguido por su mejor amigo. Salieron con cuidado de no ser atrapados y se dirigieron de inmediato a los comedores donde vieron oscuridad sobre los mesones, al fondo se veía la cocina Adrien sonrió era obvio que el felino debía estar ahí

-Plagg ya sale de ahí- hablo mientras caminaba

.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro del enorme refrigerador de la escuela se veía la puerta abierta y dentro a un pequeño felino que buscaba su preciado y deseado queso-Que clase de escuela no tiene Camembert –gruño, el felino mientras se frustraba la kwami moteada rodeo los ojos

-una escuela normal- dijo Tikki mientras comía una galleta

-Plagg ya sale de ahí-es escucho a lo lejos – sé que estar hurgando en el refrigerador glotón

-Tu portador te conoce muy bien- dijo divertida Tikki mientras se ocultaba en los estantes superiores-fue un gusto volver a verte Plagg-dijo con una sonrisa a su viejo compañero

-El placer fue mío mi querida Tikki- la kwami río divertida, alguien pasaba mucho tiempo con Chat Noir

-Conque aquí estas-vio a un joven rubio entrar-Me tenías preocupado, en que estabas pensando Plagg al escapar así de mi bolso-la pequeña kwami se le hacía familiar la voz pero no logro verle el rostro

-Estaba aburrido-dijo e felino mientras miraba en otra dirección

-Hablaremos en casa-hablo serio mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un poco de queso-de seguro buscabas esto…-el felino al ver lo que tanto deseaba se abalanzó contra su portador

-Seré bueno, prometo nunca más escaparme si me das ese queso-el joven rio y se lo entrego, para después marcharse de la cocina

-Veo que Plagg se lleva muy bien con Chat Noir-dijo con una sonrisa, me pregunto si Marinette me estará buscando

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adrien ahora con su kwami de vuelta caminaba junto a un sui mejor amigo que parecía más tranquilo-Ahora dime la verdad ¿por qué te escapaste?

-Quería hablar con el kwami de Ladybug-el muchacho se detuvo en seco

-¿Con su kwami?-pregunto confundido-¿de qué?

-Asuntos oficiales, no puedo contarte-ronroneo mientras el rubio rodeaba los ojos. Sintieron el crujido de una puerta ambos jóvenes se ocultaron

-¿Q-que fue eso?-pregunto asustado el muchacho de audífonos-¿Un ladrón?

-Si es así se las verá con un gato muy enojado-dijo el rubio mientras mostraba su anillo

.-.-.-.-.-.

El grupo de jóvenes salía de los baños por una parada especial, decidieron ir al salón, Marinette miraba a todos lados, por si Tikki aparecía o por si un fantasma intentaba atacarla, el grupo subió las escaleras y Dupain sintió que las piernas la traicionaban al ver un enorme brillo neón en la parte interior de la escuela-A-Alya-dijo aterrada mientras el grupo volteaba y veía como una sombra oscura salía del lugar saltando hacia el techo-¡QUE FUE ESO!-grito la joven comenzando a empujar a las a sus amigas para que entraran al salón

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿oíste eso?-dijo Nino mientras veía desde el techo, el felino miro de lado a lado por la escuela

-Ahí!-dijo al ver un grupo de sombras al entrar en su salón

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Marinette debes calmarte-regaño Alya mientras veía como la muchacha empujaba algunas bancas en la puerta atorándola e impidiendo que alguien entrara

-Si hay fantasmas, ya no podrán entrar-dijo orgullosa de su barrera

-Pero no los fantasmas atraviesas paredes-pregunto en un susurro Juleka a Alya a lo que la joven suspiro

-Cuando entra en pánico no piensa mucho-afirmo al joven de lentes

La puerta comenzó a ser forzada, alguien estaba empujándola con fuerza desde afuera, Marinette aterrada se ocultó detrás de Alya

-Nos matara-susurro la Dupain-Cheng-y no pude decirle a Adrien que lo amo

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chat Noir empujaba con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, de seguro lo habían visto y se ocultaron al verlo, claro los ladrones siempre huían de los superhéroes- Nino ahora voy a empujar con todas mis fuerzas, prepárate-dijo mientras veía como el muchacho traía una escoba como arma y la tapa de un basurero como escucho-Ahora-se lanzó con todo su peso contra la puerta abriéndola de golpe entrando logrando ver el salón vacío, el rubio muchacho miro de lado a lado, era sospechoso, estaba seguro de haber visto

-AHORA-las jóvenes se abalanzaron sobre el intruso con un el tarro de la basura capturando su cabeza, Marinette con todas golpeo el basurero causando que este vibrara, la luz se encendió el grupo de jóvenes volteo a ver a Nino que miraba sorprendido la escena-eh? Nino? Y el fantasma-pregunto confundida la Dupain levanto el basurero para ver a un joven de traje negro que se sujetaba la cabeza ante el estruendoso golpe que le habían dado-Chat Noir?

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-pregunto confundida Alya mientras veía al par de muchachos

-Eso mismo quiero preguntar-regaño el felino-NO deberían estar aquí

-Ustedes tampoco-gruño Marinette

-Yo estaba haciendo patrullaje cuando vi que alguien se metía a la escuela sin permiso, es ilegal-gruño molesto más por el golpe, que por la situación

-¡MI DIARIO!-grito Rosita mientras abrazaba el libro, Marinette recordó a lo que venía y se tiro al suelo a buscar su cartera donde se ocultaba usualmente Tikki

-Alguien me puede explicar ¿qué ocurre?-dijo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Alya

-Marinette olvido algo en la escuela y lo está buscando-de pronto un recuerdo fugas apareció en la mente de Adrien, Plagg le había dicho que se había escapado para hablar con el kwami de Ladybug, significaba que también estaba técnicamente perdida, sonrió travieso, y se tiro al suelo a buscar algo que perteneciese a la muchacha, a lo lejos vio un pequeño bolso tirado, corrió hacia él tomándolo y mostrando a las personas presentes

-Esto es lo que buscaban?-preguntó divertido al ver el rostro de desesperación de Marinette, la joven a gran velocidad corrió hacia Chat y lo miro amable

-Si gracias-dijo mientras estiraba sus manos para recuperar su bolso a lo que el rubio lo oculto a sus espaldas

-Fui a verte hoy-hablo en un murmuro solo para la Dupain- Muy lindo final por cierto-la joven se tornó roja – ¿Cómo se llama ese muchacho? ¿Adrien?

-Ehh s-si Adrien-dijo nerviosa

-¿Es lindo? ¿Te gusta? ¿Qué piensas de él?-pregunto rápido mientras acercaba su rostro a la de la muchacha

-A-Adrien es lindo, p-pero todos piensan eso, a mí me encanta ¡DIGO! A todo el mundo le encanta porque es una gran chico…-dijo nerviosa mientras sonría ampliamente, el rubio miro un poco confundido por la respuesta ¿Eso era un sí?

-Y… ¿el beso?-preguntó mientras veía de reojo a la joven quien suspiro y sonrió

-Maravilloso…¡DIGO!...¡No sé! Es decir ¡si se! Pero es personal-dijo mientras miraba al suelo, el muchacho quería seguir con el interrogatorio pero Marinette fue más rápida y le arrebató el bolso

-¡OYE!-gruño el rubio, lo abrió a escondidas y para decepción, Tikki no estaba ahí

-En ¿dónde estás?-pregunto al aire preocupado, Adrien la miro y coloco sus manos en sus hombros

-Todo estará bien, ya la encontraras…-dijo mientras la joven volteaba

-¿Encontrar que?-pregunto sospechando de sus palabras

-¡LO QUE SEA QUE ESTAS BUSCANDO!-grito mientras se encogía de hombros y se alejaba de la Dupain, casi metía la pata. Marinette se colocó su bolso y sintió que de la nada se había movido con brusquedad, volvió a mirar a su interior y vio a una pequeña kwami dentro, sonrió alegre y tranquila, ya estaba con ella.

-Creo que debemos irnos…-dijo con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro la Dupain mientras veía su amiga

-¿Así que era tu bolso lo que buscabas? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó ofendida Alya a lo que Marinette se encogió de hombros

Llegaron a la entrada de la escuela, y la Dupain sentía como un peso salía de su espalda ya no estaban dentro de la aterradora escuela y eso la calmaba, el grupo se dispersó, el joven Chat miro desde un tejado como Alya y Marinette entraban a la pastelería para su tranquilidad, miro a su mejor amigo que lo despedía con una de sus manos desde la avenida junto con Juleka y Rose que tomaban sentidos contrarios al de su mejor amigo, se sentó y miro las estrellas

-Qué noche…-susurro para sí, respiro hondo y se quedó ahí analizando lo que había ocurrido. Decidió volver a casa, el trascurso no fue muy largo entro por la ventana y se lanzó sobre la cama sintiendo como su transformación se desvanecía. Vio el techo de su habitación, tenía deseos de estar con Marinette en esos momentos- Plagg… ya no sé qué hacer… siento que logro algo, pero retrocedo al mismo tiempo-dijo el rubio mientras miraba al felino que parecía agotado- recordó el beso y sintió mariposas en su estómago- Marinette…-susurro mientras se dormía con la ropa puesta

 **Continuara…**

 **Jojojojoj Supongo que lo largo valió la pena? O eso creo yo jajaja**

 **En el próximo capítulo saldremos de viaje! Pero como quieren que ocurra?**

 **A) excursión por parejas**

 **B) salida en grupo**

 **Katsa Graceling**

 **Felicidades tu opción fue la ganadora, espero que te haya gustado como se ha desenvuelto**

 **Black998**

 **Lo siento, para la otra será, la pijama da entre Chat y (no diré con quién era wuajajaja) tal vez para otra**

 **david h**

**Y tu tomando café mientras esta el desastre en el mundo jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ahora Adrien tiene con quien hablar :D**

 **Guest**

 **Lo siento tal vez para la otra :c**


	13. Decisión sobre ruedas

**Por un claro anime, ha ganado la A! (Si porque nadie voto por la B ajajajaj) Espero que les guste este capítulo, nos leemos más abajo**

 **Decisión sobre ruedas**

Marinette se sentó junto a su amiga, que gracias a ella, llegaron a tiempo antes de tocar la campana, la Dupain estaba cabeceando sentía como si los parpados la traicionaran y se cerraban, maldecía internamente a Chat Noir, la noche anterior no había logado dormir debido a que alguien había sido akumatizado y tuvo que encargarse sola del trabajo debido a que el felino no había aparecido, pero claro todos dormían plácidamente y ella peleando con Morfeo que no lanzaba a todos en un coma profundo, Alya no había sentido cuando se había ido y ni cuando había llegado, para su suerte logro dormir 30 minutos antes de que la joven compañera de cuarto de aquella noche la despertara

-Amiga no entiendo como no pudiste dormir anoche, por mi parte apenas toque la almohada quede inconsciente, lo que es una pena debido a que Ladybug trabajo anoche-dijo mientras veía las noticias por su teléfono, la azabache suspiro a veces maldecía su suerte

-Viejo ya no te atormentes-Dijo Nino mientras entraba junto Adrien logrando ganarse la vista de ambas muchachas, el rubio sonrió nervioso

-H-Hola Marinette-hablo un poco incómodo,

-Hola…-dijo con desgano mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, que cómoda era la mesa en esta ocasión. Adrien se sentó molesto consigo mismo, si no hubiera estado tan cansado se habría dado cuenta de lo que ocurría y hubiera ido ayudar a su Lady cuando lo necesitaba, miro de reojo a la Dupain, estaba agotada y eso era imposible de ocultarlo, que manera de conquistar a la chica de sus sueños dejándola plantada y que no pudiera dormir, dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa golpeándose la frente

-Que dejes de pensar en eso, ya paso-gruño el Nino al ver como el rubio se lamentaba

-Solo lograre que me odie-dijo desanimado mientras cubría su cabeza con sus brazos

-¿Qué le ocurre a Adrien?-pregunto en un murmuro Alya a al joven aspirante a cineasta

-Mala noche-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ah entiendo a qué te refieres-hablo mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga que parecía haber entrado al sueño profundo-La cuidas, debo ir al baño

-Sí, tu ve al llamado de la naturaleza- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la muchacha se iba, al notar que la Dupain dormía, tomo su teléfono y la fotografió

-Nino-regaño el de ojos verdes

-¿Qué?- pregunto mientras se encogía de hombros guardando la foto

-No la molestes, ya fue suficiente que no durmiera por mi culpa-gruño el rubio logrando que parte del salón volteara ante el comentario

-Yo que tu cuido mis palabras-dijo el moreno mientras enterraba su codo en las costillas del sonrojado rubio

-Chat…-susurro Marinette mientras dormía, Adrien volteo de golpe ¿Estaría soñando algo bueno a o algo malo? Nino noto que la muchacha sonreía al soñar

-Está sonriendo… -dijo el joven de audífonos- Tal vez sueña que te da una paliza-bromeo causando que el rubio volviera a golpearse contra la mesa-Era broma amigo

-Buenos días jóvenes-hablo la maestra mientras entraba al salón, vio a la Alya entrar y sentarse a su dormida amiga-Alya intenta despertar a Marinette por favor. Muchachos el día de hoy tendrán menos de media jornada de clases- los murmullos invadieron el salón y logro ver como los dos jóvenes de adelante chocaban sus puños-Debido a que tengo una actividad planeada para ustedes, necesitamos fortaleces lazos de compañerismo-Nino rodeo los ojos

-Otra vez la burra al trigo-susurro al oído del Rubio logrando que este riera

-Saldremos a un pequeño viaje, nos iremos mañana miércoles, volveremos y el viernes, este viaje será un trabajo en parejas, pero ustedes no podrán elegirla, la idea de esto es que fortalezcan la amistad entre ustedes- dijo la maestra-Les entregare un formulario que deben llenar sus padres explicando el viaje-Adrien miro preocupado el papel, esperaba que su padre no diera problemas

-Señorita-dijo el rubio-Que ocurre si-

-Nadie puede faltar, en ese papel se explica la razón del viaje y el porcentaje de calificación-el rubio miro sorprendido a la profesora, con eso su padre no podía evitar que él no fuera, era obligatorio, su sonrisa se amplió ante la idea -Por cierto, las parejas, las elijo yo-dijo mientras se apuntaba-En este viaje llegaremos a las cabañas donde nos quedaremos ahí, realizaremos actividades múltiples que se las explicare durante el día, lleven saco de dormir, una almohada, ropa de cambio además de utensilios de higiene, aclarado esto pueden retirarse-el grupo de jóvenes comenzaron a guardar sus cosas- los quiero aquí a la 5 am

-¡A LAS 5 AM!-gritaron todos a unísono despertando a Marinette

-¡Mariposita!-grito la joven mientras miraba de lado a lado confundida- ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto a su amiga quien suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios

Los estudiantes comenzaron a colocarse de pie y marcharse entre ellos la joven Dupain que se tambaleaba por el sueño y su mejor amiga quien intentaba guiarla para que no chocara con nada-Adelántate si quieres- dijo Adrien mientras miraba a su compañero de asiento, el muchacho asintió y se marchó, ya solos, el rubio se acercó a la maestra-Señorita-dijo un poco avergonzado

-¿Qué ocurre Adrien?

-Quería saber que utilizara para hacer las parejas…-hablo mientras rascaba su nuca

-Pues supongo que es según la amistad que tengan, por ejemplo, sé que tú y Chloé se conoces hace años, así que no los colocare juntos porque ya has establecido una amistad, lo mismo ocurre con Marinette y Alya, la idea es que trabajen con personas con las cuales no estén acostumbradas

-Ya veo…-dijo mientras miraba sus zapatillas y jugaba con sus pies

-Dime la verdad Adrien ¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-Pues… quería decirle que marinette y yo no nos soportamos-dijo mientras miraba serio el muchacho a la maestra, la mujer sonrió-Es verdad creo que ya no puedo estar cerca de ella

-¿Enserio?

-Si-dijo mientras asentía

-Es verdad, su casi inexistente relación se notó mucho en escena-dijo divertida logrando que el muchacho se sonrojara- Buen intento Adrien, pero yo decidiré con quien te emparejare

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adrien comenzó a ordenar su bolso, después de haber tenido una reunión con su padre de lo que no podía hacer sobre su autoridad, que su padre quería lo mejor para él, que no estaba de acuerdo pero al ser algo de la escuela se lo permitiría y bla bla bla… Comenzó a ver su ropa, no sabía si estaría frio o aria calor así que comenzó a guardar un poco de todo, Plagg parecía emocionado con todo lo que ocurría, miro su teléfono, 20:00 hrs la conversación con su padre había durado más de lo que se había percatado

-Wooow ¿Qué aremos? ¿Comeremos malvaviscos? O tal vez cantaremos canciones alrededor del fuego-decía el felino mientras guardaba su camembert en un pequeño bolsillo de la maleta de su portador

-Plagg estoy muy emocionado, jamás he estado en una cabaña que no esté bajo resguardo-dijo el joven mientras intentaba guardar su ropa se sentó sobre la mochila y junto los cierres, logrando cerrarla

-Creo que va a explotar… -el teléfono comenzó a vibrar, el muchacho reviso y era Nino quien llamaba

\- Nino, si si ya guarde eso… si eso también…¿la almohada?-el muchacho vio su cama-no entra en mi mochila…a ya veo, entonces la llevare en la mano…¡Claro que estoy emocionado!

-Adrien-volteo a la puerta para ver a su padre, el hombre observo de forma reprobadora el desastre que se podía ver en la habitación

-Nino te llamo en un rato más-colgó y observo los ojos fríos- Padre

-Adrien tengo algo para ti-el hombre comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, el joven lo siguió, caminaron en silencio por todos los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la sala de estar, el joven quedo perplejo- Espero que esto te sirva, son los últimos modelos-Adrien sentía que su padre había exagerado al ver una carpa, una silla plegable, repelente para osos, colchones inflables, termos, y un saco de dormir entre otras cosas, el muchacho se acercó y tomo solo el saco

-Creo que con esto bastara- dijo divertido, el canoso hombre se acercó y lo miro directo a los ojos

-quiero que comprendas, que todo lo que hago por ti es por tu bien-el muchacho asintió-Mañana tu guarda espaldas ira a dejarte, llamaras a Natalie cuando llegues, cuando salgan de la cabaña llamaras a Natalie, si sufre un retraso el auto bus quiero que-

-Llame Natalie- Dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre de firme desplante asintió aprobando el actuar de su hijo

-Puedes continuar en lo que estabas-hablo Agreste mientras le daba el paso al joven para que se retirase a su habitación

-Gracias padre-el joven se marchó y volvió a su habitación miro el saco de dormir y sonrió, su padre era tan impredecible

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió un ojo confundido ¿que sonaba tan temprano? Vio su teléfono y veía un reloj en la pantalla la desactivo, bostezo y se sentó en la cama, decidió revisar una vez más la pantalla-¿4:30?-pregunto confundida ¿por qué había puesto la alama tan temprano? Volvió a bostezar, y comenzó a ver con dificultad en la habitación y vio un enorme bolso a un lado de la escotilla-Es cierto, iré de viaje-miro a Tikki dormir a su lado, la pequeña kwami se encontraba profundamente dormida, con dificultad se colocó de pie, lo último que recordaba era a Alya diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer, guardando cosas y después acostándose a las 16 hrs, había dormido todo el día , termino de cepillarse su cabello, observo su vestimenta, lista para salir

Miro a la pequeña Tikki que aun dormía, sonrió, no quería despertarla, tomo su cartera y metió a la kwami en ella, con sumo cuidado, se colocó su pesada mochila, tomo su almohada y bajo las escaleras para ver como su padre la esperaba abajo

-Buenos días hija-dijo el hombre de delantal mientras sonreía- ¿ya te vas?-la muchacha asintió-déjame llevarte eso-dijo mientras tomaba el bolso más grande, salieron de la tienda camino a la escuela, fuera de ella se encontraba algunos de sus compañeros con sus padres, la maestra y el autobús. La profesora al notar que ya se encontraban todos sus alumnos, sonrió

-Muy bien, ya es hora de hacer las parejas, con quien les toque se irán en el autobús, por favor atentos a su nombre, así que a medida que los nombre súbanse al autobús : Kim y Alix-los jóvenes se miraron y rallos aparecieron de sus ojos, caminaron hacia el autobús, sentándose- Juleka y Mylene- ambas muchachas se subieron si problemas- Max e Ivan-los jóvenes subieron-Nathaniel y Nino- el joven pelirrojo pareció decepcionarse al ver que no le había tocado junto a la Dupain-Chloé y Alya

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron ambas

-Sin quejas o reprueban

-Mi padr-

-Desea reprobar señorita Bourgeois – la mujer al notar que la muchacha hacia muecas, el indico la entrada al autobús, la rubia entre murmuros y maldiciones se subió seguida por una joven de lentes que parecía fastidiada, serían los tres días más largos de su vida–Adrien y Marinette-ambos jóvenes sonrieron al notar sus parejas, la muchacha abrazo con fuera a su padre

-Marinette tengo algo para ti-el hombre saco una caja y se la entrego-para ti y tu nuevo compañero, para que no pasen hambre en el viaje

-Gracias papá, prometo llamar todas las noches-el hombre asintió y la joven subió seguida por el rubio

-Muy bien, finalmente Rose y Sabrina- la maestra subió tras las jóvenes y se cerró la puerta del autobús comenzando con el viaje

Marinette caminaba por el estrecho pasillo, vio que Adrien estaba guardando sus cosas en los compartimientos superiores y decidió imitarlo-Marinette si deseas puedes ir en la ventana-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-G-gracias-hablo nerviosa mientras asentía, se sentó en el puesto cedido y se acomodó, había sacado su cuaderno para dibujar, tenía sus audífonos y su teléfono, a pesar de ello aun sentía nervios debido a que estaría trabajando junto con Adrien tres días seguidos, el rubio se sentó a su lado y le sonrió ampliamente, el silencio incomodo los rodeo a ambos, el joven miro de lado a lado y vio que en uno de los asientos posteriores Nino hacia señas, tradujo el movimientos de las manos y comprendió el mensaje "Habla con ella" trago saliva, miro a la Dupain que miraba la oscuridad de la noche

El autobús avanzaba por las calles, no había gente a la vista-Jóvenes- dijo repentinamente-Les recomiendo dormir, será un día largo-Marinette tomo su almohada y la acomodo como pudo contra el vidrio y cerró los ojos, sentía su corazón a mil, sabía que Adrien estaba a su lado y eso la tenía muy nerviosa, miro de reojo al muchacho a su lado, que inclino un poco su asiento y estaba colocándose una mandata sobre las piernas, el joven le sonrió

-¿Qué tal si compartimos?-pregunto el rubio mientras estiraba su manta- Como no estarás en movimiento tu cuerpo se enfriara y no quiero que mi compañera de equipo se enferme en medio del viaje- dijo sonriente, la muchacha sonrojada asintió, Adrien estiro la manta sobra las piernas de su amiga y la acomodo tocando su regazo, Marinette sentía que los nervios la invadían- ¿Qué tal?- solo atino a asentir-Descansa Marinette…-dijo en un susurro sonriente

-D-Descansa-dijo nerviosa mientras se volvía acomodar, sentía como sus mejillas ardían, respiro hondo, vio su almohada, tal vez debería ofrecerla a Adrien por si deseaba compartirla-A-Adrien-dijo tartamudeando-¿Q-quieres?-logro ver que el joven ya se había dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro, parpadeo sorprendida, que rápido pensó, de seguro estaba cansado, la Dupain tomo al almohada y la coloco entre ambos, intento con sumo cuidado acomodar la cabeza del rubio de tal forma que ambos pudieran dormir cómodos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Adrien despertó por la luz del día, cerro los parpados con fuerza, odiaba que la luz entrara a su cuarto ¿No cerro las cortinas? Abrió un ojo y vio una tela roja. Recodo donde estaba, se encontraba sentado, pero tirado de lado, miro hacia arriba y vio el rostro de una joven de cabellos oscuros que dormía plácidamente sobre una almohada que estaba entre la espalda de él y el asiento, se sintió avergonzado, Marinette y él se encontraban durmiendo de una forma muy peculiar, no se percató cuando había caído en las piernas de la muchacha, se levantó con cuidado, intentando no despertar a su compañera de asiento levanto el rostro de la muchacha y la apoyo sobre su hombro, sonrió al verse sentado como correspondía, sentía los cabellos oscuros que acariciaban su mejilla, miro de reojo a la muchacha, movió la cabeza y sumergió su nariz sobre el cabello de la joven ¿Su shampoo tal vez? Era un olor tan suave que quería ahogar su cuerpo en él, sonrió embobado, miro el rostro de la joven, dormía plácidamente, se veía tan linda durmiendo, levanto con cuidado el rostro de la joven y apoyo su frente con la de él, miro como pudo, nadie lo veía, comenzó acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha, era tan suave, deseaba sentir sus labios una vez más, junto sus narices, quería decirle tantas cosas a Marinette, deseaba decirle la verdad, decirle que la amaba, que él sabía que ella era Ladybug y que él era Chat Noir, y que estaría siempre a su lado no importaba lo que ocurriese, sintió como Marinette comenzaba a retorcerse, significaba que estaba despertando, Adrien entro en pánico y se enderezo con brusquedad dejando caer a la muchacha sobre sus piernas. La Dupain despertó por la caída sintió la suave manta en su mejilla abrió los ojos confundida, sentía que su almohada estaba más incómoda de lo normal, miro con más atención y se sonrojo dando un solo brinco contra el vidrio

-¡L-lo siento Adrien!-dijo avergonzada- N-no fue intencional, y-yo no q-quería-Marinette tartamudeaba alterada mientras que Adrien intentaba explicarle que no importaba y que no había sido su culpa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miraba por la ventana, no se atrevía a mirar a Adrien después de lo que había ocurrido hace un par de horas, se sentía tan avergonzada, nunca pensó que caería dormida sobre sus piernas, ya no se encontraban en la ciudad, había grandes cantidades de bosques hermosos que parecían infinitos, suspiro, tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar algunas ideas forzadas, quería mantener la mente ocupada para olvidar el incidente

Adrien iba con sus audífonos puestos, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la Dupain, desde que despertó que no le había dicho ninguna palabra, debía dejar de ser tan impulsivo o Marinette terminaría odiándolo, miro una vez mas de reojo lo que hacia la joven y vio como dibujaba una chaqueta muy linda, sonrió, la joven tenía gran talento

-Jóvenes, les informó que estamos a una hora de llegada-dijo la maestra emocionada, Marinette sintió el rugido repentino que invadió su concentración volteo a ver al rubio quien solo sonrió mientras se acariciaba su estomago

-Lo lamento, mi estómago tiene complejo de león-sonrió mientras veía a la Dupain, el estómago volvió a rugir. Marinette se colocó de pie y de su mochila saco la caja de regalo

-Mi padre me dio unos Croissant para comer en el camino-retomo su asiento y le sonrió al muchacho a su lado, quien parecía fascinado ante los dulces que le había enviado el padre de su amiga, la joven saco uno y le ofreció al rubio quien sin hacerse de suplicar lo tomo y comenzó a saborearlo, Marinette pareció satisfecha al ver que Adrien disfrutaba de la repostería de su padre

-Se a echo más largo de lo que pensé-dijo el rubio mirando a la muchacha-debo admitir que estoy muy emocionado-la joven le dejo la caja en las piernas del Agreste quien sacaba su segundo Croissant

-Por favor, toma los que quieras-hablo la joven con una sonrisa

-Gracias Marinette-ronroneo alegre ante la amabilidad-Nunca he estado tanto tiempo lejos de la seguridad de mi padre, y la idea de estar al aire libre me fascina

-¿Nunca has acampado?-pregunto sorprendida la muchacha

-Jamás, digamos que mi padre es más de comodidades, además tiene mucho trabajo-continuo el de ojos verdes mientras atacaba su tercer Croissant. Marinette rio ante la velocidad en que Adrien devoraba los dulces, de seguro llevaba horas con hambre y se había ahorrado el comentario hasta que su estómago no soporto más – ¿y tú? ¿Has acampados?

-un par de veces, a mi padre le gusta ver las estrellas-dijo con simpleza

-¿Las estrellas?-pregunto confundido-¿Desde tu casa no se ven?

-Eh?-Marinette lo miro sorprendida- No, es que fuera de la ciudad las estrellas se ven con mayor intensidad

-¿Enserio?-pregunto dudoso, él nunca había visto las estrellas lejos de la ciudad

-Sí, lo que ocurre es que la luz de la ciudad opaca a la de las estrellas y en zonas menos pobladas se puede apreciar su belleza-explico la muchacha logrando ver fascinación en los ojos verdes de su compañero. El silencio domino entre ambos, Marinette meditaba la conversación no había tartamudeado al conversar, algo había en Adrien que en estos momentos la hacía sentir cómoda y protegida

-Marinette, Nino me conto que Chat Noir te ayudo hacer tu traje-dijo repentinamente el rubio logrado la atención de la muchacha

-Chat?... pues si técnicamente si-hablo mientras lo meditaba, una risa invadió su rostro

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto curioso el rubio queriendo saber que había causado la risa de la muchacha

-Es tan solo que Chat me ha ayudado mucho esta última semana-dijo mientras miraba el techo del autobús- se quedó conmigo practicando las líneas y me dejo observar su traje para poder hacer el mío, pero no entiendo ese repentino interés en mí, es como si de la nada el supiera que necesitaba ayuda y aparecía en mi habitación-el joven se cruzó de brazos y sonrió satisfecho por las palabras

-Así son los superhéroes –dijo con orgullo el muchacho

-No, él es así-Adrien volteo a ver a la muchacha por el comentario, pero se encontraba mirando hacia la venta impidiendo ver la expresión de su rostro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El autobús se detuvo fuera de cuatro pequeñas cabañas, los jóvenes bajaron y se quedaros observando el lugar- Muy bien, la cabaña de la izquierda es la enfermería, la siguiente de esa es la cabaña de mujeres, después el comedor, y la ultima de los hombres, pueden elegir su compañero de cuarto, por habitación hay dos camas con solo colchón espero que hayan traído saco de dormir-miro su teléfono-muy bien son las 10 am, desempaquen, y nos veremos en el comedor para que coman algo y después comenzaremos con las actividades

-¿Que tan pronto?-pregunto Rosita al ver la velocidad en que tenían que realizar las cosas

-Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, así que mientras más rápido desempaquen mas rápido comenzaremos-dijo con ánimo la maestra sacando un suspiro por parte de los estudiantes

Adrien entro en la cabaña y pudo notar el estrecho pasillo que unía las habitaciones, camino hasta el fondo y entro en una dejando su bolso en la cama-¿Te pareces si elegimos esta?-pregunto a su amigo que le seguía el paso, Nino asintió y entro para después cerrar la puerta-Ya puedes salir Plagg-el felino voló de su camisa y se lanzó sobre la almohada del rubio

-Al fin, que viaje más largo-se quejó el pequeño mientras se estiraba –Oye ¿Que paso entre la chiquilla esa y tú?-pregunto divertido el kwami mientras insinuaba picardía

-¿Paso algo entre tú y Marinette?-hablo Nino ansioso mientras miraba a su amigo a la vez que abría su mochila, el rubio siguió desempacando intentando simular su sonrojo

-N-Nada paso Plagg no inventes cosas

-¿Inventar yo? Tú eres el que estaba durmiendo en sus piernas

-Plagg!-gruño el rubio completamente rojo

-¿Qué tanto pasa entre ustedes?-pregunto curioso el muchacho mientras veía a su amigo de brazos cruzados

-¡Nada!-dijo mientras continuaba desempacando

-Viejo no te entiendo a veces-EL rubio saco todo de su mochila y se sentó derrotado en la orilla del colchón

-Estoy confundido-dijo mientras miraba el suelo-nunca había estado enamorado, siento que hago cosas tan impulsivas, no sé qué hacer para que Marinette me quiera o que hacer para que quiera a Chat Noir, y además siento que la estoy confundiendo, porque hasta donde ella sabe Adrien y Chat Noir son dos personas completamente diferentes y ambos intentamos conquistarla, técnicamente soy yo pero ella no lo sab ¡HAAA!-se dejó caer sobre el colchón –Ya no sé qué hacer

-¿A qué viene esa repentina confusión con Chat Noir?-pregunto el compañero de cuarto curioso

-Creo que Marinette siente algo por Chat Noir-dijo mientras miraba el techo

-¿Y eso es malo?-dijo Nino mientras rascaba su nuca

-Ese es el punto, no lo sé-el joven volvió a sentarse en la orilla-si lo piensas desde cierto punto de vista es bueno porque podría estar con Marinette, pero eso significa que rechazaría a Adrien, pero si yo intento algo rechazaría a Chat Noir que es parte de mí, y si le digo la verdad me arriesgo a que alguna de mis dos vidas no le guste, después de todo, Chat Noir es la parte que mi padre a reprimido, soy yo, y si Marinette la rechazara técnicamente estaría rechazando a mi verdadero yo-el joven suspiro

-¿Creo que le has dado muchas vueltas no?-pregunto mientras veía al joven que parecía querer darse un tiro

-Fue un viaje largo-dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras veía como kwami escarbaba la mochila-¿Qué piensas?

-Pues creo que deberías empezar a actuar como Chat frente a Marinette

-Eh?

-Sí, es decir si no le agrada esa parte de ti, significa que tal vez Marinette nos la chica para ti-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros –Pero también tienes que tener en cuenta que Marinette es algo tímida frente a Adrien pero no ante Chat

-Ese es el otro detalle-dijo mientras rascaba su nuca- Creo que se reprime ante mí, pero no ante Chat, sigue siendo igual de dulce, pero la forma en que trata a Chat es muy distinta a como me trata a mi

-Te digo algo viejo, deberías decirle-dijo el moreno mientras miraba a su amigo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Decirle?-pregunto la joven mientras miraba a la muchacha mientras veía como Alya desempacaba sus cosas

-Sí, piénsalo Marinette, tendrás estos tres días para estar con Adrien, es tu oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes

-Pero y si me rechaza, tendré que estar tres días con Adrien-dijo mientras miraba sus pies

-Amiga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Dudo que ella te rechace-dijo con una sonrisa, divertido por la situación

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-preguntó inseguro, el joven de audífonos sonrió y recordó lo que le había dicho Alya en el zoológico

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Intuición – dijo la dueña del Ladyblog, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la muchacha-Amiga, algo me dice que Adrien está sintiendo algo por ti, es decir que se ha dado cuenta lo maravillosa que eres y lo increíble que puedes llegar a ser, y él no se arriesgaría a pasar una oportunidad a tu lado

-¿Tú crees?

.-.-.-.-.-.

-100% -dijo el joven mientras golpeaba con su puño el hombro del muchacho

-Lo are-hablo el rubio firme mientras se colocaba de pie

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Le diré lo que ciento- dijo Marinette mientras veía a su mejor amiga que asentía satisfecha

 **Continuara…**

 **Me huele a que algo se saldrá de control por aquí jujujujuju. Les pondré las actividades a realizar para el próximo capítulo, ambas son competencias:**

 **Búsqueda de una flore por equipo**

 **Búsqueda de tesoros**

 **¿Qué se vendrá para el otro capítulo? ¿Se dirán lo que sienten? ¿Marinette sentirá algo por Chat como sospecha Adrien? ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? Todo eso y más, a en el mismo link y misma página ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Katsa Graceling**

 **Tu decisión a vencido, ahora Marinette y Adrien han sido pareja jujuju**

 **david h**

 **Me alegro que taya gustado la obra, el capítulo anterior fue un toque de misterio y comedia, jakjakajka era inevitable no hacer caer a Marinette en medio de la obra jakjakajkaj espero que este capítulo sea de tu gusto**

 **Guest**

 **Felicitaciones tu alternativa elegida ha ganado c:**

 **Guest**

 **Hola Michelle, me había percatado de tu ausencia, espero que tu viaje a Narnia no sea por algo malo, pero bueno aquí estamos escribiendo como siempre, en realidad lo que me inspira son ustedes, aquellos que comentan y me dan ánimo para seguir, tengo demasiadas ideas en mente y ustedes me ayudan a aclarar mi cerebro y seguir un camino, así que gracias por preguntar, espero que estés bien cuídate mucho ¡Un saludo desde aquí!**


	14. Equipo Miraculous

**Debido a un claro empate, se realizaran ambas actividades ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **Equipo Miraculous**

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el casino, no era muy grande, solo lo suficiente para ellos, les habían dado una merienda a cada uno, todos se encontraban listos para las actividades, aunque nadie sabía exactamente de que trataba, frente a todos se veía a su maestra acompañada de una mujer de baja estatura y de edad avanzada- Jóvenes ella es Eli, será su enfermera en los próximos días, así que espero que no tengan muchos encuentros con ella

-Un gusto conocerlos jóvenes, oí que entre ustedes se encuentra el hijo de Gabriel Agreste-el rubio al oír el nombre de su padre levanto la mano-Muchacho, tu más que nadie procura tener cuidado-dijo con una sonrisa- si te lastimas, tu padre nos deja en la banca rota-Adrien rio ante el comentario, la anciana dejo escapar un suspiro al ver que el muchacho creía que ella bromeaba

-Muy bien jóvenes, la primera actividad de hoy será una búsqueda de una flor-dijo con simpleza logrando que muchos se sorprendieran- A cada uno le tocara una flor distinta, tienen hasta el mediodía para traerla, la pareja que no la traiga, será esposado a su compañero-de su bolsillo saco unas esposas. Alya sintió un sudor frio recorrer su columna ¿Encadenada con Chloé? ¡Debía lograr la actividad a toda costa!-A medida de que salgan de la cabaña deberán sacar un papel de esta caja, la cual contiene fotos distintas de la flora de este sector, les deseo la mejor de las suertes-Dicho esto, las parejas partieron, y uno de cada una saco una foto de la caja, Adrien y Marinette miraron la foto sacada por el rubio y pudieron ver a una hermosa flor lila que al parecer crecía de una enredadera

-¿Dónde empezamos?-pregunto confundida la Dupain mientras miraba el enrome terrenos en que se encontraban, rodeados de hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque, Adrien se encogió de hombros

-Si tenemos suerte, tal vez será abundante por aquí, partamos por allá, y si no tenemos suerte comencemos a rodear el campamento-establecido el plan, ambos muchachos al igual que muchos de sus compañeros se aventuraron entre los arboles

Caminaba detrás del Agreste, la voz de Alya invadía sus pensamientos, agito su cabeza, no era el momento para decirle, quería, pero no ahora, miro de lado a lado, en estos momentos se encontraba realizando una tarea y debía concentrarse en ella, miro la espalda del joven que se encontraba delante de ella, sonrió, tenía suerte, parecía que Adrien sabía lo que hacía y eso le daba confianza

Sus ojos verdes, miraban, pero no observaban, Adrien se encontraba perdido en su mente, estaba solo con Marinette, ni siquiera sabía para donde iba, solo caminaba diciéndose una y otra vez "Dile, dile, dile, dile, dile" suspiro, miro de reojo a la Dupain que miraba en todas direcciones para después mirar la foto, no era momento para pensar en eso debían hallar esa flor, o terminarían esposado y a pesar que le gustaría la cercanía con la Dupain, debía admitir que sería bastante incomodo al momento de caminar-Marinette déjame ver la foto por favor-dijo mientras se acercaba a la muchacha, al parecer era una enredadera, podría estar en cualquier lado, no todas buscaban altura, pero si era así, tal vez deberían mirar hacia el arriba, después de todo habían bastantes arboles

-Esto es agobiante, son demasiadas hectáreas –Comento la muchacha mientras miraba de lado a lado

-Estoy de acuerdo, si tuviéramos alguna pista, todo sería más sencillo- el rubio rasco su nuca, y miro de reojo a la muchacha, a pesar de la situación no podía olvidar lo ocurrido en el autobús, el escenario… ¡Quería tanto decirle! Se detuvo en seco causando que la Dupain chocara con su espalda

-¿A-Adrien?-pregunto al aire al ver que el muchacho había detenido su andar, el rubio volteo y Marinette noto que se encontraba afligido, lo miro preocupada ¿Ocurría algo malo? Noto el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo mientras intentaba mirarlo a los ojos pero este la esquivaba

-M-Marinette hay algo que debo decirte-murmuro mientras miraba el suelo para después verla a ella-y-yo… más bien, tú me…-se regañó mentalmente, vamos Adrien ¿Por dónde debía comenzar? –Marinette, yo soy…-miro su anillo, se lo diría ¡Se lo diría!- Yo soy Cha-

-ADRIEN-se escuchó de fondo y la Dupain pudo ver como una rubia se avanzaba contra los brazos de su compañero de equipo –Te encontré, pensé que te podrías perder sin mí, así que decidí buscarte para que trabajemos juntos-ronroneo la rubia mientras se aferraba con fuerza al brazo del de ojos verdes

-¿Tu no estabas con Alya?-preguntó molesta la portadora del Miraculous mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Como vimos que el bosque era muy grande, decidimos separarnos para abarcar mejor la zona-dijo con una sonrisa superior la muchacha-lo sé, gran plan ¿No? Fue mi idea

Marinette miro frustrada a la recién llegada, suspiro rendida, con Chloé no había caso pelear, de seguro la idea fue de Alya, lo más probable es que su amiga estaba deseosa de deshacerse de la rubia –Muy lista-susurro para sí mientras se veía en su mente a la morena sobre un árbol rogando no toparse con la hija del alcalde una vez más. Para colmo ahora tendría que soportar ver a Chloé pegada a Adrien como si de chicle se tratase-Creo que mejor iré a buscar a Alya-dijo la muchacha mientras dejaba a los jóvenes atrás

-M-marinette-dijo Adrien en tono de súplica, al ver como la muchacha se alejaba, su oportunidad había sido interrumpida por Chloé, suspiro, que remedio, miro a la muchacha que con ojos de borrego le sonreía coqueta-Chloé, marinette es con quien debo trabajar

-Lo sé, pero de seguro estabas ansioso de despegarte de esa rara ¿No?-pregunto logrando que el joven mirara al suelo-Lo sabía, agradéceme después

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba sola, murmuraba palabras incomprensibles al oído humano, miro de lado a lado el bosque ¿Cuánto había caminado? Se preguntó así misma mientras se sentaba bajo un árbol-Estoy cansada-dijo la Dupain-Cheng mientras miraba hacia el cielo

-Marinette ¿Por qué dejaste a Adrien con Chloé?-preguntó repentinamente Tikki saliendo de su bolso

-Tan solo no quería estar ahí-dijo en un suspiro mientras, cerraba los ojos molesta-a veces Chloé me desespera, tan solo quiera...¡HUUUUY!-gruño mientras fingía estrangular a alguien, suspiro derrotada –¿Qué es lo que abra querido decirme Adrien?

-Quizás te iba a decir que te amaba-dijo con una sonrisa la kwami mientras miraba a su portadora

-Como si eso pasara-hablo en suspiro mientras se colocaba de pie-Muy bien continuamos con nuestra búsqueda

-Si quieres puedo buscar por el aire-ofreció la kwami, la muchacha negó

-Sería injusto para los demás recibir ayuda, ninguno tiene un kwami que los ayude-dijo con una sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.

Miro con desgano a Chloé, caminaba detrás de ella, siguiéndola, no podía ser que había perdido la oportunidad de decirle a Marinette que él era Chat Noir y que la amaba. Pudo ver que de su camisa, Plagg lo miraba molesto, el rubio se encogió de hombros excusándose que con Chloé no valía la pena pelear

-Deseaste de ella-susurro el felino mientras lo miraba con ojos desaprobadores

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué la tire a un barranco?-pregunto molesto ante la insistencia

-Le arias un favor al mundo-dijo divertido

-¿Dijiste algo Adrien?-pregunto la muchacha repentinamente causando que el rubio ocultara de golpe a su kwami

-N-No nada-respondió mientras rascaba su nuca-Oye Chloé, esto está mal, si nos pillan trabajando juntos la maestra podría enfadarse y esposarnos a nuestros compañeros –se excusó intentando convencer a la rubia- Tal vez deberíamos volver con Marinette y Alya-la muchacha se encogió de hombros, al parecer le importaba un comino lo que digiera la maestra. La joven continuaba su paso y el decidió detenerse, comenzó a caminar de forma sigilosa, de a poco la distancia entre él y Chloé aumento al punto de que ya no lograba verla-Funciono, por lo menos hasta que se dé cuenta que no estoy

-Que chica más molesta-refunfuño el felino mientras salía de su camisa

-Ahora debo buscar a Marinette-dijo mientras se aventuraba entre las plantas-Plagg ¿no puedes elevarte y ver si está cerca?

-¿De qué sirve? todo está cubierto por los árboles, no vería nada-dijo aclarando la obviedad

-Cierto…- No le quedaría de otra que esperar a encontrarse con la muchacha en el inmenso bosque

-¿Y ya decidiste que aras?-preguntó curioso el felino mientras lo seguía

-Le diré que soy Chat Noir y que la amo-dijo con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba

-¿No crees que son muchas noticias de un solo golpe?-hablo mientras se posaba en la cabeza del rubio-Es decir, creo que sería buena que le dijeras una y, más adelante, cuando todo se calme, la otra

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto no muy seguro-podría decirle que soy Chat Noir y cuando ella se acostumbre a la idea, le diré que la amo-dijo orgulloso de su plan-pero ¿y si no le agrada que sea Chat Noir?

-Niño si vas a comenzar a ser el señor inseguridad, es mejor que no digas nada-gruño el felino mientras lo miraba

-¡Adrien!-el muchacho volteara al reconocer la voz, y pudo ver que a lo lejos se veía una muchacha de oscuros cabellos que avanzaba gritando su nombre-¡Adrien!

-Marinette-susurro con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas-¡Marinette!-grito en forma de respuesta logrando que la joven lo viera y agitara su mano en el aire, el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia ella-te estaba buscando, quería decirte que-

-Encontré la flor-dijo repentinamente Marinette dominada por la emoción logrando que el muchacho olvidara lo que tanto deseaba decirle

-¿Dónde?- Avanzaron un poco y la muchacha apunto en dirección a un árbol que entre sus ramas superiores se lograba ver una enredadera sobrecargada de flores lilas, ambos muchachos miraron la altura a la que se encontraba, Marinette miro angustiada e impotente, si tan solo pudiera usar su yoyo el trabajo lo daría por terminado. Por otro lado Adrien miraba las ramas como posibles escaleras, suspiro, si fuera Chat Noir en estos momentos le aria hasta un jardín con las flores a la maestra, amos intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron-Creo que podríamos usar las ramas como escaleras

-Si pero parece un árbol antiguo ¿que nos asegura que no es peligroso?-pregunto para ver que el rubio ya se encontraba escalando

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó curioso volteando a ver a su compañera, la joven solo negó y sonrió, no podía negar que Adrien era entusiasta, rio divertida, era como ver a Chat Noir –Sube por donde pase yo, como no estoy estrellado en el suelo, te puedo asegurar que no se romperán –dijo con seguridad mientras continuaba escalando, Marinette siguió a su rubio compañero, quien diría que el muchacho se dejaría llevar por la adrenalina

La flor ya estaba a su alcance cuando se sentó en una rama inferior a la que poseía el objeto deseado, ayudo a Marinette a subir y se acomodó a su lado, amos miraron al paisaje-Wow se ve hasta el campamento desde aquí-dijo la Dupain mientras observaba asombrada, el muchacho arranco un par de flores y se las entregó a la joven a su lado

-Para usted mi lady-dijo con una sonrisa, Marinette no pudo avitar pensar en el parecido con Chat Noir, a pesar de ello le correspondió su sonrisa, y guardo las flores en su bolso-Creo que lo logramos a tiempo-murmuro mientras veía de reojo a su amiga

-Sí-respondió, Marinette bajo la mirada y volteo a mirar al rubio sonrojada-A-Adrien hay algo que quiero decirte

-Yo también quiero decirte algo-dijo mientras la miraba directo a los ojos

-Tu primero-dijeron al mismo tiempo logrando una risa nerviosa por parte de ambos-Tú me-volvió a ocurrir interrumpiéndose mutuamente, Adrien dominado por los nervios tomo su mano y la miro directo a los ojos

-Marinette yo soy-

 _¡CRACK!_

-¿O-Oíste eso?-pregunto Adrien temiendo lo peor

-E-Eso sonó como-ambos muchachos pudieron ver como la rama en que estaban sentados estaba comenzando a trazarse

 _¡CRACK!_

La rama callo a gran velocidad golpeando con fuerza el suelo, destrozándose por el impacto, al parecer los años y el repentino peso de ambos muchachos, le había jugado en contra. En la parte superior del árbol, se podía ver a dos muchachos que abrazan con fuerza el tronco principal, ambos observando lo que les pudo ocurrir, si no hubieran reaccionado a tiempo

-T-Tal vez deberíamos volver-dijo Marinette mientras el rubio asentía de acuerdo

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Quiero felicitar a todos aquellos que lograron realizar la actividad a tiempo-dijo la maestra frente al grupo de estudiantes- Y los que no, pues les informo que tendrán la próxima actividad para poder librarse de esas molestas esposas, sino deberán pasar el día de mañana de la misma forma-Alya suspiro ante la noticia, la sola idea de trabajar con Chloé ya se le hacía molesto, y el estar esposada a ella lo hacía un peor, ellas si lograron conseguir la flor a diferencia de los equipos de Max e Ivan, que no habían ni siquiera avanzado sin colocarse de acuerdo, por otro lado era una sorpresa ver que la pareja de Alix y Kim fueron los primeros en terminar, siendo que habían discutido desde que llegaron al campamento-La actividad se realizara a las 15:00 hrs tienes una, ahora almorzaremos y después descansaremos hasta la actividad- Como si palabras fueran ley los estudiantes comenzaron la hora del almuerzo, muchos devorando debido al hambre, otros platicando la peculiaridad de la actividad, por su parte Marinette les relato la experiencia con Adrien, dejando claro a todas que había sido una experiencia agradable, por el contrario Alya se quejaba de que la vida era injusta al tener que trabajar con Chloé, quejándose desde lo cómoda e incapaz de trabajar en equipo

Después de un buen almuerzo Adrien, Nino, y claro, un satisfecho Plagg se alejaron del grupo para dormir en su habitación, para que el felino tuviera la libertar de estar con ellos sin preocupación. Las horas pasaron con rapidez y sin darse cuenta los jóvenes ya se encontraban agrupados, listos para la siguiente actividad

-Lo que aremos a continuación, es una búsqueda de tesoros-dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro- como podrán ver, ahora son equipos por colores, cada equipo tiene 4 banderas ocultas por el bosque, tienen hasta las 18:00 hrs para terminar la actividad, después de eso quedan libres para hacer lo que ustedes quieran, el primero que llegue será el ganador, y el ultimo recibirá un castigo-dijo divertida, para preocupación de los estudiantes-Listos ¡Ya!-el grupo de estudiantes se dividió en sus respectivas parejas, Alya y Chloé debido a que se encontraban esposadas se empujaban para avanzar más rápido entre ellas por otro lado Kim y Alix se complementaban llevando la delantera, Nathaniel y Nino avanzaron sin preocupación alguna al igual que Marinette y Adrien.

El equipo azul, conformado por los portadores de los Miraculous, avanzaba sin prisa entre las plantas del lugar, debían buscar el banderín que les correspondería, logaron ver a lo lejos que Kim y Alix ya traían dos banderines verdes

-Dios, que rápidos los obtuvieron-dijo Marinette sorprendida por la velocidad de sus compañeros

-No será sorpresa que ellos terminen primero- hablo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras miraba de lado a lado

-¡Ahí!-dijo repentinamente la muchacha al ver una tela azul entre algunas plantas, el rubio avanzo y lo tomo

-Por lo menos los estamos alcanzando-dijo divertido

-Viejo van en desventaja-Adrien volteo a ver como su amigo caminaba junto al pelirrojo, el moreno mostro su trofeo ante su compañero: dos banderines rojos

-¿¡Qué!? ¡También tienen dos!-dijo sorprendido Adrien mientras miraba a su mejor amigo- ¿Cómo?

-Talento amigo-se burló logrando sacar una mueca por parte del rubio

-Marinette-hablo el pelirrojo acercándose a la Dupain –Vi uno de sus banderines por allá-dijo el muchacho mientras apuntaba hacia el oeste

-¿Enserio?-pregunto emocionada

-¡Nathaniel! ¡Somos enemigos!-gruño Nino logrando ver la cara de sorpresa del muchacho

-¿Esto es una competencias?-pregunto al aire confundida, Adrien y Marinette corrieron dejando atrás a sus compañeros, la Dupain se detuvo y beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo en señal de agradecimiento logrando que este se sonrojara demasiado

-Nos vemos muchachos-dijo la joven mientras los dejaba atrás alcanzando al rubio que la esperaba

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tenemos dos banderines-hablo Adrien mientras levantaba orgulloso de su hallazgo, Marinette solo le sonrió, si no hubiera sido por Nathaniel no hubieran encontrado el segundo banderín, bajo la mirada ¿Por qué se le venía a la mente Chat Noir? Agito la cabeza intentando deshacerse de ese pensamiento

-Ahora vamos por el siguiente-dijo la muchacha logrando sacar una sonrisa por parte de su compañeros

La tarde se les hizo bastante corta para ambos, la conversación fluyo con temas ambiguos como la escuela y sus padres, hubo momentos en que ni siquiera avanzaban, solo se quedaban ahí, mirándose y disfrutando la compañía mutua. Suspiro, a pesar de que le gustaba pasar tiempo con Marinette debía decirle lo que tenía planeado, pero temía como reaccionaria- por cierto-hablo la muchacha interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven- ¿Qué hora es?-el joven saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y sintió que su corazón se detenía

-¡Las 17:37!-grito causando pánico en ambos, se acaba el tiempo, y solo tenían dos de los cuatro banderines

-Perdimos mucho tiempo-dijo Marinette mientras miraba alterada de lado a lado-Tengo una idea, separémonos, tu por allá y yo por acá-dijo la joven señalando el norte y el sur

-Nos encontraremos en 15 minutos-dijo el muchacho mientras comenzaba a correr en la dirección indicada, Marinette se ocultó entre unos arbustos y abrió su cartera

-Tikki sé que esto no es nada grabe pero-

-Transformación- interrumpió la kwami sacando una sonrisa por parte de la Dupain. Su traje moteado se hiso presente y con gran rapidez lanzo sus yoyo sobre las ramas superiores dándole altura para moverse entre el bosque. Mientras que por el lado sur, se podía ver a un joven de traje negro ajustado moviéndose con agilidad entre las ramas, miro de lado a lado, el banderín debía estar cerca, vio a lo lejos una pequeña tela azul, sonrió satisfecho, lo había encontrado, se abalanzó sobre el tomándolo entre sus garras, ahora debía volver con Marinette, respiro hondo y se concentró, la muchacha estaba por allá, se dirigió hacia la ubicación que le daba su nariz, salto un par de metros para después desvaneces su conocida transformación, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera, vio como venía hacia él su querida compañera agitando el ultimo banderín

-Listo!-dijo la muchacha mientras Adrien le mostraba lo que él había encontrado- ahora debemos volver- dicho esto ambos muchachos a la velocidad que les permitieron sus piernas regresaron al campamento 5 minutos antes de que se acabara el tiempo. Adrien miro divertido a su compañera de equipo quien parecía agitada por haber corrido, de seguro al igual que él, debía estar demasiado acostumbrada a sus poderes para recorrer largas distancias

-Marinette, Adrien, fueron los últimos en llegar-dijo con una sonrisa amable la maestra causando que ambos muchachos suspiraran por la derrota- lo lamento pero su castigo será partir últimos mañana

-¿Últimos?-pregunto Adrien confundido

-Ya verás mañana- dijo con una sonrisa la maestra, la mujer se dirigió con los estudiantes esposados y los libero- muy bien jóvenes, la tarde de actividades a acabado por hoy, son libres de divertirse

-Hay amiga-hablo Alya a la Dupain-Ahora solo quiero acostarme y no volverme a mover

-Alya son las seis de la tarde-dijo divertida

-Por mí el día podría acabar en estos momentos –hablo agotada, Marinette sonrió divertida, ella también se encontraba cansada, suspiro, había algo que tenía en su mente desde que comenzó la actividad de la búsqueda de tesoros, había algo en Adrien que la hacía sentir cómoda y para mejorar todo ya no se colocaba nerviosa ante su presencia, pero había algo, que la preocupaba, en el transcurso de la tarde, solo se había dado el trabajo de comparar a Adrien con Chat Noir la mayor parte del tiempo ¿Por qué? Adrien era mejor que Chat… ¿No?...

 **Continuara….**

 **Jujujuju Tenemos a una Marinette confundida jijiiji les confesare que, se viene, se viene algo muuuy interesante**

 **Les dejo las opciones del siguiente capítulo joojojojoj**

 **A) ¡Accidente! (Pero de quien e.e)**

 **B) Perdidos (Jujuju)**

 **Guest**

 **Búsqueda de tesoros a la orden c:**

 **Guest**

 **Que mal :c espero que el problema haya sido solucionado**

 **david h**

 **Este capítulo también es raro (Creo) Creo que pude explotar mejor la parte romántica, pero eso lo quiero dejar para un poco más adelante e.e**


	15. ¡Electrizante!

**La vencedora fue… La B jojo espero que este capítulo sea de su gusto**

 **¡Electrizante!**

La lluvia azotaba el bosque con intensidad, pareciendo que el cielo lloraba desconsoladamente, Tikki miraba impotente a su portadora, quien desconsolada abrazaba sus piernas. Se encontraba empapada, herida, y perdida, le había dejado de ver a Adrien hace horas, quería volver a casa, quería ver a sus padres, quería estar con sus amigos, con Alya, Nino y Adrien, se sentía tan tonta, jamás pensó que esto podía ocurrir, se suponía que esto sería divertido-Marinette-susurro la kwami, mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la muchacha.

Tan solo pensó que el estar a solas con Adrien le daría las fuerzas necesarias para poder decirle todo lo que sentía, pero el destino pareciere no querer que esto ocurriese, tal vez debía darse por vencida

El cielo se ilumino instantáneamente para después sentir un estruendo que invadió sus oídos, escondió su rostro detrás de sus rodillas, como odiaba los truenos y los relámpagos. Se encontraba oculta en una cueva subterránea, cuando sintió la cercanía de aquel rayo, Tikki le ordeno que se ocultara en las profundidades del bosque, a medida que avanzaba encontró esta cueva justo a los pies de una pequeña montaña, la kwami le dijo que se ocultara lo más al interior posible debido a que al estar en la boca de la cueva aun corría peligro. Una vez más, la oscuridad fue devorada por la luz del relámpago, abrazo con fuerzas sus piernas ¿Y si algo le había ocurrido a Adrien cuando se habían separado? –Por favor… que este bien…-susurro para sí, la kwami la miro y se aferró a ella, quería ayudarla, pero el ser Ladybug en estos momentos no serviría, de hecho, correría aún más peligro balanceándose de rama en rama-¿Cómo llegue a esto?- Miro una vez más la lluvia caer, como desearía que Chat Noir estuviera allí con ella.

.-.-.-.-Horas antes-.-.-.-.

-Muy bien muchachos, por favor, como ya les indique, deben cruzar el bosque, les recuerdo que es muy extenso así que procuren tener cuidado-La maestra precia muy tranquila ante la situación, muchos de los jóvenes dudaron al momento de oír la siguiente actividad.

Consistía en llegar hasta una meta establecida en el mapa dado, Max fue el primero en objetar que no sabían leer mapas, a lo que la joven maestra simplemente le sonrió y aclaro que "Ese es el chiste"-Sé que es algo extremo, pero todos tendrán dos bengalas, lanzar una es rendirse, lanzar dos, es una emergencia, así que les pido que sean consiente, esta actividad consiste en que se conozcan, tanto a su compañero…-sonrió-como a ustedes, el primero que llegue a la meta tendrá un premio, una tarde con Ladybug o Chat Noir

Marinette miro divertida la situación ¿Cuándo ella había aceptado eso? ¿Sera una forma de inspirar a sus compañeros? Miro de reojo al rubio que estaba a su lado, parecía igual de entretenido que ella, de seguro Adrien se había percatado de la farsa, miro a sus otros amigos y sintió que el asombró de sus compañeros de clases resplandecía a su alrededor, Alya era la más emocionada, murmuraba que entrevistaría a Ladybug de todo, todo lo que tenía en mente desde su fecha de nacimiento hasta el romance con Chat Noir

-Estoy segura que entre ellos no hay nada-dijo en un suspiro la joven mientras veía a su amiga quien pereció no oírla

-Cuando gane le pediré a Chat Noir que compita conmigo-Hablo el joven corredor mientras miraba con decisión a su compañera de equipo-Llegaremos primero-la decisión se reflejaba en su mirada, Alix no parecía molesta por el comentario, de seguro también estaba ansiosa por competir con el joven felino

-Supongo que dibujar el traje de Ladybug de cerca no estaría mal-murmuro Nathaniel penando en que aria con el premio al ganar

-Que Chat Noir me lleve a la cima de la torre a la luz de la luna para ver la belleza de Paris-dijo emocionada Rosita mientras rodeaba sus mejillas con sus manos

-Pues sería un premio para Ladybug pasar una tarde conmigo-hablo la rubia-Tal vez una tarde de chicas, le encantara verme comparar hermosos trajes

-¡Muy bien!-Grito en su mayoría el grupo-¡Ganare esto!

Marinette por alguna razón sintió que su salud psicológica pendería de un hilo si alguno de sus compañeros vencía, pero ella no había aceptado nada, así que técnicamente no la podían obligar a nada… ¿Verdad?

-En sus marcas-dijo la maestra –Listos ¡Fuera!-grito

Más de la mitad del grupo desapareció en el bosque dejando a dos jóvenes sorprendidos ante la ingenuidad de sus compañeros-Es una mentira-dejo escapar el rubio en un suspiro logrando ver que la muchacha estaba de acuerdo con el joven

Caminaron por una hora, Adrien miraba muy concentrado el mapa, según sus cálculos, estarían a mitad de camino, pero temía que se hubiera desviado en el trascurso del viaje, desde que habían comenzado no habían logrado ver ningún otro compañero de clases, podría significar dos cosas, o ellos se habían equivocado o ellos estabas más que perdidos. Miro el cielo preocupado, hace poco se había tronado en un gris muy oscuro, tragando al sol entre las fauces esponjosas del cielo, la ultima hora, solo se había dedicado a hablar con Marinette sobre lo que ocurriría y fingió que estaba interesado en el premio, le dijo que quería hablar con Ladybug, debido a que la admiraba y deseaba conocerla mejor, la muchacha se había colocado nerviosa ante su comentario, a él solo le hiso gracia la situación, encontraba adorable como la joven se colca nerviosa al hablar se la súper heroína

-Adrien, creo que esta por llover-comento la muchacha mientras miraba como el cielo estaba tornándose cada vez más oscuro

-Pero que coincidencia, nuestras mentes parecen estar conectas-hablo divertido, sonrió sonrojada ante el comentario

Se quedaron observándose y Adrien, sentía como el verla lo tranquilizaba, sonrió con ternura y se acercó un poco a la muchacha, ya no podía resistir la tentación a decirle la verdad, siempre había querido saber quién era Ladybug, y el que fuera Marinette era algo que de alguna manera lo había hecho feliz, no solo por el hecho de que conocía a la joven, sino porque había descubierto que sus sospechas sobre su Lady eran ciertas-Marinette…-susurro mientras la miraba directo a los ojos

-¿S-Si?-hablo por reflejo, su mente ya no le respondía al ver la poca distancia entre el rubio y ella

-Siempre fuiste tú-dijo repentinamente, en un susurro-no sabes, cuanto me alegra saber que eres tu

-A-Adrien-no estaba del todo segura de lo que hablaba

-Marinette, no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrasarte y levantarte en estos momentos-dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba con lentitud, la muchacha lo miraba confundida-Has estado a mi lado por tanto tiempo, y yo siempre desee estar en este momento, y ahora que estoy frente a ti… sin que todo Paris nos vea, debo decirte que-Marinette sintió como una gota callo sobre su mejilla, miro al cielo y vio como la lluvia se extendía por su piel, volvió a mirar a su compañero que la miraba con ternura, con cariño, con…¿Amor?

-Siento que no estoy entendiendo-dijo confundida mientras sentía como su cabello se pegaba a su rostro, el rubio parecía no tener ojos para nada más que solo ella, acaricio su rostro, y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella

-Lo lamento, creo que solo estoy empeorando las cosas… -susurro mientras acercaba con lentitud a sus labios-te prometo… que me alejare-deseaba sentir sus labios, todos esos momentos junto a ella, tanto tiempo estando a su lado, y al fin, estaban solos, al fin podría sentir sus labios, al fin podría besarla tanto como quisiera

Se sentía dominada por la situación, sentía las cálidas manos del muchacho sobre su rostro, se estaba acercando con lentitud, aun la miraba, como si buscara algún tipo de aprobación por parte de ella, sentía le leve rose de sus labios, esperando que ella diera el último paso para unir sus labios en el beso que tanto deseaban ambos, pero

-N-No puedo-dijo repentinamente la muchacha mientras se separaba del joven, y baja la mirada avergonzada, Adrien pareció decepcionarse

-L-lo lamento, no volverá a pasar-susurro con voz quebrada

Sentía como el corazón se le partía al oírlo, tantas veces imaginando esta escena junto a él y ella… y ella… pensaba en

Fue estruendoso, sintió como su cuerpo vibro repentinamente al golpe de sonido, miraron perplejos el cielo y pudieron ver como esté se iluminaba de golpe seguido de un fuerte estallido, los truenos y los relámpagos dominaron el bosque, el miedo invadió a la Dupain, nunca había estado en una tormenta eléctrica a la deriva, en medio del bosque ¿Estaría en peligro allí? Miro con preocupación al rubio a su lado

-Debemos ocultarnos por segu-callo cercano a ellos como una luz y una explosión combinadas golpearan el suelo, Marinette se paralizo, nunca en su vida pensó estar en una situación así, miro el cielo, la lluvia estaba causando que fueran blancos fáciles-¡DEBEMOS SALIR DE AQUÍ!-grito el rubio, la Dupain sintió como su compañero tomaba su muñeca y jalaba de ella llevándola con él intentado guiarla a un lugar seguro, pero el segundo rayo cayó a un metro de ambos jóvenes causando que ambas manos se soltaran con brusquedad, ambos jóvenes cayeron separados y pudieron ver como un tercer rayo golpeaba un árbol cercano causando que parte del árbol se destruyera cayendo parte del follaje, Marinette se colocó de pie a tiempo y salto a un lado esquivando el golpe, callo sobre un charco y sintió la fría agua en su pecho, miro aterrada una vez más el cielo para ver como este se iluminaba

-MARINETTE DEBES SALIR DE AQUÍ-grito Tikki saliendo de su escondite, la muchacha busco con la mirada la rubia cabellera- MARINETTE

-¡Pero Adrien!-se colocó de pie una vez más –ADRIEN-grito con voz seca

-Marinette busca un escondite rápido, de seguro él también pensó en lo mismo ¡Rápido!-insistió la kwami mientras veía la impotencia reflejada en el rostro de la joven, se colocó de pie y comenzó a correr, al sector con mayor densidad de vegetación

Miro molesto al kwami negro que estaba sobre su pecho-Plagg ¿Por qué me empujaste?-

-Perdona, para la otra dejare que te aplaste-gruño el felino. Adrien miro de lado a lado ¡Marinette! ¡¿Dónde estaba Marinette?! Se colocó de pie y busco con la mirada, la joven de cabellos oscuros no estaba

-Debo ir por ella-dijo mientras miraba en qué dirección buscar

-¿Estás loco?-gruño-Si un rayo te cae, te doy por hecho que no vivirás para contarlo

-¡No te estoy preguntando!-dijo con voz terca y ojos molestos-¡Plagg! ¡Las garras!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corría alterada por el bosque siguiendo a la pequeña kwami que revoloteaba frente a ella guiándola. Pudo ver imagen de un sonriente agreste en su mente, sentía la culpa devorándole las entrañas, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, sentía importancia, sentía miedo ¡Ella era Ladybug!... No, ella era Marinette, la inútil Marinette- Ahí-miro en la dirección que le kwami señalaba, y pudo ver una cueva a los pies de una montaña, entro en ella y camino hasta los más profundo, se sentó en el suelo y abrazo sus piernas.

Sintió sus ropas mojadas, su cabello que torpemente se pegaba sobre su piel, ante lo sucedido había olvidado que llovía, miro de reojo la tormenta eléctrica y podía ver como el bosque se iluminaba se golpe ante los incesantes relámpagos, oculto su rostro detrás de sus rodillas.

. Se encontraba empapada, herida, y perdida, le había dejado de ver a Adrien hace horas, quería volver a casa, quería ver a sus padres, quería estar con sus amigos, con Alya, Nino y Adrien, se sentía tan tonta, jamás pensó que esto podía ocurrir, se suponía que esto sería divertido-Marinette-susurro la kwami, mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la muchacha.

Tan solo pensó que el estar a solas con Adrien le daría las fuerzas necesarias para poder decirle todo lo que sentía, pero el destino pareciere no querer que esto ocurriese, tal vez debía darse por vencida

El cielo se ilumino instantáneamente para después sentir un estruendo que invadió sus oídos, escondió su rostro detrás de sus rodillas, como odiaba los truenos y los relámpagos, la oscuridad fue devorada por la luz, abrazo con fuerzas sus piernas ¿Y si algo le había ocurrido a Adrien cuando se habían separado? –Por favor… que este bien…-susurro para sí, la kwami la miro y se aferró a ella, quería ayudarla, pero el ser Ladybug en estos momentos no serviría, de hecho, correría aún más peligro balanceándose de rama en rama-¿Cómo llegue a esto?- Miro una vez más la lluvia caer, como desearía que Chat Noir estuviera allí con ella-Valla súper heroína- se dijo a sí misma, sonrió levemente-¿Qué diría Chat en estos momentos?-pregunto al aire mientras miraba sus manos

-De seguro diría algo como ¡Estamos en una situación electrizante! Mi lady-dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña kwami logrando sacar una risa por parte de su portadora-Adrien debe estar bien, te lo aseguro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miro con impotencia como Chat Noir traía a una joven de camisa a cuadrille en su espalda dejándola a su lado, la maestra recibió a Alya y le indico que entrara en el casino-¿Han vuelto todos?-pregunto el rubio enmascarado mientras sentía como su cabello era dominado por el viento

-¡No!-dijo desesperada al ver entrar a Alya-¡Me faltan cuatro de mis estudiantes! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Le Chien kim y Alix Kubdel ¡Siguen afuera!

El rubio miro aterrado, Marinette aún no volvía ¿Algo le había ocurrido? Iba a avanzar cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba la cola volteo y vio a un joven de tez morena que lo miraba cerio

-Suéltame-gruño el muchacho

-¿Iras por Marinette?-pregunto

-Debe estar en problemas-murmuro mientras se imaginaba a la muchacha de oscuros cabellos sonriéndole

-Es muy peligroso, más tu vara y lo empapado de tu traje puede alcanzarte un rayo-gruño mientras soltaba la cola del traje, el rubio saco su conocida herramienta y se la entregó al moreno

-Volveré, te lo prometo-Comenzó a correr a gran velocidad introduciéndose en el bosque

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se colocó de pie y miro con decisión, la tormenta. No era momento de temer, Adrien estaba afuera, al igual que los otros estudiantes, debía hacer algo ¡Ella era Ladybug!

-Tikki, motas-sin previo aviso la kwami fue absorbida por el miraculous, sonrió como su cuerpo era envuelto en la tela de conocido tono, su máscara envolvió su rostro.

No debía tomar altura, o los rayos podrían alcanzarla, la mejor sería correr por el bosque, miro su yoyo, si lo utilizaba corría riesgo, pero si no, su velocidad no será la suficiente, sentía que la necesitaban, no tenía tiempo que perder. Se arriesgó, se balanceaba de rama en rama, procurando tener cuidado con la altura, miraba de lado a lado ¿Dónde podría estar Adrien?

-Ladybug! ¡Por aquí!-escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos, volteo y pudo ver a lo lejos entre la lluvia, a una muchacha que intentaba cargar a un joven del doble de su altura

-Alix y Kim-susurro mientras miraba veía como la joven parecía estar herida y el muchacho grabe, estiro su yoyo con intención de acercarse

Sintió que todo se volvía en cámara lenta, vio como una potente luz se desprendía del cielo y caía a gran velocidad en dirección a los jóvenes, se abalanzó contra ellos logrando que no fueran alcanzados por el rayo, miro la quemadura en el suelo, y se percató que se encontraban descubiertos por los árboles, tomo Kim con ayuda de Alix y comenzaron a avanzar en el bosque

Llegaron al campamento y logro ver a su Maestra que alterada ayudaba con el joven en peor estado

-¡Kim!-grito al ver mal al muchacho

-Necesita atención medica- dijo la joven de traje moteado mientras le entregaba al muchacho-¿Adrien ha vuelto?-pregunto preocupada mientras miraba a la mujer, esta negó

-También falta Marinette Dupain-Cheng-dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al casino junto con ALix, la joven asintió, la maestra miro preocupada la situación, intento calmarse, Chat Noir y Ladybug podrían encargarse… o eso esperaba

Se balanceaba a gran velocidad entre los arboles miraba de lado a lado, Adrien debería estar cerca, sentía que al ansiedad lo invadía, temía por él

-Marinette!-una voz la distrajo, esa voz ¡Adrien! No logro volear, no logro percatarse el momento en que el rayo había bajado a gran velocidad, sintió como una corriente eléctrica dominaba su cuerpo impidiendo que se moviera o gritara

No podía moverse, no tenía la fuerza, se desplomo sobre el suelo, su cuerpo no le respondía, sentía como su vista la traicionaba y como su transformación se desvanecía-¡Marinette!-escucho una voz a lo lejos, mantenía sus parpados abiertos, pero veía borroso-¡Oh no! Marinette…-¿Adrien? Se preguntó a sí misma, sentía que su cuerpo se elevaba del suelo, intento moverse pero no podía, su cuerpo se lo impedía, miro de reojo-Marinette…-sintió una mano que acariciaba su mejilla

-C-Chat-susurro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miro el techo hecho de madera, sentía su cuerpo torpe le costaba moverlo, Marinette intento sentarse y observar la habitación con más detalle, pero no respondía-Veo que ya despertaste-La joven rodeo la mirada en busca de la persona que le hablaba, pudo ver al fondo de la habitación a una mujer de edad que sonreía ampliamente

-S-Señora Eli-murmuro la muchacha, la mujer se acercó y le ayudo a sentarse

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Marinette miro sus manos y sonrió levemente

-Torpe

-Eso se debe a que casi te alcanza un rayo, pero debes darle las gracias a tu compañero, el joven Agreste que te salvo –Marinette miro confundida a la mujer ¿Adrien la salvo? Pero ella recordaba haber visto a chat Noir-Volveré en seguida, si te sientes mal, grita y vendré ayudarte-la mujer se retiró, y Marinette volvió a ver sus manos, temblaba

-Es verdad, fui alcanzada por un rayo-dijo mientras suspiraba-Tikki-miro de lado a lado en busca de su kwami quien Salí de entre las sabanas de su cama

-Veo que ya estás bien

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras? Recibiste el golpe directo del rayo-la kwami sonrió levemente

-No te preocupes, también sufriste parte del golpe-dijo comprensiva Tikki mientras abrazaba a su portadora con cariño, la muchacha sonrió para después bajar la mirada -¿Qué ocurre?

-Tikki, estoy confundida-susurro mientras miraba sus manos-Y-Yo estoy segura de que vi a Chat Noir, pero resultaba ser Adrien… creo que yo, estoy sintiendo cosas por él

-¿Por Adrien? Claro eso ya lo se

-No… p-por-la muchacha se sonrojo-por Chat…

-¡¿Qué?!-grito la kwami alterada

 **Continuara…**

 **Jujuju Marinette ahora esta confundida, ve a Chat en todos lados, Adrien descuidado ¿Qué le deparara a la joven Dupain? ¡Nos leemos pronto! Les dejo la decisión del Corazón de Marinette!**

 **A)Adrien**

 **B)Chat Noir**

 **rubas 273**

 **Lo siento para la otra abra un accidente jajajaja espero que hayas solucionado el problema :3**

 **Katsa Graceling**

 **Felicidades, tu opción a ganado**

 **Guest**

 **Jojojo todos querían la B**

 **david h**

 **Es divertido torturar a Marinette(? Y Adrien está metiendo la pata y afondo jajajaja**

 **PaolaAcuario12**

 **¡Sorpresa! Marinette salvada por Adrien pero ella vio a Chat**


	16. Lista de errores

**¡Chat ha vencido! Así que en este capítulo veremos amor y comedia nos leemos abajo (Si botaron por Adrien porque lo querían ver meter la pata, no se preocupen, Chat también tiene ese don)**

 **PD: lamento la tardanza :c semana pesada**

 **Lista de errores**

Natalie miro de reojo como Adrien subía las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, sentía que algo le ocurría al muchacho, pero no era su asunto, ella solo era una asistente que lamentablemente se había encariñado con el joven.

Esa mañana se sorprendió cuando vio el número de Adrien en la pantalla de su teléfono, sabía que su jefe le había ordenado al muchacho que la llamara cuando realizaran una actividad fuera de la zona del campamento, pero intuyo que algo no andaba bien, se limitó a conservar la calma y dejar la conversación entre ella y el joven modelo. La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Adrien le pidió que fuera a recogerlo lo antes posible, después de todo el rubio había ansiado por ir de campamento juntos a sus compañeros, y el hecho de que pidiera volver a casa significaba que algo había ocurrido.

Natalie se marchó sin permiso de Gabriel del edificio, después de todo, Adrien le había pedido que lo ocurrido en el campamento quedara entre ellos y a pesar de que su jefe le había ordenado desde un principio que debía decirle todo lo que le ocurría a hijo, sabía que el rubio necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar en esa enorme cárcel que muchacho llamaba hogar.

En el helicóptero, tardo dos horas en llegar a la ubicación del muchacho, no le dio mucho tiempo para hablar con la maestra, debido a que Adrien tenía apuro de volver, pero según lo que había entendido, todo estaba relacionado a los jóvenes heridos en una tormenta eléctrica que se habían topado, más bien en la joven que Adrien había salvado… ¿Marinette? Si no mal recodaba, al parecer la muchacha había sido transportada a un hospital en la madrugada y Adrien había ido a visitarla en la mañana y al no encontrarla, se alteró. Tenía muchas dudas ¿A que se debía el repentino interés del joven por una compañera de clases? Sabía que Adrien era muy popular entre las jóvenes de su edad, pero siempre rechazaba cualquier tipo de relación, entonces ¿por qué esta chiquilla, Marinette, era diferente? Suspiro, no le pagaban lo suficiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El anaranjado cielo del atardecer iluminaba la ciudad, escapo por la ventana como de costumbre, saltaba de tejado en tejado en dirección al hospital, necesitaba saber de Marinette, tenía demasiadas cosas en la mente, ya no sabía cómo reaccionar, la noche anterior había oído como la joven le confesaba a su kwami que estaba confundida entre él y Chat Noir, en un principio quedo en shock, no solo por el hecho de que Marinette había confesado que sentía algo por él, sino que porque se había dado cuenta que Nino y Plagg tenían razón, solo había estado complicando las cosa, si desde un principio se hubiera acercado a Marinette como Adrien y le hubiera confesado lo que sentía, nada esto hubiera pasado, ahora corría el riesgo de que la Dupain tuviera preferencia por alguno de los dos… Debía confesar que si ella tuviera que elegir a alguno de ellos, esperaba que fuera Chat, después de todo era su verdadera forma de ser, mientras que Adrien solo una pantalla de cortesía y popularidad, pero si elegía el súper héroe, significaba que Marinette debía saber la verdad de quien era en la realidad o la relación no funcionaria, suspiro, que complicado era el amor

Aterrizo en el tejado del Hospital y deshizo su transformación para entrar al edificio, bajo lo más rápido posible en busca de alguna enfermera o recepcionista que le ayudara a encontrar la habitación de la joven Dupain, encontró a una joven de alrededor de 25 años quien le dijo que no podía ayudarlo, pero que si encontraba alguna enfermera desocupada cerca de la recepción, ella lo atendería, el muchacho continuo su búsqueda, pero al igual que la primera enfermera todos declinaban en ayudarle causando que se desesperara al no encontrar ayuda ¡Al diablo! Entro al sector de recepción del cuarto piso y desbloqueo la computara, comenzó a teclear el nombre de Marinette en la pantalla, un hombre llamo su atención pero este lo ignoro, logro leer que la joven Dupain se encontraban en el cuarto piso en la habitación 4.7 área B, el enfermero lo tomo por sorpresa por la espalda-SUELTAME-grito el rubio intentando soltarse del agarre

-SEGURIDAD-grito el hombre intentado mantener sujeto al Agreste, quien entre el forcejeo golpeo a su atacante en la garganta logrando liberarse, corrió tan rápido como pudo en dirección a la escalera y subió sin mirar atrás, tenía el presentimiento de que lo estaban siguiendo así que no tenía tiempo para detenerse, al llegar al pasillo principal del cuarto piso, comenzó a en búsqueda del área B, para después buscar la habitación 4.7, logro ver que al fondo del pasillo se encontraba el lugar que tanto buscaba y la felicidad inundo su cuerpo, entro sin tocar, para ver como Kim se encontraba cambiando el televisor atreves del control remoto

-¿Adrien? ¿Y tú que haces aquí? Las horas de visitas son por las mañanas- dijo el muchacho de bata, el rubio miro con detenimiento las vendas en la cabeza del muchacho, había olvidado que el joven también había estado herido de gravedad en la tormenta

-¿Y Marinette?-pregunto mientras entraba en la habitación buscando la joven de oscuros cabellos

-Si gracias, estoy bien ¿Si me duele? Claro que no-dijo con sarcasmo el muchacho, al notar que el rubio no presentaba demasiado interés en su salud

-Marinette-gruño una vez más

-Le dieron de alta hace unas horas- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿E-el alta?-pregunto sorprendido para después sentir como unos enormes brazos lo rodeaban y levantaban

-¡TE ENCONTRE!-grito el corpulento guardia mientras arrastraba al agreste fuera de la habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y NO VUELVAS-grito el hombre mientras lanzaba el rubio fuera del hospital, Adrien callo de cara al suelo, se levantó sobando su rostro ante el ardor de la caída

-¿QUE NO VUELVA AL HOSPITAL? ¿ES ENCERIO?-gruño molesto para ver como la puerta se cerraba detrás del guardia-Que tontería-susurro

-P-pesas-murmuro un aplastado Plagg, el muchacho miro al desinflado felino

-Lo siento, te aplaste en la caída-tomo a su kwami y le sonrió nervioso

-¡Ni de chiste!

-Por favor Plagg como Chat llegare más rápido

-¡ACABAS DE LANZAR TODA TU HUMANIDAD SOBRE MI!-grito el kwami molesto a lo que el joven solo atino a asentir

-Lose, lose, pero te lo compensare

-Te odio…-susurro molesto el kwami mientras lo miraba descontento

Una vez más saltaba a gran velocidad por los tejados, esta vez en la oscuridad de la noche, sabía que Plagg estaría molesto con él un buen tiempo, así que después de esto debía planear una buena cena de camembert para kwami por disculpa y recompensa de su gran esfuerzo, miro a lo lejos la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, respiro aliviado al ver a la muchacha de oscuros cabellos mirando las estrellas en su balcón, se sentó en el tejado más cercano y observo a la muchacha ¿En que estaría pensando? Se quedó sentado ahí por varios minutos, mirándola, ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de su presencia en ningún momento, hasta que decidió acercarse más, poco a poco la distancia entre él y el balcón se redujo, aun así se encontraba oculto, se sentía nervioso, tal vez ella no quería verlo o estaba interrumpiendo algo

-Hay Tikki-susurro la muchacha mientras miraba las estrellas-Me siento mal conmigo misma, siento que tuve la oportunidad de tener algo con Adrien y yo-se tapó el rostro con las manos-lo arruine

-Marinette, está bien-dijo la kwami mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor- Tu corazón te dijo que eso no era lo que querias, seguiste tu instinto y eso está bien

-Tal vez no nací para estar con alguien como él-susurro, a lo que el rubio oculto miro con sorpresa a la joven – Es tan perfecto en todos los sentidos-Chat levanto una ceja ¿Él perfecto? Tal vez hablaba de alguien más y estaba sacando todo de contexto-Siempre es amable, y tan dulce con todos, ya has visto como trata a Chloé y nadie soporta a Chloé, pero él es capaz de ver las cosas buenas en las personas, incluso en personas como ella y eso es porque es una gran persona y yo… y-yo lo rechace… no soy lo suficientemente buena para él

-Marinette… ¡Eres Ladybug! Si alguien no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti es Adrien, él puede ser un chico muy increíble pero tú salvas a Paris diario y no creo que él sea capaz de superar eso-el rubio rio divertido ante el comentario, estaba en muchas cosas en desacuerdo con Marinette, él no era tan increíble como ella pensaba, sonrió enternecido, Marinette lo tenía en una nube ¿Pero desde cuándo?

-Y luego está Chat Noir-dijo con desgano a lo que el rubio mico con curiosidad-es impulsivo, descortés e irritante, siempre me coquetea y bromea en los peores momentos, es como si no entendiera el peligro en que nos encontramos-el muchacho rasco su nuca, nota mental, ser más consiente con sus bromas-pero… es tan alegre, su forma de ser es lo que me hace feliz, esa impulsividad me ha salvado la vida muchas veces

-El siempre arriesga su vida por ti Marinette

-Sí, pero por Ladybug, no por mí, Chat es muy diferente a Adrien, pero su forma de ser es lo que gusta de estar con él, siento que jamás podre estar triste a su lado, y que sin importar de si soy Ladybug o Marinette, él va a estar para ahí para ayudarme, siento que él es más real de los que es Adrien en estos momentos… pero siento como si ambos ocultaran algo, Chat Noir es

-¿Es que?-Marinette sintió como un escalofrió le invadía la espalda, volteo y vio a ver como un joven se encontraba aferrado a la antena del Wifi

-C-Chat-susurro sonrojada ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?! El joven de oscuro traje de un brinco aterrizo sobre la baranda del balcón

-¿Necesitas hablar? No es por presumir, pero creo que soy el mejor aconsejando problemas, en especial si son amorosos-ronroneo coqueto mientras entrecerraba los ojos, la muchacha molesta le dio la espalda al joven y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su alcoba

-Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas-dijo en gruñido a lo felino encogió sus orejas- grosero

¡STRIKE ONE!

-Princesa-hablo intentando solucionas su metida de pata-no he escuchado nada de lo que has hablado, te lo juro palabra de gato

-¿Enserió?-pregunto irónica-Entonces como sabes que mi problemas es amoroso

¡STRIKE TWO!

-Y-Yo n-no… digo, es decir

-¿Qué paso minino? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?-preguntó divertida

¡STRIKE THREE!

¡PONCHADO!

-Pues si no te importa, me voy a dormir-gruño aun sonrojada mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su habitación

-Marinette espera-sintió como su muñeca era rodeada por la mano del joven de despeinado cabello-Tienes razón-miro de reojo, Chat estaba a unos pasos de ella mirando al suelo avergonzado con las orejas caídas-Escuche lo que decías, lo lamento

-E-Entonces ya lo sabes, n-no hay de qué hablar-murmuro sonrojada intentando huir del agarre del muchacho

-Claro que si hay algo que hablar-dijo molesto ante la repentina timidez- T-Tu estas-

-No lo digas por favor-susurro

-Estas sintiendo cosas por ese Agreste ¿No?-la seriedad de la voz en el joven no era normal, le causaba escalofríos oírlo así-Y-y por mí- la joven bajo la mirada. Chat soltó su muñeca, Marinette no volteo, aún seguía dándole la espalda -¿Desde cuándo sientes eso por el Agreste ese?

-Y-yo… desde hace un tiempo, él-Suspiro- Él estuvo en la obra conmigo

-Él fue Ladybug

-S-si-dijo en un susurro

-¿Sientes esto por él desde la obra?-pregunto no muy seguro

-No exactamente…Mas bien desde el inicio de clases-Sintió que la respuesta le había caído como un balde frio de agua ¿Inicio de clases? Dios, sintió que miles de momentos junto a Marinette venían a su mente y entonces recordó uno en particular, pero no la dulce Marinette, más bien con su Lady "Me gusta alguien" ¡TODO EL TIEMPO FUE ÉL! Idiota idiota idiota idiota-¿Chat?

-S-Si lo siento, pensaba- murmuro aun perturbado por la idea, sintió como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, que ironía más grande, todo este tiempo él intentado conquistar a su Lady, y ella enamorada de él, sin que ella supiera que era él en realidad-Marinette, hay algo que debo decirte

-Por favor no sigas-murmuro mientras volteaba-Ya no quiero saber, déjame hablar a mí-la muchacha miro el cielo-he sentido esto él desde el primeros días de clases, fue en un malentendido, fue muy dulce conmigo, gracias a eso me di cuenta que había juzgado mal a Adrien y sentí como mi corazón se compadecía de él, a medida que el año avanzaba, me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando, soy muy torpe ¿sabes? y con él todo empeoraba, tropezaba seguido, no era capaz de hablarle sin tartamudear, y para empeorarlo, siempre intentaba decirle lo que sentía, metía la pata- bajo la mirada, intentaba evitar mirar a su compañero, se sentía indefensa, y no quería ver a Chat así-Soy patética… Sentía que nunca podría hacerlo, y para peor, sentí que nunca él podría sentir lo mismo por mí, es decir, es cosa de verlo, es famoso, tiene dinero y a cualquier chica que él quiera, yo solos soy una chica más en su vida sin importancia- Chat sintió como el corazón estaba demasiado acelerado-y en eso, apareciste tú, hay algo en ti que siento que si no estuviera en mi vida, no extraía completa, Chat te confieso que no sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo, pero tu logras que me sienta tranquila a tu lado, hay algo reconfortante en ti que me hace feliz, y estaba intentando convencerme de que no era posible porque yo amaba a Adrien, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en que lo mío con él era imposible que solo ocurriría en mi mente, y fue cuando decidí decirle lo que sentía

-¿D-Decirle?-dijo sorprendido

-Sí, fuimos de campamento junto con mis otros compañeros de clase y estuve en muchos momentos a solas con él, intente decirle pero nunca lo logre, y en uno de esos momentos él…

-Te intento besar-susurro el rubio

-S-Si…-dijo aun avergonzada-Espera ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Eh! ¡Pues Lo supuse! Intuición felina-Mintió nervioso-C-Continua

-En fin, el caso es que a pesar de que estuve a punto de besar al muchacho que tanto quería, yo solo pensaba… en ti

-M-Marinette-susurro

-Sé que es tonto, pero y-yo-siento como repentinamente su cuerpo se acercó hacia el pecho del joven rubio, los brazos de Chat rodeaban su espalda, sentía que el corazón del joven estaba tan acelerado como el de ella, sintió como una de las manos del muchacho viajaba por su rostro y levantaba su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron. Adrien sentía como si sus ojos hablaran pos si solos, se acercó con lentitud y sus narices se unieron, sentía que su respiración se aceleraba, deseaba besarla, pero ¿y si Marinette…? Noto como el dulce rostro de la Dupain era iluminado por la luna, como sus mejillas ruborizadas enternecían su rostro, como sus labios suaves… ¡Al diablo! La distancia entre ellos desapareció, dominado por sentir su cercanía, sus labios se tocaban con suavidad, la dulzura del momento invadió los sentidos de ambos jóvenes y fue Marinette quien se separó, la timidez se aferró a sus mejillas

-M-Marinette-dijo el rubio al ver a una sorprendida muchacha, ante la repentina acción-l-lo lamento, yo tan solo… no pienses que y-yo lo hice con otra intenciones tan solo, tan solo-la muchacha sonrió levemente, y toco el pecho del muchacho para sentir su corazón, Adrien llevo una de sus manos sobre la de ella-Yo siento todo lo que tu estas sintiendo y deseaba decirlo, y ahora…-acaricio con su otra mano la mejilla de la muchacha, invadido por la felicidad, logro ver como la joven disfrutaba su tacto, sonrió enternecido, al fin le había logrado decir lo que sentía

-Chat…

-¿C-Chat?-pregunto confundido separándose de la joven

-¿O-ocurre algo?-hablo confundida la muchacha de oscuros cabellos, el superhéroe miro sus manos y vio como las garras sobresalían de sus guantes ¡NO! ¡¿Que había hecho?! Él quería ser ahora Adrien ¡Adrien! No-¿Chat?

-D-Debo irme-dijo el joven mientras corría en dirección a la baranda, se colocó de pie sobre ella con la intención de saltar, pero volteo y vio como la muchacha miraba el suelo, triste, ¡Que idiota había sido! Volvió y beso a la muchacha sin permiso previo tomándola por sorpresa, separo sus labios y la miro agitado- Marinette yo siento cosas por ti, pero creo que acabo de complicar las cosas-dijo en un susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Volveré, te lo prometo-volvió a besarla, la joven aun procesaba lo que ocurría- y solucionare todo-corrió en dirección a la calle y se lanzó con confianza.

Marinette se aferró a la baranda y logro ver como el joven felino se lanzaba de tejado en tejado, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, toco sus labios y miro al cielo ¿Pero que acababa de ocurrir?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego a su alcoba agotado, el viaje de vuelta había sido agotador, envidiaba a Adrien, el volver en helicóptero era mucho más rápido que por autobús, sonrió, a quien engañaba, la tarde con Alya no se la hubiera perdido ni de chiste, la sonrisa embobada del moreno daba claramente a entender los sentimientos por la joven-Que buen día…-susurro mientras entraba a su habitación, dejo su bolso en la cama y encendió la luz

-¡NINO!- el repentino grito le causo un mini infarto-¡ACABO DE COMETER EL MÁS GRANDE ERROR DE MI LISTA DE ERRORES!-

-Puedes bajar la voz-regaño el muchacho-mis padres duermen- Chat Noir se tapó su boca y se dejó caer en la cama, suspiro, había estado esperando por horas a su amigo, tenía tanto que decirle, su mente era un lio y no sabía por dónde comenzar-Ahora, cálmate y cuéntame lo que paso

-¡BESE A MARINETTE!-grito a lo que el joven le tapó la boca

-Que no grites-gruño entre dientes, quito su mano su boca y lo miro amenazante-vuelves a gritar y te tiro por la ventana-el rubio asintió-Bien, ahora ¿Qué paso con Marinette?

-La bese…

-A qué bien-dijo mientras asentía aprobando la situación

-Le dije lo que sentía

-A excelente-dijo continuaba asintiendo

-Como Chat Noir

-¡¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?!-grito a lo que el superhéroe tapo su boca, el moreno, quito su mano-¡Eres tonto!-gruño

-Lose-dijo derrotado con sus orejas caídas, sintiendo como la desesperación lo invadía

-¡¿Que acaso no pensabas?!

-No lo hacía, me deje llevar por el momento, es que estaba ahí y yo estaba ahí y estábamos ahí y de repente puff nos estábamos besando

-En verdad no entiendo como pasaste literatura con honores

-¡Nino!-regaño

-¡Hey! él que metió la pata hasta el fondo fuiste tú-el rubio jalo sus cabellos, y se dejó caer en la cama una vez más, Nino suspiro, no ganaba nada con regañarlo, después de todo, el error ya estaba hecho- Sabes que acabas de complicar todo ¿No?

-Lose

-Y que él que está correspondiendo los sentimientos de Marinette es Chat, no Adrien ¿Verdad?

-Lose

-¿Y que tendrás que alejarte como Adrien?

-No creo…-susurro sabiendo que el moreno tenía razón, su amigo lo miro desaprobaste-Lo puedo solucionar

-Claro que no, ya has jugado mucho con la cabeza de Marinette-regaño- Le dirás a Marinette que fue un error y te acercaras a ella como Adrien, el asunto del Marichat llego a su fin

-¿M-Marichat?-pregunto confundido

-¿Me entendiste?

-P-Pero no puedo hacer eso-bajo la mirada-le rompería el corazón

-¡Adrien!-regaño

-Nino no lo are

-Estás jugando con Marinette-el rubio bajo la mirada, en el fondo, Nino tenía razón

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Nino ha hablado! ¿Adrien seguirá su consejo?**

 **A)Admite a Marinette que ha sido un error**

 **B)Chat Noir decide alejarse como Adrien**

 **Guest**

 **Felicidades, el Marichat ha vencido**

 **david h**

 **ajkajkaa Chat también tiene el don de meter la pata a fondo, así que espero que te haya gustado este capitulo**

 **rubas 273**

 **¡Larga vida al Marichat!**


	17. Llamado

**¡Holaa! Como notaron, no muchos estuvieron de acuerdo a mis alternativas así que di la opción de que mi dijeran que esperaban para el próximo capítulo, y aquellos dos que me siguieron dijeron que querían que Marinette se enterara de la verdad, así que… ¡Tan tan! Verdad a la orden, espero que les guste este capítulo ¡Nos leemos abajo! ¡Les informo que estamos llegando al final! (Gracias a** **david h y** **HinataYaoi** **que comentaron en el mensaje que deje)**

 **Llamado**

Se sentó cansado, esta semana no estaba durmiendo bien, miro de reojo hacia atrás, donde Marinette parecía molesta, de seguro con él, ya se había cumplido tres días desde que no se habían visto como Chat Noir y Marinette, por que como Ladybug, no habían parado. Últimamente el nivel de akumas había aumentado alarmantemente, y eso preocupaba al dúo, lo que tenía más preocupada a la muchacha de traje moteado era lo despistado que estaba su rubio compañero, había sido capturado en dos ocasiones por los akumas y en ambas situaciones se sentía fuera de sí como si pudiera observarse a él mismo viendo todo lo que hacía, y su cuerpo torpemente intentaba moverse sin pensar, suspiro, de seguro Marinette estaba molesta con Chat por no haberla ido a ver y además por su falta de apoyo en las batallas. Pero todo iba de mal en peor, Nino estaba molesto con él porque no había aun solucionado el tema de Chat con su amiga y para más, Plagg no le hablaba y cuando se dignaba a hacerlo, solo se dedicaba a decir "te lo dije"

-¿Todo bien Adrien?-preguntó la maestra mientras veía al muchacho que estaba pintando los cuadrados de su cuaderno

-Sí -dijo con una leve sonrisa, la mujer lo miro comprensiva y le señalo que el cuaderno que tenía frente a él tenía números y ecuaciones, pero la clase era de literatura, el joven sonrió avergonzado ante la falta de atención.

Tenía un plan de cómo solucionar todo, pero no estaba del todo seguro, no había podido hablar con Plagg sobre el tema-No te oigo, no te oigo soy de palo-repetía sin cesar antes de clases, el joven lo miraba suplicante, para después molestarse e ignorar al felino y dirigirse a las escuela. La campana sonó, y la maestra les deseo un buen fin de semana para después observar como los jóvenes comenzaban a marcharse, guardo todas sus cosas y entre un suspiro se dirigió a la salida donde Gorila lo estaba esperando, le había prometido a Natalie que no se distraería con los amigos a la salida, después de todo la mujer cumplió la promesa de no decirle nada a su padre sobre el incidente del campamento, así que el también cumpliría la suya. Se subió al automóvil sin protestar y pudo observar como el moreno caminaba junto a Marinette y Alya, tendría que solucionar esto lo antes posible o este paso morirá de soledad, suspiro, Nino dijo que le hablaría cuando todo estuviera aclarado, no le importaba como, pero solucionado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Marinette se dejó caer sobre su silla ¡al fin en su cuarto! Había sentido que tendría un día agotado, pero ya eran la seis de la tarde y aún no había rastros de algún akuma, sentía que algo ocurriría, después de todo los avistamientos de akumas habían aumentado y eso le preocupada. Hawk Moth tenía un miraculous eso significaba que después de cada transformación al usar su poder debía descansar, sentía que algo estaba planeando, es decir ¿Qué otra razón más de enviar dos akumas diarios? ¿Agotarnos? No, era demasiado simple, Hawk Moth no salía de su guarida debido que al usar su poder tenía tan solo cinco minutos antes de transformarse, era sumamente riesgoso salir de su guarida en esas condiciones, tenía el presentimiento que él estaba intentando apresurar el obtener los miraculous de la buena y mala suerte en estos tres días ¿Que otra razón más tendría? ¿Pero para que los quería en primer lugar? él ya tenía un miraculous, si quería poder, ya lo tenia

-Tikki-murmuro mientras miraba a la kwami-Siento que algo va ocurrir, Hawk Moth ha atacado muy seguido estos días, creo que tiene prisa por obtenerlos, pero lo que no entiendo, es el por que

-Marinette, el tener ambos Miraculous le da un poder ilimitado sobre todo, desde la creación hasta la destrucción, eso significa que lo que él dese lo puede hacer realidad

-¿Pero lastimar a tantas personas, por un deseo?-murmuro confundida

-Lose, pero a veces, el dolor suele apoderarse de las personas y cegarlas-Marinette asintió, comprendía que era lo que quería decir, Hawk Moth en el fondo era un humano, no sentía que estuviera haciendo esto por ambición, había algo más ahí- ¿Tienes algo en mente?-pregunto curiosa la kwami

-Sea quien sea, está intentando apresurar su captura, es como si hubiera entrado en desesperación y quisiera tenerlos lo más pronto posible…Tikki-dijo seria mientras la miraba directa a los ojos-Creo que veremos a Hawk Moth frente a frente

-¿Que te hace decir eso Marinette?-pregunto mientras la miraba con curiosidad

-Es un presentimiento-murmuro mientras se miraba de reojo al espejo- Y cuando eso suceda, recuperaremos el miraculous, y esto llegara a su fin- la vibración del teléfono interrumpió la conversación, era una notificación del Ladyblog, pudo ver sorpresa la cara de Chat Noir en un video, sin dudarlo reprodujo el video

"-Muy bien Chat Noir, está grabando-la voz de Alya era inconfundible, observó con curiosidad el fondo de la grabación, parecía la azotea de la escuela-¡Mi Lady! Eh intentado de todo para comunicarme contigo, pero veo que estas fuera de línea, así que necesite de otra forma para hablar, si ves esto, ya sabes que hacer-de un brinco se marchó de la azotea dejando un giño detrás, se escuchó el grito de Alya- Ya ven mis seguidores, me he topado con Chat Noir ¡y el me reconoció! Dijo que necesitaba mandar un mensaje urgente a Ladybug y que sería de ayuda ¡Pues ya saben! ¡Ladyblog ayudando a superhéroes! ¡Trayendo a ustedes siempre lo último del mejor dúo de parís!-"

-Chat Noir Quiere hablar conmigo-pensó en voz alta mientras miraba la pantalla-¿Qué sería tan urgente como para recurrir a Alya?

-Tal vez está pensando lo mismo que tu sobre Hakw Moth y quiere hacer un plan

-Pues hay que averiguarlo ¡Tikki, motas!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se paseaba de lado a lado sobre el tejado de un bodega, se había dado el trabajo de buscar un lugar poco concurrido para poder hablar con su Lady con calma, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, sonrió levemente al ver como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, por suerte hoy Hawk Moth les había dado un respiro. Escucho el inconfundible sonido del yoyo de su compañera y pudo ver como la femenina silueta se posaba frente él

-Chat Noir-hablo, parecía molesta-Sabes que involucrar a Alya es peligroso, Hawk Moth puede pensar que sabe quiénes somos y puede intentar ir tras ella-El regaño le llego como bomba sobre si, no había sido la mejor forma de comenzar

-Me imagine que también seguías el Ladyblog-dijo con una sonrisa intentando alivianar el ambiente, la muchacha se cruzó de brazos- me es imposible comunicarme contigo cuando no estas transformada, no es como si tuviera una Ladyseñal que se ilumine en el cielo –la joven suspiro, y lo miro divertida para alivio del rubio-Necesitaba hablar contigo, sobre algo que he tenido en mente estos últimos días-la muchacha lo miro con asombro

-Creo que estamos pensando lo mismo gatito-dijo para sorpresa del muchacho

-¿E-Enserio?-preguntó sin poder ocultar su felicidad

-Si-la muchacha se sentó e invito a su compañero a sentarse a su lado, el joven obedeció-Si Hawk Moth está planeando algo, debemos estar preparados-dijo llena de energía, Adrien bajo las orejas decepcionado, Marinette estaba pensando en el trabajo- También has notado que ha actuado extraño estos días es como si de la nada tuviera más prisa por tener los miraculous, eso lo podemos usar de ventaja, podemos engañarlo que revele el lugar donde se encuentra ¡Y así quitarle el miraculous!

-Claro…-susurro mientras miraba con desanimo el atardecer

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto confundida al notar que el muchacho no se encontraba igual de emocionado que ella-Pensé que mi plan te gustaría

-No es eso…-el joven le sonrió comprensivo-Es un gran plan mi Lady, pero hoy no nos ha atacado-dijo intentando continuar con el tema de la conversación

-Si también me preguntaba lo mismo cuando me dirigía hacia acá-murmuro mientras colocaba su mano en su barbilla en señal de estar pensando- Tal vez se dio cuenta que su forma de atacarnos no está funcionando e intenta planear algo mas

-Ya veo…-murmuro, los ojos azules se posaron en él, sabía que la muchacha notaria que él no estaba del todo concentrado en la conversación

-¿Ocurre algo? Te noto distante-pregunto preocupada- Tú no eres así, pensé que cuando te diría esto, estarías diciendo algo como Gatotastico o una cosa parecida-el joven dejo escapar una risa fugas y la miro directo a los ojos. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, una vez más sentía como los ojos de Chat invadían su alma y su corazón, ya se había convencido de que lo que había ocurrido entre ella y chat había sido un error, y que el joven se encontraba avergonzado para acercarse y aceptarlo, pero algo le decía que no era así

Sintió como los penetrantes ojos verdes intentaban decirle algo, como si quisieran gritar y hablar, el rubio miro su anillo y suspiro, Marinette lo miro compasiva-Lo que querías decirme no tenía relación con Hawk Moth ¿Verdad?-el joven sonrió

-Me lees como un libro mi Lady-ronroneo mientras se colocaba de pie siendo seguido por ojos azules-sé que los hemos hablado en más de una ocasión, pero-el muchacho miro una vez más su anillo, lleno de decisión le mostro la mano que lo poseía-pero he decidido que quiero que sepas cual es mi identidad

-Chat…

-Sé que es lo que dirás-dijo decidido- pero es **mi** identidad, por lo tanto **mi** decisión, Ladybug, quiero que me conozcas, siento que si sabes quién soy todo será más sencillo

-Chat, creo esto debe llegar hasta aquí, sabes lo que pienso al respecto

-Y lo respeto, pero eso es referente a tu identidad, y es la mía la que estaría en juego no la tuya

-Suficiente-dijo mientras se colocaba de pie y le daba la espalda-Si no deseas entrar en razón, será mejor que me valla

-Mi Lady…-murmuro decepcionado al notar que la joven comenzaba a girar su yoyo-¡Me quitare el anillo!

-¡No estoy mirando Chat! ¡Hazlo si lo deseas! ¡No volteare!-gruño molesta mientras comenzaba a avanzar lejos del muchacho buscando donde anclar su yoyo

-¡Mi lady!-grito al ver como la muchacha estaba a punto de lanzar su yoyo-¡No te vayas!-la joven lo ignoro-¡MARINETTE!- el yoyo dejo de girar, la muchacha lo miro de reojo, sus ojos eran la viva imagen del miedo y el asombro

-¿Cómo tu-

-¿Cómo lo sé?-el joven se acercó con lentitud, la Dupain se volteo y lo miro con preocupación- Tenia mis sospechas, pero cuando ocurrió lo de la obra, lo supe-la muchacha miro al suelo molesta

-Te acercaste a mi porque creías saber quién era, por eso estuviste en mi casa con escusa de hacer galletas ¡Me seguías!-gruño- Pensé que respetabas mi decisión

-¡Lo estas mal interpretando!-la muchacha perecía no escucharlo, por intuición agarro su mano y lo atajo hacia él abrazándola, Marinette rechazaba la acción

-N-Nunca lo pensé de ti-dijo mientras murmuraba atrapada por los brazos del joven

-Te equivocas, yo me di cuenta de que era Ladybug cuando me acerque a Marinette-susurro mientras abrazaba con las fuerza a la joven hundiendo su mirada en el cabello- Sentía que Marinette me ayudaría a distraerme, me entere de que estabas enamorada de alguien más… y yo no supe como tomarlo, necesitaba hablar con alguien de cualquier cosa que distrajera-la joven escuchaba atenta ante la explicación- y fue cuando vi a Marinette, estaba sola, y pensé que sería más fácil poder tratar con ella, después de todo habíamos trabajado juntos y la había salvado en una ocasión, pensé que eso me daría algo de cercanía con ella, y fue cuando me di cuenta-el muchacho se separó de ella y sonrió-de los hermosos ojos que tenía-la Dupain se sorprendió ante el alago, dirigió su mirada a los ojos del rubio-Me enamore de Ladybug el día que la conocí

-Chat…-susurro sorprendida

-Pero sentí algo por Marinette solo al verla a los ojos-murmuró mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Paso lo de Plagg y había algo raro en que tu aparecieres repentinamente en el lugar, me salvaste, y cuando te vi, sentí que ese algo volvía, y me di cuenta que de un solo momento a otro, que todo el amor que sentía por Ladybug, lo estaba sintiendo por Marinette… porque tú era Ladybug, el amor que sentía por ti supero ese antifaz, y me enamore de Marinette sin saberlo, y fue en ese momento comencé a sospechar porque Marinette se parecía tanto a mi Lady y en la obra cuando me dijiste que solo debía confiar en mí y todo saldría bien, fue cuando supe que mis sospechas eran ciertas

-E-Espera-dijo confundida mientras lo miraba los ojos-¿Yo te dije eso? P-pero cuando… si no te vi en todo el día-el muchacho sonrió levemente, y acerco sus labios con lentitud al rostro de la joven para besarla son suavidad, Marinette se separó confundida, no entendía nada, el muchacho acaricio una vez más su mejilla- Temía decirlo esa noche en el tejado, pero-sonrió y poso su frente sobre la de la muchacha -Siempre has estado a mi lado, pero jamás note que eras tú-la muchacha lo miro confundida ¿Por qué le decía eso?- Y pido perdón por eso, pero ahora que te tengo aquí…-se acercó lentamente al rostro de la joven acaricio la mejilla-quiero decirte que…-comenzó a acercar sus labios a los suyos y cerró los ojos-te amo mi lady-

-Adrien…-susurro para después sentir como los labios del rubio joven se posaban sobre los de ella. Esta vez, se dejaron llevar, ya no había nadie entre ellos, nadie los miraba, nadie los podía interrumpir. El primer beso fue con suavidad y dulzura para después detenerse y convertirse en un segundo beso mucho más intenso, tentativo, apasionante… se separaron y se miraron directamente, ambos agitados por el momento, Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír

-Al fin…-susurro acariciando su nariz con la suya, marinette sonrió ante la acción

-Siento que esto es algún tipo de broma- murmuro a joven mientras acariciaba el rostro del muchacho

-Pensé lo mismo-dijo divertido, Marinette parecía analizar el rostro tras el antifaz, como si intentase imaginarlo, acaricio el despeinado cabello rubio, y pensó que Adrien lo traía normalmente peinado

-¿Decepcionada?-pregunto atento a los movimientos

-Sabes que no-susurro mientras jugaba con el cabello, sus ojos neón, su altura, su sonrisa, lo abrazo-Eres tu…

-Soy yo-dijo divertido mientras correspondía el abrazo y comenzaba a girar con la muchacha ente sus brazos, la felicidad lo invadía y quería demostrarlo, la giraba una y otra vez

-¡C-Chat!-grito la joven mientras se aferraba al pecho del muchacho-¡Detente!-el muchacho obedeció, y la beso sin aviso previo

-Hoy será el mejor patrullaje-dijo divertido mientras se acercaba coqueto, a lo que la muchacha poso su dedo sobre su nariz

-Profesionalismo ante todo minino-murmuro divertida mientras comenzaba a girar su yoyo y lo lanzo a un edificio cercano volando del lado de felino

-¡Oye!-grito divertido al ver que la joven huía de su lado, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó de tejado en tejado alcanzándola-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-La cena gatito, digamos que Marinette se encontraba en su habitación y que de la nada desapareciera de la casa, sin salir por la puerta, sería extraño

-Y te vas sin un beso de despedida, me siento usado-murmuro divertido a lo que la joven sonrió, pero no logró responder debido a que el felino se había abalanzado con brusquedad contra ella sin aviso previo-¡CUIDADO!-Adrien aterrizo en el techo de una casa, con Ladybug entre sus brazos

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó confundida

-Nos atacan-murmuro mientras miraba de lado a lado, dejando que la muchacha tomaba posición de pelea

-¿Nos siguen?-preguntó preocupada ante la escena que el enemigo pudo observar

-No estoy seguro…- murmuro, el rubio poso su espalda a la de ella-¡Cuidado!-ambos jóvenes saltaron en direcciones distintas.

Marinette se posó sobre una chimenea y miro de lado a lado ¿Dónde estaba Adrien? Se sonrojó, y agito su cabeza intentando no pensar en el modelo, no era el momento-Guardia baja-no se percató de la presencia. Sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones ¡No podía respirar! callo de rodillas, se agarró la garganta en desesperación-Que sencillo, nunca pensé que Ladybug sería tan fácil de atrapar- dijo divertido el muchacho de cabellos blancos, su traje era plateado, y sus ojos celestes penetrantes observaban con satisfacción a la joven de traje moteado- Soy ventisca, y soy tan ligero como el viento-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- y digamos que tengo un regalo para ti Hawk Moth-dijo mientras de una enorme bola de aire se veía como Chat Noir estaba inconsciente entrapado dentro, apunto con una de sus manos a la joven del traje moteado y el aire comenzó a rodear a la muchacha elevándola, atrapándola en una esfera similar-No es nada personal Ladybug, soy tu fan de hecho- la muchacha sentía que su mirada estaba volviéndose borrosa-Pero Hawk Moth me ha dado estos poderes, y creo que podre proteger a Paris mejor que ustedes y se podría decir que están en mi camino…

 **Continuara…**

 **¡Se acabaron las opciones! ¡Es hora de la recta final! ¿Ahora que Marinette sabe la verdad será más difícil pelear junto a Chat?**

 **¡Díganme que esperan en el próximo capítulo! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Daniela Selene Frost Haddock**

 **Listo! Tome en consideración tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado el desarrollo**

 **rubas 273**

 **Si las opciones creo que estuvieron falta de imaginación, tanto usar el cerebro se seca a veces XD**

 **Guest**

 **Lamento no haber tomado las opciones del capítulo anterior :c**

 **Natalie 0.0**

 **Lo siento, pero ahora puedes dejar lo que esperar para el próximo capítulo c:**

 **Guest**

 **Hola Michelle! Me di cuenta que estaba como secas de ideas, pero bueno, supongo que eso pasa, gracias a ti me di cuenta que le estaba dando muchos rodeos al asunto, así que me imagine que los que comentarían querrían que Adrien dijera la verdad… ¡Bueno, eso! XD**

 **david h**

 **Hay estaba dejando muy mal al pobre Adrien XD**


End file.
